Sapphire the Hedgehog
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Sapphire was one of the few daring enough to endure the worst hurricane to hit the east coast since a hundred years ago. After a freak accident involving her television and a flash of lightning, she found herself changed into a female hedgehog and plunked right into Seaside Hill in Sonic's World! Will she adapt to her newfound speed as well as her new interest in Sonic? Rated M.
1. Ch1: Hurricane Accident

**This Fic spans the Sonic Universe in order of Sonic Heroes, Sonic Rush, Sonic 2006 (please don't leave at that point!), Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, AND Sonic Generations. No surprises, but this Fic will have MASSIVE spoilers for all these games in the series! It'll be told by the POV of my OC, Sapphire (NO RELATION TO STEVEN UNIVERSE AGH!)... Oh! And also, just a heads up for you Sonic 2006 doubters, no, I will not have Sonic fall in love with Elise. I hope you understand that. Now let's begin!**

 **Ch1: Hurricane Accident**

"Whoa! This is some hurricane!" I exclaimed as I stayed in my home and looked through my games. Many people may have called me insane for staying behind during the hurricane of the century, but I figured I was far enough inland that the storm would miss me and at most all I'd get was a little bit of water in my house. How wrong I was!

The winds had nearly obliterated my roof by now after only thirteen minutes and the rain had soaked every bit of my body as well as every carpet in the house. "Oh... If I'd have known it was this bad, I'd have never stayed behind!" I groaned, knowing that I'd probably never get to see the light of day after this storm had ended. But I was wrong again... somewhat...

See, here's the funny thing about my house... it's completely run by water in the river and the wires all ran underground, so I never had to pay for electric bills in my life. The other thing about it was that my television, the epicenter of my living room, was nearly untouched by the storm... that is until a direct lightning strike hit the television and the whole thing began to act weird. It started to turn on and at first I saw white noise on the screen but then, I noticed that something else was slowly coming on... my PS2 game of Sonic Heroes was turning on!

"What the hell?" I asked as I put my fingers to the television screen. When I did this, I was drenched in a bright white light that was so bright, I was blinded from the blast and I actually passed out! Before I passed out, however, I felt something oddly funny happening with my body... but I couldn't quite place it as I had already been blinded. "Good bye... world..." I groaned as I finally went.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was passed out for, but it must've been awhile as I soon woke to find my body incredibly fatigued. "Rgh..." I groaned as I finally opened my eyes up, the scenery immediately grabbing my attention as it didn't look ANYTHING like Florida! "Where... the hell am I?" I asked myself as I sat up on the bright green grass and looking at the nearby beach and... jump springs?

"What the fuck!?" I immediately exclaimed as I jumped up to my feet and noticed something else off. I was somewhat... shorter than I remembered. Instinctively, I went up to the sea water nearby and looked at my reflection. It was not the same freckle-faced brunette I knew and loved. It was a face that looked like it belonged to an anthropomorphic hedgehog that was a dark blue with a light grey muzzle, hair in what looked to be a triple ponytail naturally (didn't know THAT could be possible), two large, yellow eyes, and I was wearing a shorter version of my pink shorts (tail hole included... A TAIL?!) and bright red sweater. I pretty much looked like a female Sonic and I didn't like it at all!

"This is fucked up..." I groaned as I looked at my hands, relieved to see that I had no gloves on them... as if that would make a difference! It was then that I noticed something in the distance running down the sandy beach... and running very fast to boot! Without a moment to lose, knowing that whoever they were, they'd be my ticket to finding out where I was, I rushed out to the path and blocked their way. "Wh-Whoa!" exclaimed a very familiar voice from a very familiar face. SONIC!

He didn't have time to stop his crazy acceleration as he collided into my and we both fell back onto the ground. "Oof... that hurt..." I groaned as I got Sonic off of me. "What's the deal? We're trying to go somewhere!" exclaimed the red Echidna Knuckles, his gloves looking just as strong as they were. "I... I just need to know... where I am..." I frowned, looking all around and soon coming to realization that we were in Seaside Hill. "This is Seaside Hill, and sorry, but we've gotta move!" exclaimed Sonic as he got up and attempted to run away.

I immediately jumped as well and attempted to chase him... but that was when I noticed something else... something that was AWESOME. I actually ran AHEAD of Sonic and I blocked his path again! "Whoa! Cut it out!" Sonic exclaimed as he skidded to a stop. "I got a new question now," I frowned as I looked at the hedgehog and the other two behind him. "Can I join you three? I don't know where you're going, but I know that it'd be safer to travel as a group instead of me on my own... please?"

I knew I was taking a risk about lying to these guys. I did know where we were going (if they accepted me) and I knew that they were going to be facing Dr. Eggman himself as well as Metal Sonic later on. But I didn't care... at least not now I didn't! The chance to tag along with my favorite video game mascot? AND I looked like him? I knew we'd be in for a great adventure! "Heh, sure you can come. Just don't get left behind!" Sonic smiled as he zoomed off with Tails and Knuckles in hot pursuit.

"That's all I needed to hear!" I smiled as I rushed off and soon became neck and neck with the blue blur. "Heh! You're as fast as I am! I'm impressed!" Sonic smirked at me as we neared the first jump spring. "And I never had a lesson!" I admitted truthfully as we both were sprung upwards to the adventure of my life! "WOOOHOOO!" we both exclaimed at the same time.


	2. Ch2: Dangers at the Sea Palace

**Ch2: Dangers at the Sea Palace**

When we reached the end of the Seaside Hill, all of us ran full steam ahead until we found what appeared to be a high speed ramp that would lead into the Ocean Palace. All of us hit it and we were immediately sent head first into the ramps that were the outside of the palace. "Cool! A Sea Palace!" Sonic exclaimed just as some Eggman Robots flew over our heads and into the area. "Looks like Eggman's Robots are here too," Tails said, his cute, childish body masking his genius intellect. "I'm ready to take 'em out!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Don't forget to let me destroy some bots!" I smirked back at the three. "Yeah... those robots you destroyed earlier... how did you make them fly into the distance like that, Sapphire?" Sonic asked, confused about how I destroyed the bots by tackling them so hard they were flung into the air and destroyed upon landing. "It's just how fast I am, I guess," I smiled with a giggle as we began to ran into the first brick wall. "I got this," Knuckles smirked as he punched his way through the locked door with ease. "Nice job, bub! Let's go!" I smiled as we continued onward through the palace grounds.

It was when we got to the area with the triangle dive move that I noticed something... off. There was no fan, but a grind rail instead! "Heh! Time to ride the rails!" I smiled as I attempted to land on the grind rail feet first... and surprised by how I was actually pulling it off with perfect balance! "Yahoo! The only way to grind!" I giggled as the other three followed behind me. It was then that I realized something else off. The rail went into two different paths ahead... and I had sped up too much to the point where I couldn't lean the other way and I ended up going on the wrong rail and into a different area than Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles!

"Sapphire!" Sonic exclaimed as he went the right direction. "Don't worry! I'll catch up to you three!" I exclaimed back to them as I looked for a way forward from this new path. "Hmm... wonder where I should head to..." I said, trying to look around for a way to get forward... I would soon get my wish from a not-so-expected source. "Who the hell are you?" asked the voice of a certain hedgehog. A hedgehog that I knew was the most badass of Sonic's rivals. "I'm Sapphire," I said as I turned around to face the black hedgehog known as Shadow along with Omega and Rouge (who was wearing her sexy heart plate instead of her Heroes uniform for some reason).

"Wait... you look... familiar..." Shadow said as he looked at me. "Are you going to move, or are you going to get in our way?" asked Rouge with a glare on her face. "Actually, I was hoping to find someone to help me out in chasing Dr. Eggman... looks like I found a company of badasses to do it with, huh?" I smiled at the trio with a wink. "You're not after Eggman's treasure too, are you?!" Rouge exclaimed again. "Nope. I'm looking for my friends. I got separated from them by this grind rail, here. And they're chasing Eggman just as I am."

"So... will ya let me go with you or not?" I asked. "Fine. Just don't hold me back," Shadow glared as he began to rocket forward with his jet shoes. I rocketed forward with my own forward momentum with Rouge and Omega not far behind. "Hmph. You certainly have the speed alright." "I've got much more than speed, Shadow," I smiled as I continued to run and we soon found ourselves at the giant turtle area. "Hey, where's the turtle going?" Rouge asked as we all landed on the back and we all saw the cannon. "Numerous Eggman Robots detected. Prepare attack mode!" Omega exclaimed as I got into the cannon by rolling myself in a ball.

"Come on! I'm waiting!" I exclaimed, waiting for the other three to jump in as well. They all did so and I was surprised by what happened next. The cannon aimed itself so perfectly that we all were immediately blasted over all the turtles and onto the final platform while destroying every single robot by means of ricocheting! "Whew! That was awesome!" I smiled as the four of us used the ramp to jump into the next area. "Don't let your guard down just yet," Shadow said gruffly.

"C'mon, Shadow! You need to lighten up!" I smiled happily as we jumped into the next area and we found ourselves at the jump spring that would lead us to the giant rocks. "Let's go!" I exclaimed as all of us jumped up and we landed on the ramp, the giant rock following us as we landed. "RUN!" I exclaimed as the rock followed us and I grabbed onto all of the trio's hands with... my ponytails...

See, that's something else that I noticed as well. My triple ponytails weren't there just for show. I could use them just like Dixie Kong in DK Country to fly through the air as well as use them to grab objects that I couldn't lift by my arm strength alone. Even carrying the metal-laden Omega was a cinch! I continued to run along the path as the three didn't struggle once in the grasp of my blue hair as I rocketed forward and did the final leap to get away from the ever increasing number of giant rocks.

"YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" I exclaimed as I skidded to a stop at the final door of the palace. "That was... unexpected, I must admit," Rouge smiled as I let the trio go. "I didn't know hair could do that... what did you say your name was again?" Shadow asked me. "I'm Sapphire. Sapphire the Hedgehog. And you are Shadow, Rouge and Omega, right?"

The trio all looked surprised by me calling them by name and looked at me funny afterwards. "How do you know our names?" Rouge asked with a glare again. "I have my ways, Rouge," I smiled, half lying. "I know you are a GUN agent and love gems and the like, I know Omega is the last of the E-100 series of Dr. Eggman's robots and Shadow... well... let's just say that I know a little bit about your lost memories." "Wait... so you... you know what I am?" Shadow asked. I then looked at Rouge with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? You seriously didn't think to tell him a little bit?" "It's not like he ever told me anything!" Rouge growled. "Very well.. I'll tell you what you want to know on our way to Eggman, Shadow. I have a feeling we'll be meeting him soon, though..." With that we went through the large door and I began to explain to the black hedgehog about his past... about who he was and who Maria was... and what his origins were... sure it'd mess with the storyline, but hell hath no fury like a Shadow the Hedgehog game coming to fruition in this world!


	3. Ch3: Egg Hawk Battle!

**Ch3: Egg Hawk Battle!**

"You may not believe me when I say this, but Maria died trying to protect you, Shadow," I frowned as I began to finish up what I knew about Shadow's past (except for the bits that are ruined in his own game). "So... that's the girl I keep seeing in my mind..." Shadow frowned as we walked down the bridge area that would soon lead to Dr. Eggman... or Metal Sonic in disguise.

"And her wish was that you help protect the world, Shadow, not destroy it. And part one of that wish means defeating Dr. Eggman's plans, the one who awakened you in the first place and put you in that state of hibernation on that base. Part two? That would be for you to decide for yourself." Shadow looked at me with what seemed to be a small, sad smile and I smiled back at him.

"I... I choose to believe you... Sapphire the Hedgehog..." Shadow frowned as he clenched his gloved fist. "You okay, Shadow? It must be hard to accept all at once, huh?" Rouge asked with a worried face. "I... I'm fine... it's just, with every word you said, Sapphire... I slowly began to remember those occurrences... so I know what you say is true..." "You're welcome, Shadow," I smiled at the troubled hedgehog.

It was then that I heard a loud whirring noise and a large, red painted robotic bird came flying down from the sky and landing in front of us. "So you're the ones who were playing games with my army?" Dr. Eggman asked in an annoyed fashion. "Primary target detected. Destroy Dr. Eggman!" Omega exclaimed loudly. "You must be Omega... HMPH! Is that any way to treat your creator? Now witness your master's REAL power!"

It was then that I rushed forward and attacked the Egg Hawk right at the source of its speed, the rooters. After a few successful homing attacks (which I had no idea why mine was so powerful or how I even was able to learn it so quickly), the rooters both exploded into flames leaving the Egg Hawk with only its thrusters to work with. "NO! Both rooters are gone already?!" Eggman exclaimed as Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all went up to the bot and landed on the roof where they all began to attack the Egg Hawk along with me in unison.

After a thirty second relentless attack, a small rumbling could be heard from the Egg Hawk letting us know that it was officially out of power. "This isn't the end!" Eggman shouted as he flew away in his hover pod, which was surprisingly very fast. "Aw yeah! That was awesome!" I smiled as we stood there, admiring the job we did. "Now we need to find a way to chase him down," Rouge sighed as she pointed out that Eggman had zoomed into the horizon.

And what was on the horizon? A large city that I knew was the Grand Metropolis. "I have an idea, but you guys may not like it," I frowned, pointing to my feet with a smile. "You can't be serious, right?" Rouge frowned as I slowly hovered above the ground for the three. "Hey, if you don't like it, you can swim there. You can swim, right?" "N-No..." Rouge frowned as Omega quickly latched onto my feet with his mechanical arms. "Okay then... this could be fun," Shadow smiled as he latched onto Omega's iron legs as well.

"Come on Rouge!" I smirked at the white bat. "I'd... rather fly by myself, thank you," Rouge frowned as she began to flap her wings and she flew off in the distance. "Hey! No fair!" I exclaimed as I flew after her, my cargo hanging from my feet and not daring to fall off. "Hang on tight, you two! We're going to the big city!" I grinned as we crossed the wide ocean and headed for none other than the Grand Metropolis.


	4. Ch4: Two Girls, Two Gems, One Hammer

**Ch4: Two Girls, Two Gems, One Hammer**

"So... where did you get that?" Shadow asked me as we stood on the platform that would lead to the Grand Metropolis start. He was referring to what I had found inside of the Egg Hawk's rooter and I was quite surprised to find it as well! I didn't even notice it had fallen in my cleavage until after we had landed! "You mean this shiny thing? I know I didn't notice it until after we landed, but I have a feeling I got it from one of that giant robot bird's rooters," I smiled, pulling the small gem out of my chest. "Th-That's a Chaos Emerald!" Rouge exclaimed, eyeballing the emerald like it was the prettiest thing ever.

"I found it so finder's keeper's!" I frowned, putting it back in my cleavage with a wink. "You don't know how powerful those little things are, do you?" Rouge growled at me. "Oh I do. I just wanted to get under your skin, that's all," I smirked at her. "Well, you're sure doing a good job at pissing me off!" Omega got between us and held out his hands. "I sense Eggman in this city, as well as numerous Eggman Robots." Omega said in his robotic voice. "Whatever it takes, he's mine! Any objections?" Rouge asked, suddenly changing her tune. "Negative." Omega said.

We then jumped off the platform and began running towards the speedy road, ramping up in the air and landing right on the blue path. "Whoa! I'm being carried forward!" Rogue exclaimed when she noticed that she was running faster. I didn't care, however, as I had already reached the metal part again and began attacking the Eggman Robots there as well. "Hah! First!" I smiled as the slowpokes caught up. "Heh. You've been holding out on me, haven't you?" Shadow smiled at me. "Maybe, maybe not... all I know is that we need to continue on."

"Fair enough. Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed as our group ran forward and we eventually reached the cannon area. I jumped in first but I didn't expect what would happen next! The cannon actually misfired before the others could get in and I found myself flying very, very, VERY far! "WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" I exclaimed as I flew right over the buildings all around the place and managed to save myself with my propeller ponytails just as I landed in the Power Plant area. "Whew! Now THAT'S what I call a wild ride!" I exclaimed, not feeling so excited about a cannonball in my life!

"Hmm? SONIC?!" exclaimed the voice I wanted to hear the least at that moment. "Amy!" exclaimed the kind, cute voice of Cream the Rabbit... which meant Mr. Fishing Rod himself was here... "Froggy! Where are you?" Big the Cat asked, sounding even derpier in person than in the game! Before I could speak up, Amy tackled me into the ground and I looked at her right in the eyes. "Er... excuse me. I'm NOT Sonic!" I groaned as I pushed the pink girl off of me. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were Sonic!" Amy exclaimed at me. "I tried to warn you, Amy," Cream frowned as I saw her approaching with Big bringing up the rear.

"So... who are you then? I've never met you before and you look like a female version of Sonic," Amy said when she looked me over. "I'm Sapphire the Hedgehog... er... why are you staring there?" I said, noticing Amy was staring at my shiny cleavage (thanks to the emerald.) "Where did you get a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked. "I found it in one of Mr. Egghead's toys. I was running with a different crew before, but now I guess that I can't meet up with them now," I frowned, not daring to mention Shadow's name to the pink hedgehog. She never even had that much screen time with him anyways.

"Wait a minute... I know! You were with Sonic, weren't you?!" Amy exclaimed at me. "Er... how would you know?" I frowned at her accusation. "No use lying! I can smell him on you!" "Really?... That's kinda creepy... I'm gonna try to run away now," I frowned, taking flight with my ponytails as Amy pulled out her infamous hammer. "HEY! GET BACK HERE, SONIC THIEF!" Amy yelled as I flew off and away from her current position and further into the Power Plant. I wouldn't stop until I found the area where Sonic's team and Amy's team would fight each other... or so I thought.

While I was flying away, I noticed some kind of sparkly item on one of the many rooftops and flew over to it. Lo and behold, what do I find? Chaos Emerald number 2! "Sweet!" I smiled happily as I heard some explosions reaching me and I knew that it was going to be one of the four teams. I was relieved when I saw that it was Sonic and his crew! "Sapphire! Man, am I glad to see you're okay!" Sonic exclaimed when he skidded to a stop along with Tails and Knuckles. "Wait... is that a Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic exclaimed when he saw my hand. "Not the only one I found, Sonic," I smirked as I pulled the other one out of my cleavage with a smile. "Heh! You're a natural at finding Chaos Emeralds, you know?" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm keeping these," I smiled as I put them back in my chest once more. "We wouldn't want any Eggheads to find them now would we?" "Smart thinking... though why put them there?" Sonic asked. "Never ask a woman that kind of question, bub!" I frowned... that is until I felt a blow happen right against my head! "OOOOWWW!" I exclaimed looking behind me and snagging the one that knocked me on the skull. I smiled when I got Amy Rose in my grasp. "SONIC STEALER!" she exclaimed as she fought furiously to get out of my hair.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic exclaimed at seeing her. "Looking for YOU of course! And why is SHE with you?!" "We're just traveling together, Amy! Besides, I haven't made a single flirt with him yet... unlike you." "WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME-" I muffled her with my free ponytail because of how noisy she was being. "I mean I haven't tried to kiss him, hug him, suggest anything crushy, mushy, gushy, or anything. Now I'm letting you down so long as you stay put. Move once and I'm whipping you away with my hair. Got it?" Amy growled and I heard her groan as her expression changed. She simply nodded with her eyes in an unhappy state.

I then removed my hair from her mouth and placed Amy on the ground next to Cream and Big... and I guess Cheese the Chao. "Bleck! Hair in my mouth..." Amy gagged as she began to wipe her tongue free of any blue hair follicles. "Now, we're going to chase after Eggman, Amy. You can either stay behind and go the long way to his next location, or we can all travel together. One condition though: you may not make a single attempt at Sonic while we travel." "Then forget it!" Amy frowned as she turned around and folder her arms.

"Amy..." Sonic frowned at her. "Go on, Sonic. You get off the hook THIS time. But next time, I'm going to get my kiss!" "Ho boy... let's just go... guys, grab onto my feet and I'll take us to the next area," I frowned, waiting until all three of the Sonic trio made it on. "Just an FYI, Amy. Eggman is going to the Casino Park. Don't ask how I know, but that's the next area he'll be in. See ya," I frowned as I flew Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles over the large buildings around us.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh back there?" Tails asked as we neared our destination and the sun began to set... THAT was how far Casino Park was! "Hey, she whacked me with a hammer! Who's the harsh one here?" I frowned at the double tailed fox. "She's got a point, Tails. I knew Amy could be jealous, but actually resorting to violence? Something I didn't expect her to do," Sonic sighed. "You're welcome, by the way, Sonic," I looked at him. "Yeah... thanks for the save back there... and for finding those Chaos Emeralds." "No problem."


	5. Ch5: Pinball Gambling, Chaotix Style!

**Ch5: Pinball Gambling, Chaotix Style!**

"What is this place... sure is bright here," Knuckles said as we walked into the pinball area known as Casino Park. "This is Casino Park. It's full of pinball roads, bingo tables, and slot machines. Sounds awesome right?" I smirked at Sonic. "We've got some time! Feeling lucky guys?" Sonic smiled. It was Tails that interrupted our fun. "Sonic! We've only got 24 hours left!" "Okay, let's go!" Sonic said as we rushed off and into the first building, which sprung us up to the first cannon... oh joy...

I tried to back off from entering the damn thing, but Sonic and crew pushed me in as the one in the middle of the group. "Um... guys?... Cannons don't seem to agree with me nowadays," I frowned in worry. "Don't worry! Here we GO!" Sonic smiled as we were all shot out of the cannon and we all went to the pinball table. I immediately went off course the moment I landed, however, and found myself on a flipper that only flipped when it felt like it... and I got flung so far that I immediately lost sight of Sonic and friends.

"NOT AGAIN! COME ON!" I exclaimed loudly as I smacked into something... very VERY POINTY! "OOOOOOOWOWWWWWOWOWOWW!" I yelled in pain as the pointy thing had hit me right in the forehead. And it really stung! "Hey! Get off of me!" said a voice I kind of expected it to be, what with the large pain I felt even after removing myself from the sharp point. Charmy Bee. "Maybe watch where you point that poison point bub!" I groaned as I tried to rub the pain out... which failed horribly. "Here, take this," sighed a nearby voice that sounded deep and mysterious. I saw that it was Espio the Chameleon and I actually smiled through the stinging sensations as he handed me some sting ointment.

"Thanks, mister," I smiled, making sure not to call him by name and risk more bodily harm. "The name's Espio. Master of Ninjutsu. Remember it," he said subtly. "Hey! Vector! We found some stranger!" Charmy exclaimed from his position... which was right next to my ear. "How did you survive after you stung me?" I asked, wondering why that was for a long time. "Hmm... I dunno... may-bee bee-cause I'm bee-yond awesome!" Charmy said, annoying me with his terrible puns. "Charmy! Cut it out with those lame jokes already!" Vector growled as he saw me. "Wait... what's Sonic the Hedgehog doing here?"

"Heh... obviously you didn't look at me hard enough, Mr. Croc," I smiled as Vector looked at me putting the ointment on my wound. "Oh! So you're not Sonic? Then who are you?... And why do you have a large hole in your forehead?" Vector asked. I glared over at the childish bee and held him by the wings. "Ask this bee-st." I growled, smirking at my own terrible pun.

"Aw! You ruined it!" Charmy frowned as he tried to kick his way free from my grasp. "Did he do it on purpose?" Vector asked. "No. I got flung from one of those flipper thingies and found myself here.. and my face in his stinger..." I frowned as the ointment began to take effect. "And my name is Sapphire the Hedgehog... so I guess I'll just hang out with you guys until I find my old crew again," I frowned, now seeing a routine coming up.

"Heh! We could use a little bit of help! We've got a job from our client to collect some rings. 200 of 'em. How lucky are ya?" Vector asked. "Well, considering the fact that I got blown from a cannon from one part of a city to the whole other side of it accidentally, my bad luck with grind rails, and how I keep getting separated from my friends because of these predicaments, I'd say I'm not that lucky," I frowned. "Well, you're luck's gonna change! To the slot machines!" Vector roared as he picked up all three of us and rushing over to the VIP board.

"Alrrright! time to go!" Vector exclaimed as we loaded the cannon... and I flew myself over to the board on my own. I'd like to KEEP my sanity thank you very much! I flew up to the slot machine with the three big pictures on it and got in. I soon heard some clacking noises on the outside and I waited to see if we'd win rings or lose them... what happened next was amazing! I got 3 team blasts in a row and netted the trio got 200 rings JUST LIKE THAT! "WOW! That was so lucky!" Charmy exclaimed at me. "Good job. No complaints," Espio smiled for the first time since I met him. "Good work, Sapphire! The mission is complete! But now we gotta go to Bingo Highway next!"


	6. Ch6: A Rival in Pink

**Ch6: A Rival in Pink**

"Hah! This must be the final chip!" I exclaimed after I picked up the pink circle with a smile. "Heh! Good work!" Vector smirked. "Nice job. Mission complete!" said the voice on the walkie talkie Vector had. I knew it was Eggman on the other end, but I didn't want to give these guys any hints. It was then that we all encountered something I dreaded: the cannon. "Oh joy," I frowned as I simply got in on my own and awaited the blast. Everyone else did the same and soon we were all blasted out.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio all landed on the platform where they would fight Dr. Eggman while I flew right over them as I experienced some more deju vu. "Not again! This is getting old fast!" I exclaimed loudly as I flew past the buildings and finally ended up landing on something big and... surprisingly soft. "Hmm? You again," said the dumb voice I really didn't want to hear at this moment. "Oh crud..." I gulped as I got off of Big's body and brushed myself off.

"Huh? YOU?!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer once more. "Wait, Amy," I frowned as I guarded myself with two of my ponytails. "I'm not fighting you because this is an accidental meeting, got it?" "Why should I care?! You're in love with Sonic and I'm not having it!" Amy growled angrily at me. "How would you know something like that, Amy?" Cream asked for both herself and myself. Sure, I liked the guy, but it kinda felt weird for me to be in any kind of relationship with Sonic, especially given my past...

"Listen, Amy. I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?" I frowned as I used my hair to plug Cream's and Big's ears both. "What? You mean like a secret?" Amy asked, putting her hammer down for just a brief moment. "I would go out with Sonic in a flash if I thought it would actually be not complicated, but I do have a little bit of a... different story than you guys do..." "What do you mean by that?" "You may not believe me but... I'm from a different world and in that world I was human..."

When I said this, Amy dropped her mouth and I heard Cream gasp. I sighed upon realizing that her ears could hear much better being a rabbit and all. "So... what do you mean human? And a different world? How could I possibly believe that?" Amy asked. "You're asking this to a female hedgehog that can run even FASTER than Sonic the Hedgehog, destroy a ton of robots by just running into them, and can use her ponytails to fly? Seriously?" I asked, pointing out all the things I was surprisingly capable of doing now that I was in this world.

"Urk... good point... fine, I'll believe you... but don't think I'll be believing the part about you not having feelings for Sonic, cause I know you do!" Amy frowned as she put away her hammer. "And don't worry. We won't tell anyone! Right Cheese?" Cream smiled at her little Chao friend. "Okay, good. Now I know where to go next... don't ask how... but I think we have to go that way," I frowned as I pointed over to the nearby canyons out in the distance. "The canyons? Sounds dangerous!" Amy said as I hovered above the three with my flight and waited for at least Amy and Big to climb on. "I can fly on my own out there, so don't worry!" Cream smiled as the other two soon latched onto my legs... and Big feeling awfully heavy underneath me.

"Just hang on and don't let go, guys," I warned as I flew us off the ground and over the many bustling lights towards the next area, Rail Canyon. "Wait a minute! I think I see something!" Cream exclaimed as she wandered away from the group. I waited on a nearby platform just in case Amy and Big needed to readjust their positions and was surprised to see Cream fly back to us with a shiny Chaos Emerald in her grasp! "Way to go, Cream!" Amy exclaimed. "Great!" Big said like a doofus. "Here you go, Miss Sapphire. I know that you can keep these things safe," Cream smirked as she handed me the Emerald. "Thanks Cream! I appreciate it!" I smirked as I placed it in my cleavage along with the other two.

"How come you get to keep all the Chaos Emeralds?" Amy asked as I took flight again. "Because I think they'll come in handy later on, Amy. And I also know that Sonic can transform when he has all seven. We just need to find the rest of them and we'll be golden!" "Good thinking! When it comes to Chaos Emeralds, Sonic is the guy to trust!" Cream smiled. "Duh! Of course!" Amy frowned beneath me. "No fighting girls, or I'm turning this flight around," I kidded. "Yeah, yeah... let's just get on with it!" Amy groaned.


	7. Ch7: I Hate Rails

**Ch7: I Hate Rails**

"Hmm... I smell Froggy!" Big exclaimed after sniffing the air, which made me creeped out a bit. Then Cheese began to speak his own little piece in his own language. "Cheese says Chocola is close," Cream translated for him. "All right! Let's go then!" Amy yelled as they began to grind faster down the rails. I didn't really want to take a risk with the grinding so I flew over them instead as I followed.

"What's up with you? Aren't you going to grind with us?" Amy asked as they went faster on the steadily declining slope. "Believe it or not, grind rails were the reason I ended up getting lost from Sonic's team at the Ocean Palace. So no rails for this girl... or cannons for that matter!" "You act as though cannons and rails have it out for you," Cream smirked. "You want proof? Just point me to a rail and see how badly I mess up!" "Fine! Next rail set we get to, you can rail grind with us!" Amy smiled as if she didn't believe me.

When we finally got to the buildings on the cliff side, Amy and company jumped on the springs and all of them noticed the rails that were white instead of yellow. "Okay! Follow us!" Amy smiled as she grinded on the rail along with Amy and Big. I got on last and began to grind pretty well... until the rails completely changed on me and I was sent from the current position into a downhill slope into the canyons below!

"OH COME ON! THIS IS HAPPENING WAY TOO MUCH NOW!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs as I gained momentum equal to that of mach 3 on the rails and I nearly lost it when the slope began to end. By this point I had completely shot past the Rail Canyon and I was now in the starting area for the Bullet Station. I continued grinding until I finally jumped off, landing right on the platform that lay below.

"I HATE RAILS!" I exclaimed loudly at the empty ground I was on... or at least I thought it was empty! "Hmph! It's you again," said none other than Shadow from behind me. "Oh! Shadow? I see that you've been faring well since last we saw each other," I smiled, trying to put on a happy face for him, Rouge, and Omega instead of growling at the stupid rails all around this goddamned place!

"I can tell that you're not really that lucky with rail grinding or cannons, Sapphire... so how are you so good at everything else?" Rouge asked me with a confused look. "To be honest, I don't even know myself," I frowned at the ground. "Maybe I'm just better suited to flying with my propeller hair? It seems that they never get tired, even when I haven't had a meal for at least five hours!" "Huh. I think we may have found something either way," Shadow smiled over towards the area ahead of us.

It was something like a giant egg head and it looked WAY too similar to Dr. Eggman. I knew for a fact that this was the command center for the Bullet Station, so I smiled and punched the face with my hair. I was shocked to see that it actually punctured right through the metal and that when I tried to move my hair out, I was able to lift it like it was nothing! "Whoa! That's unheard of!" Rouge exclaimed as I threw the giant head into the deep ravine below.

"Strength such as this is impossible. Does not compute!" Omega exclaimed himself. "How... How did you do that?!" Shadow asked me angrily. "I... I don't know..." I frowned, actually telling the truth. To think that my hair had THIS much strength? It was way too much for me to handle! "Wait... what's that caught in your ponytail?" Rouge asked. When I went ahead and combed it with my hand, we were all surprised to find that I had gotten ANOTHER Chaos Emerald! "Heh. I think that hair of yours is a natural treasure hunter," Rouge smirked with a wink.

"I didn't even notice it was in that giant head... is that where it even came from?" I asked myself. "Either way, it'll have to wait for later... look up in the sky!" Shadow exclaimed as none other than the Egg Albatross came down from the sky and onto the platform we were on. "We've got him now!" Rouge exclaimed. "We must capture him first. Then you can have your revenge, Omega," Shadow said. "Affirmative!" the robot companion exclaimed as we all began to showdown against the large flying weapon.


	8. Ch8: An Unexpected Plot Twist

**Ch8: An Unexpected Plot Twist**

"Ready all cannons! Open fire!" Eggman exclaimed as we readied ourselves to do battle against his giant Egg Albatross. "Let's do this thing!" I exclaimed as I jumped and flew towards the lower portion along with Team Dark. While Shadow began to attack the turrets on this part, I began using my hair to pry off the couplings on the thing one by one. When I only got three of them off, the whole thing fell down.

"You're going to regret this!" Eggman exclaimed as he began to fly off again with the body still intact. "First part down!" Rouge exclaimed. "Initiating attack on blimp-like body!" Omega exclaimed loudly. "Already on it!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a nearby robot from the ground and took careful aim at the blimp. With one single, powerful throw, the robot went right through the blimp's cloth exterior and made all the helium inside leak out.

"Argh! Retreat!" Eggman exclaimed as he began to fly off in his weakened Egg Hawk. "Is that it?" Shadow asked. "Look! Eggman's getting away!" Rouge exclaimed as they began to chase after him. "Oh no you don't, Egghead!" I exclaimed as I flew off and began to attack the Egg Hawk body with my hair strands while staying on the ground and running after him. I made at least seven puncture holes in the metal frame until the whole thing exploded and fell to the ground in a mangled mess.

"Alright!" Rouge exclaimed as she ran up to me. It was then that the Eggman dummy fell out of the cockpit and began to laugh at us. Omega curled his robotic hand into a fist as he realized he had been tricked while Shadow looked at something else. Something that was on the ground next to the fake Eggman. It was a decrepit Shadow robot without a face, but the body and arms were still there. It was not able to be restored.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked as I hid myself somewhere. "Let's go..." Shadow exclaimed as he began to run off in the direction of the jungle. I stayed in my position behind a large rock until it happened. The Eggman fake melted into the ground and Metal Sonic soon emerged from it. "Ultimate Life Form data... has been copied!" he exclaimed as he took form.

"HEY!" I exclaimed from my position to get the robot's attention. I ran out and met the machine face to face, eyeing him with anger in my eyes. "Unknown life source. Unable to detect reasonable life form from you..." Metal Sonic said angrily as he pointed his hand at me. I didn't expect what would happen next, however. Out of nowhere, Metal Sonic began to beep extremely fast as some kind of liquid left his body and ran quickly over to... ME!

I didn't have time to react as the liquid entity melted into MY body and I felt all kinds of pain! I screamed in agony as Metal Sonic just looked at me with no expression in his eyes. "What the fuck did you do to me!?" I exclaimed when the pain began to subside. "That was not my doing," Metal Sonic eyed me with eyes of red anger now. "Give me back the Chaos entity inside you!"

"Wait... Chaos? CHAOS IS INSIDE ME?!" I exclaimed as I finally began to get what the hell just happened. Metal Sonic DID have Chaos's powers in the main game, so me just getting Chaos in my body must've dramatically changed the plot already. But there was no way in HELL I'd let Chaos back into Metal Sonic. After all, it seemed that Chaos was telling me something in my head at that very moment. "Run..." I listened immediately and ran in the direction of the Frog Forest, far FAR away from Metal Sonic.

The robotic menace tried desperately to keep up with me, but I had already made it into a nearby cannon just in time. "Catch me if ya can sucka!" I exclaimed until I remembered the bad history I had with cannons. It was too late, however, and I soon found myself flying through the air at breakneck speeds over the canyon and into the nearby jungle that was the Frog Forest.

When I finally landed, it was in the water of what seemed to be an oasis of sorts. I was surprised when I found that I didn't sink to the bottom and that I could freely swim in the blue liquid. "Huh... is this you, Chaos? Helping me out to swim or something?" I asked, wondering if it was just a coincidence. "It is no coincidence..." I heard a gurgled voice say in my head. "So... why did you do that? You know, enter my body out of nowhere?" "I refused to... be used for evil again..." "Ahh... now I get it..." I smiled as I soon made it to shore and I was met with some friendly faces I hadn't seen for awhile.

"Is that you, Sapphire? What are you doing in the water?" asked none other than Sonic himself. I could only giggle as he helped me out of the oasis's water and I planted my feet on solid land. "Oh nothing much... I ended up going downhill on a rail at a 90 degree angle, beat up a giant Eggman machine, and I just got blasted over here by a powerful cannon blast... I must say that the only good luck I've had so far is getting the jackpot at the Casino when we got separated last."

"Sounds like you've been everywhere lately, huh?" Tails smirked. "Yeah... and with more faces than just Amy, Cream, and Big. I'll tell ya about it on the way through this here jungle," I smirked as I finally was reunited with Team Sonic. And I sure as hell didn't want to run into any other team again from now on! ESPECIALLY now that I had none other than Chaos inside of my body.


	9. Ch9: A Familiar Meeting

**Ch9: A Familiar Meeting**

"So... you ended up running into the Chaotix, Amy and her friends, Rouge the Bat, an E-Series Robot AND some mystery hedgehog?" Sonic asked as I had explained my story. I made sure to keep out the fact that the mystery hedgehog was Shadow as I wanted him to find that out himself. "Yeah. And it seems that all of these different teams want the same thing: defeating Eggman," I said as we began to grind along the ivy and into the deep recesses of the Lost Jungle.

We'd already made it past the enormous, overgrown alligator so now it was only a matter of time before Sonic, Tails and Knuckles would be reunited with Shadow and Rouge. And they would meet Omega as well! "I still don't understand that last part though... you're saying that you actually saw Chaos?" Knuckles asked this time. "Not only that, but he decided to enter your body? That seems pretty fishy to me," Tails frowned at that part of my story.

"Well, believe it. In fact, I'll prove it!" I exclaimed as I tried out a move that only Chaos would know. Within moments, I felt my body turn form a solid into a complete liquid state and I dropped to the ground in a pile of blue goo. When the trio looked at me in this state, I reformed myself and smirked at them, enjoying their gaping mouths.

"Heh! How's that for proof?" I giggled at Tails specifically. "W-Whoa... that's just... wow..." Tails gulped as well as Sonic. "I think you just got ten times more awesome, Sapphire!" Sonic smirked as he grabbed my hand with a smile."You're making me blush!" I smiled. "How sweet..." said Chaos in my brain. Sonic and the others didn't react at all, so I guessed that I was the only one that could hear him.

We then continued to run down the grove until we reached what seemed to be a large arena area. Knuckles looked up and stopped in place, which made the other two look up as well. "Hey... isn't that-" Knuckles gulped when he saw Shadow among the trio of Team Dark. "Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "Heh! Talk about being stubborn and full of surprises!" Sonic smiled at his black-furred doppelganger.

"Long time no see, boys!... And Sapphire," Rouge smirked as they all jumped down from their vantage point to join us. "Hmph... you must be this... Sonic character that Sapphire mentioned..." Shadow said as he looked at the blue blur. "Wait... what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked in confusion. "I don't remember much... but I do know what she's mentioned to me..."

"See, Mr. Bad Boy here was found by Miss Treasure Hunter at Eggman's base," I explained to Sonic and the crew. "When Rouge found him, however, he was in some kind of stasis capsule and he woke up with amnesia." "Amnesia?" Tails asked. "Yeah... he didn't even know his name until I told him," Rouge frowned. "And when Shadow was woken up, so was Mr. Roboto as well," I smirked at Omega. "I am Omega. The ultimate E-Series robot!" Omega implied. "That's a pretty cool voice," Knuckles smirked.

"Omega is the last E-100 series robot Eggman created. And he's pretty much ticked at the guy because he was shut down in Shadow's room and he knows he's meant for more, right?" I smiled. "Affirmative!" Omega exclaimed. "So, since Shadow didn't remember his past, I explained it to them when we met at the Ocean Palace... literally right after we lost each other the first time." "Yeah... you've got a penchant for that at least," Rouge smirked.

"So... yeah... I'm still fuzzy on other things... for instance, I don't know who these two are..." Shadow frowned, referring to Tails and Knuckles. "Okay... this is Tails, and this is Knuckles," Sonic said at his friends. "So... are you guys going after Eggman as well?" Rouge smirked with a wink. "Yeah, we need to stop him from conquering the world again!" Sonic exclaimed. "Then why don't we go together?" I offered. "After all, seven is better than three, right?"

"You know... I guess we could travel together... so long as we can agree on one thing," Rouge smirked. "And that would be?" Sonic asked. "We give all our Chaos Emeralds to Sapphire for safe keeping. I'll do my part..." Rouge then picked out a Chaos Emerald from her body and gave it to me. I quickly placed it in my cleavage and smiled back at her. "Then let's go! I overheard some talk from an Eggman Robot earlier at the Rail Canyon and I heard that there should be a hidden Eggman Ship at a nearby castle," I smiled, actually being half truthful. I heard it from Chaos as I was explaining my tales to Sonic and the gang.

"Alright then! Let's go to the castle!" Knuckles smirked as Tails and Rouge got off to flying. I hovered above the arena and waited until Omega, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow all grabbed hold of my feet and I felt slightly heavier than usual if only because I was carrying four instead of the usual three or two. "Let's go!" I exclaimed as I lifted everyone off in the direction of the haunted towers of Hang Castle.


	10. Ch10: Upside Down All Around!

**Ch10: Upside Down All Around!**

Hang Castle was just as spooky looking in person as it was in the game. The area was filled with creepy pumpkin ghosts, strange doors that only unlocked with a switch, and lots of grind rails that I just flew around. "You really don't like grinding, do you?" Sonic asked me as we made it to the first upside down switch. "I have bad luck with it... no matter how I try, I can't seem to get any luck on those things or with cannons. It's as if they hate me," I frowned.

"I see. I remember that one incident at the Palace, but it happened more than once?" Tails asked. "It happened at the Bullet Station as well... I ended up grinding on one of those white rails and it suddenly made me dip to an angle so steep that I gained speeds of Mach 3!" "Mach 3? That's faster than me!" Sonic exclaimed. It was then that he touched the strange orb and the whole place turned upside down!

I felt the floor give way immediately and I quickly turned myself around so that I was facing towards the floor. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles weren't so lucky as they ended up falling on their faces and stomachs. As for Team Dark, it seemed that they were completely unaffected by the floor change! They were still on the floor above us! "Systems Illogical! Gravity only switches for those in certain distance of strange switch," Omega said for all of us.

"Can you guys use it?" I asked, looking up at them and feeling a bit of vertigo as I did so. "Sorry, Sapphire. It turned off after Sonic touched it," Shadow frowned. "Well crud... you guys try and find a different route I guess... we'll go on from here," Tails said. "Okay... now we gotta be extra careful not to fall off, guys," I warned, looking over the edge and seeing the endless sky underneath. "Yeah, tell me about it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"If we aren't careful, we'll be falling off the Earth entirely!" Knuckles said as we made it to what seemed to be a different door ahead of us. I opened it by hitting a switch and it opened, revealing another switch inside. I knew that this time the level design was different entirely, but I didn't care. We all made sure to stay close to each other as I hit the switch.

As expected, all of us ended up falling back into regular gravity and I noticed that we were currently in front of the door that should've been locked but was now open. "AAAHH! We're turning upside down again!" Tails exclaimed as this happened. I had already landed on the ground feet first either way. "We're back to normal now!" Sonic smiled as he landed feet first as well! Tails and Knuckles ended up falling on their butts, though.

Either way, we continued onward as we destroyed some more robots and used the jump springs to scale the tower and get to the top of the one. "Cool!" Sonic smirked. "Don't get too cocky, hedgehog," I smiled back. "We've still got some place left to explore." "Good point. Let's go on!" Sonic smirked. It was after we used the stationary grind rail that we both noticed something. Another goddamn switch where it wasn't supposed to be!

This time it was at the base of the grind rail we just used! And in front of us? The EGGMAN STATUE! It was as if this entire area was missing integral pieces! "Hmm... maybe because of your being here... it may have messed with the story a bit..." said Chaos in my brain. "Mm..." I groaned to him as Sonic and us all hit the switch and we were sent upside down once again.

After I hit the air switch with my hair (and finding that it could magically extend!), the spin pole rose up and I looked at it with worry. Should I risk it? Or should I just fly around it? "I think you should fly around it..." Chaos said. "You guys go ahead and have fun spinning. I don't want to take the risk this time," I frowned as I began to fly my way past the several poles until I reached the statue's core. Sonic and friends weren't too far behind as they got there seconds after I had landed.

"I don't blame ya on that one, Sapphire," Knuckles frowned as he had landed right on his face. "With all the bad luck you say you have, I don't blame you for not wanting to try those things... besides, I don't think you could handle the constant spinning..." "Well, you're actually right on both fronts, Knuckles," I frowned back. "I would suck at not puking up on that thing cause lord knows that I've had tons of puking memories from amusement park rides growing up." "Either way, we need to break through that wall," Tails smirked. "Leave it to me!" Knuckles smirked. He soon broke the wall above us and we all went through it at the same time.

After going on the grind rail and exiting through the opening, we soon found ourselves running down a very VERY steep decline that was the whole of one of the taller towers. "WHHOOOAAA!" all of us exclaimed as our legs began to burn from the crazy footwork we were doing. When we finally reached the jump ramp and we hit the switch, we soon began to fall down into a gauntlet of pumpkin ghosts! "Hold on guys! This is gonna get crazy!" I exclaimed as I grabbed onto all of them with my hair strands and I focused Chaos's energy once more.

I was surprised to see this one work, but I managed to shoot a large beam of water at the ghosts that made all fo them vanish into thin air! "SWEET!" I exclaimed as I finally landed on the ground, surprised that my ankles didn't shatter from the fall. "Nice job!... Can ya let us down now?" Sonic asked. "Sorry!" I quickly exclaimed as I let them down to the ground easily. "Phew! That was some wild ride!" Tails exclaimed. "I think my heart stopped during that run..." Knuckles huffed.

"We haven't seen anything yet," I frowned as I pointed over to the door that would lead to the Mystic Mansion. "Let's go. I have a feeling that it'll only get creepier as we go on..." And with that thought put in motion, all of us went in and the door closed on us instantly as we ran down the hallway into the depth of the mysterious castle.


	11. Ch11: Plot Twists Galore

**Ch11: Plot Twists Galore**

When we finally made it inside of the Mystic Manor, I was kinda shocked to be asked a certain question from Sonic. "How come it is that you keep mumbling to yourself at times?" I kind of expected that question to be asked, but I hadn't really prepared to answer it. "W-Well... for some odd reason... Chaos can communicate with me now that he's inside me..." I said as we continued onward and into the room with the paper skeletons and the door. "Oh really? What's he got to say?"

I frowned and thought to Chaos rather than talking to him openly... hoping he'd respond. 'Do you want to talk to Sonic?' "Tell him... I apologize for Station Square... I couldn't do so before..." I nodded and smiled. "He says he's sorry for what happened at Station Square, since he couldn't do so before," I relayed to the trio. "Huh... and here I thought that Chaos was a mute... turns out all he needs is a translator?" Knuckles asked. "Tell him... that was rude and uncalled for..." I chuckled a bit and looked at Knuckles.

"He says that comment was rude and uncalled for, Mr. Dreadlocks," I smirked at Knuckles with attitude. "What'd you say?" Knuckles groaned. "Cut it out you two. I found another switch!" Tails exclaimed from the other side of the boxes. "Oh really? Hit it then!" I smirked, hoping that it was the switch that would make the door open rather than be the one that flips everyone upside down. How wrong I was.

The moment Tails pressed the switch and we approached him, we all found ourselves flying upside down and onto the ceiling! Which, for some odd reason, had a small hole at the top of it... where I saw nothing but endless sky once again. "Huh... Not what your memories tell me..." Chaos frowned. "Yeah... this is gonna be tricky..." I frowned at the hole. "Hey guys?" I asked, looking at the two non flyers. "I think we should do this as a two team mission. Tails will be in charge of carrying Knuckles while I get Sonic. Okay?"

None of the guys questioned me as there was no other way to get back to where we were before. Sonic grabbed hold of my ankles as Knuckles did the same with Tails. "Okay... hold on tight guys..." I warned as I went first down the hole and began to try and search for where we should go. Tails flew right behind me at an equal pace. "Hmm... we need to find a switch first off," I said as I noticed another small opening in the manor's roof. "Okay... hold on tight, Sonic," I said as I slowly flew into the open space and I landed us on the ceiling inside.

"Whew... that was close..." Knuckles groaned as he came through with Tails. "It seems that we've gotten ourselves lost..." Tails frowned as he pointed out that we were in another part of the mansion. A part that looked like it was where they would fight the giant hammer wielder robot. But he wasn't around at all! "Wait... I think I see a switch over there!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed to a switch at the top of the upside down staircase.

"Alright, I got it!" I smirked as I slowly hovered up and waited for the other three to join me. Tails flew them up to my position and I hit the switch. The moment I did so, the floor righted itself and the door magically unlocked, revealing what appeared to be a large holding room that contained a giant aircraft! We'd found Eggman's secret hiding place for his giant death ships!

"Alright! Let's hop on!" I exclaimed, expecting this to be a piece of cake. It was anything but as none other than Eggman appeared from the sky and halted our path in another machine, one I didn't recognize from before! It looked to be a mixture of the Egg Hawk and the Egg Emperor as it was in the shape of the Egg Hawk, but had all the weapons that the Egg Emperor had!

"Really? This should be a piece of cake!" I exclaimed, using my hair immediately on the ship's head, which was actually the only thing unprotected from the whole thing. I didn't expect the hair to pierce all the way through and go into the machine's power supply, but that's what happened! Eggman flew out of the thing just as it exploded and the four of us immediately boarded the airship, just as it began to lift off.

"Whew! Just made it!" Knuckles exclaimed as we sat on the floor of the large ship as it lifted off into the night sky. "That was quite a good job, Sapphire! I didn't know your hair could puncture metal!" Sonic beamed at me. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, but I'm going to save that for another time," I smirked.

"Good point... hey, what's that in your hair?" Knuckles asked. I combed my ponytails with my hand again and found that the strand I used to destroy the boss with held a Chaos Emerald! "How come my hair is so good at finding these things?" I asked in bafflement upon finding the glowing gem and pocketing it in my cleavage as I did with the others. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that your Chaos Emerald finding abilities would be even better than Rouge's!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Oh really?"

When I heard that voice, I knew that something had to be up. Rouge was on the ship as well, but I soon found she wasn't the only one. There was also a different ship going off from the same place and I knew that the Chaotix and Amy's teams would be on it. "Heh... looks like everyone's getting in on the action finally!" I smirked. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "You'll see at some point, bub. You'll see..."


	12. Ch12: Battleship Bonanza!

**Ch12: Battleship Bonanza!**

"MWAHAHA! You fools must all have a death wish?" Eggman's voice said over the PA system. "Witness this invincible battleship built by the hands of a genius! It's power unmatched throughout the universe!" When the communication ended, All seven of us in Team Dark and Team Sonic stood on the platform and ready to battle. "You'll regret this doctor! Even if I'm not real, I'm still the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow exclaimed as we all rushed off for the battleships in our way.

After the jump ramp, we began to fly through the air and I activated my propeller hair as the other seven got on the various grind rails below me. "Be careful down there, guys!" I exclaimed as I hovered near the next ship. "If you fall now, you'll be flatter than a pancake upon hitting the ground!" "No problem. Let's keep moving!" Shadow exclaimed as we rushed forward on the ship we were currently on and I noticed something... off. Again.

At the end of the area that should have had another grind rail, there was a glide propeller instead. "This looks like the same flowers we saw in the jungle... just more mechanical," Tails said upon seeing it. "You guys wanna ride?" Sonic smirked as he did a tornado spin around it, making it float in the air awaiting the teams to get on it. It was much bigger than before as if it expected all six of the team to get on the thing. Why did I say six? No way in hell I was going to get on that thing!

When the six team members all got on the flower, it began to fly off into the distance as I propelled myself forward with my hair. I was surprisingly able to keep up with them as the ship began to blindly attack them and all the firepower missed. It was sad to say the least... their aim that is. The blue battleship soon came into view and we all landed on the battleship at the same place, my hair taking care of the miniature egg hawks in our way. "Thanks! Let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as we all rushed forward the nose of the battleship and into danger.

It took a little while, but we eventually got up to the E-2000 robot at the top of the bridge, our last hurdle to destroying the giant craft. "Those guys look a little tough!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Who do they think they are?" Shadow growled. "The E-2000. So they're in production? I'll destroy them!" Omega exclaimed as he let out a flurry of bullets at the machine and shocked to see the bullets ricochet off the robot's shield... that is until I blasted the robot with a concentrate water blast that completely destroyed his shield!

"Thank you, Sapphire," Omega said as he finished the job of obliterating the robot and destroying the rest of it. The door opened up in front of us and we saw the next hurdle. The spin dash treadmill that led to the battleship power supply. "Let's do it!" Shadow exclaimed. He grabbed Omega's and Rouge's hands as Sonic and I grabbed Tails and Knuckle's hands respectively. We all ran at full speed on the treadmill and jumped out of the top just as it exploded. "YEAH!" I exclaimed loudly at the sweet destruction... that is until I saw that we were shooting way off what it should have been!

"Damn..." Chaos swore to me. "I sense the Final Fortress... it is coming up soon... be careful, Sapphire." "Mm... I'll be careful..." I whispered to myself. When I looked ahead now I saw what Chaos meant. The Final Fortress, the biggest ship I'd ever seen fly, was coming into view. "This must be Eggman's Headquarters!" Sonic exclaimed in the lead. with Tails right behind him and Knuckles and me behind them. We were positioned so that all of us were at the same altitude and all of us would hit the grind rail.

I didn't risk hitting it, however, and flew myself above it. "How does this thing stay afloat?!" Knuckles exclaimed for all of us. "Doesn't matter! Let's take it down!" I exclaimed for him. "Alright! It's time to attack!" Shadow smirked a mean smirk. "Let's show that Egghead what some Sonic Heroes can do!" Sonic smirked as we rushed off to the beginning of the final zone. And boy would it be a long one!


	13. Ch13: Metal Sonic VS Super Sapphire!

**I just wanted to add a little bit of a something here... from now on in this fic, I will be giving lyrics, song titles, and band names from some of the Sonic music tracks. These songs don't belong to me and they are all properties of Sega and their respective music composers. With that in mind, let's get back into the action!**

 **Ch13: Metal Sonic VS Super Sapphire**

"Well this is getting good!" I smiled when I found the final Chaos emerald in the giant Eggman head that we destroyed with a self-destruct switch. Now I had all seven emeralds on my person and my bra was very large with all of them inside. "I swear, Sapphire! You're a better treasure hunter than I am! And that's saying something!" Rouge smirked slyly at me. Our smiles soon faded, however, as a large laughter resounded through the entirety of the Final Fortress. "Uh oh..." I gulped, knowing exactly who's laughter it was. It wasn't Eggman's. It was Metal Sonic's.

"Finally! All of your data... IS MINE!" he exclaimed from atop the giant Eggman head of the Final Fortress, which was closer than I remembered. Then came the sudden transformation of Metal Sonic into Metal Madness. After what seemed to be at least a whole minute of tension (and Team Rose and Chaotix suddenly appearing around us), Metal Sonic had finally reached his final transformation.

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" exclaimed Eggman from behind the Chaotix. This was followed by the Eggman robots running away from the giant metal maniac. "THAT'S Metal Sonic?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. "Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is now super strong! He can't be defeated unless we have the-" Eggman ranted until I pulled out the seven Emeralds from my bra and held them with both hands as well as with my hair.

"H-How did you find them all?!" Eggman exclaimed upon seeing all of the shiny, powerful emeralds in my possession. "No time to explain, Egghead," I frowned at him. "We've got to defeat this metal maniac! Ready Sonic?" I asked, handing him four emeralds as I held the other three. "Sonic! No!" Amy exclaimed. "Amy, we have to," I sighed at her. "Okay then! Let's take down this Metal Monkey!" I smiled as the emeralds surrounded both Sonic and myself. And in that moment, I pushed into my pocket and suddenly heard something I didn't expect. My Ipod from my world playing the title song from this game!

" _What goes up, must come down! Yet my feet don't touch the ground! See the world spinning upside-down, a mighty crash without a sound!"_ It sung loudly as Sonic and I went Super. While Sonic was his golden yellow self, I myself was pure pink with my hair splitting into seven different strands and extending to look like alien tentacles! I knew immediately that Chaos was affecting my transformation at this time. "ALRIGHT! Time to go to the scrap heap, Metal Sonic!" I exclaimed loudly as Sonic and I flew off to do battle with Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic immediately flew off into the air and both Sonic and myself followed him quickly. We went above the clouds and began to let out our attacks on the giant metal monster. _"I can feel your every rage, step aside I'll turn the page! Breaking through your crazy maze, like a laser beam my eyes on you!"_ the song continued to play. While Sonic attacked his wings with super strong homing attacks, I focused my energy into my hair tentacles and I ended up doing something I didn't expect to happen.

Out of nowhere, just as Sonic got clear of Metal Sonic's wings, my hair let out a massive mixture of different colored laser beams at the mechanized hedgehog, obliterating his armor, draining his energy, and sending him spiraling down to the Final Fortress as his body began to shrink down. "AAAWWW SWEET!" I exclaimed as my Ipod sung the part that I forgot came up. "S _onic Heroes! Sonic Heroes! Bind you, confine you, defying your reign! Sonic Heroes! Sonic Heroes! Setting the stage for the hero's parade!"_

When that part came on and was sung in front of Sonic, he looked at me in complete shock, which I expected. "Um... care to explain?" he asked me right then and there. I sighed, knowing that I was busted due to my carelessness. "I'll tell you later, once we check on the situation down there," I frowned as I flew us down towards the Final Fortress to see Metal Sonic on his hands and knees from being beaten.

"Why... Why can't I ever beat you?" he asked as his body shrunk from its bigger form to its smaller form. "Because, we're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic smirked, giving me a wink afterwards. "I think we're screwed..." Chaos said inside of me... but with a more feminine voice than I remembered... almost as if he was a she now. "It's from you going super... I think it changed my gender or something..." I then thought to her _You don't mind it do you?_ "Not really..."

I smiled at her response and chased after Sonic when Amy tried to run after him. The Final Fortress soon landed on the ground as Team Chaotix went to go beat up Eggman and Big and Cream had finally found Chocola and Froggy... (thank god). But I knew that Sonic was going to ask me some questions... and I'd have to answer him the truth... something I didn't expect to happen so soon.


	14. Ch14: The Truth

**Ch14: The Truth**

I tried to avoid Sonic's questioning as best I could, but I knew that I had to tell him soon as he wouldn't stop running after me for over two hours. "Come on, Sapphire! Just tell me why that song had those lyrics!" Sonic exclaimed from behind me as he grinded on the ivy and I simply ran on the ground. And for some reason, the ivy made him go faster than me!

"Okay already! Just jump down and we'll talk," I finally exclaimed as I was beginning to feel tired out and Tails and Knuckles hadn't caught up for about an hour by now. Sonic jumped from the ivy and landed right by me. "So tell me what's going on. Why does that song have my name in it?" Sonic asked me, expecting the truth. I sighed heavily and looked at him with a serious face.

"I expect you to believe everything I'm about to say. I am being completely honest and you are not to tell anybody at all what I'm about to say. Got it?" I asked him, making sure he got the message. "I got it. I won't tell anyone," Sonic said seriously as well. "Okay... that song, Sonic Heroes? It's not just a song about you... it's a song about a video game that has you in it... a video game in my world..." I sighed.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked. "Your world? You mean you weren't from here originally? And what do you mean a video game?" "I mean that, in my world, you are nothing but a video game character. Fictional. Non-existent except on a console," I said sternly. "Huh... you mean everything we just did was all part of a video game in your world?" Sonic asked. "Not just this one, Sonic," I sighed as I flicked through the Ipod and showed him other songs.

"There's "All Hail Shadow, which will happen at a place we'll visit in the future for Shadow... there's Reach for the Stars, which will be again in the future... My Sweet Passion, which was Amy's theme during the battles with Chaos when he was bad... there are so many games with your name on them and ever since the adventures you had in stopping Chaos, these musical themes have been in nearly every Sonic game... and I'll play them for you after they are to be found... so long as you keep the secret."

"Well that's a lot of songs... is there one for our team in this... game?" Sonic asked. "Yes, but you're missing the point," I frowned at him angrily. "You're world is a video game in mine and I somehow got warped to this world from my own... and turned from a human into this..." "Wait a minute... you were a human at one point?" Sonic asked with a gasp. "Yes... the last thing I remember before I woke up here was that I was in the hurricane of the century and my television engulfed me in a bright flash of light. Then I ran into you and I immediately knew that there was no going back home..."

"Sapphire," Sonic tried to console me as my eyes fell to signal my sadness. "It's not like I didn't have anything back home worth mentioning," I sighed, telling him personal issues now that I hadn't shared with even my friends in my own world. "My parents left me at an orphanage when I was but a toddler and I graduated school without any family wanting me... so when I got the chance, I left the orphanage and made my home at the edge of a small town about three miles inland from the coast. The hurricane hit a year later and I got warped here... how ironic that I had to be turned into a hedgehog to finally belong in society, huh?"

I looked at Sonic without crying and held his hand gently. "Whatever happens from now on, Sonic... I don't want to leave this world... sure it's not home, but it's much better than my world where war, drugs, and crime run rampant daily... so don't tell anyone and just let me travel with you please?" I asked him. Sonic wrapped his arms around me, which surprised me, as he was now voluntarily hugging me. "I won't tell anyone, Sapphire. And you're free to run with me across the globe if you want to," Sonic said gently, which only made me begin to tear up.

I lost it right there and both of us just stayed like that, even after Tails and Knuckles eventually caught up. They remained quiet until I stopped crying, which I was grateful for. "Sonic? Sapphire?" Tails asked in worry. I sighed and released Sonic from the hug, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. "Hey Sonic?" I asked, the tears now replaced with something else. Pure happiness.

"How about we run off to the sunset? I want to see the sun a little bit more until it sets completely." "Heh! No problem for me!" Sonic smiled as we both got up. "Tails and Knuckles? You take care now, okay?" "Where are you going?" Tails asked. "Just off to follow the sun. We'll catch up with you guys in due time, I guarantee it!" I smiled. "Let's go!" I smirked as we rushed off into the distance and I played the song We Can on the Ipod. " _Look out, down below! Sonic is on the go! Can't stop this party to saaave the world!"_


	15. Ch15: One Month Up In Flames

**Ch15: One Month Up In Flames**

It had been only one month after our adventures of Sonic Heroes and I shared all the songs with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from Sonic Adventure to Heroes... since Sonic told me I should tell them as well so they wouldn't get skeptical. I reluctantly agreed and they heard a lot of cool songs. Even though Knuckles wasn't into his rap segments, he did like the saxophone solo in Unknown from M.E.

Tails also liked his songs as well as Big the Cat and Team Dark's songs for some odd reason. Sonic's favorites? His theme in Sonic Adventure, Live and Learn, and Amy's song My Sweet Passion. It was also during this time that Sonic and I began to bond on some pretty deep topics. I talked about how I was bullied all through high school, he talked about how he never met his parents. So that pretty much made both of us orphans. It was during this time that we bonded in a certain way that I knew was the definition of a crush.

Naturally when I brought it up, Sonic was quick to reject it, but I caught him one time when he was asleep. He was saying some pretty risque things about me in his dreams, which I told him about the very next morning. "Gah! You... You heard me say those things?!" Sonic exclaimed loudly. I then told him that I had it on the Ipod and played his murmurings on it. "Rgh... Sapphire... sexy... mm... juicy pussy..." "Don't tell anyone about this. Ever!" Sonic exclaimed after hearing that. "Only if you accept the fact that you like me and I like you and we become a couple," I playfully smiled back at him. "Ugh! Fine, just delete it then!" Sonic groaned. I happily complied and the tape was no more... and our relationship was official.

That was just five days ago and I could already tell by Chaos's faint signals that today was the day that something would happen. Something that wasn't from Shadow the Hedgehog or Sonic 06. No. It was from a game I never expected to become canon. Sonic Rush.

The moment Chaos said where Night Carnival was, I immediately rushed over there as fast as Mach 3 speeds due to the training I had been doing with Sonic. Now he was able to run at the same speeds as me, though I knew it may alter the story a bit because of that. By the time I reached Night Carnival, the first Blaze stage, it had grown dark and the whole place was lit up by neon galore.

"Great... now how am I gonna find a pyrokinetic cat in a 3d environment when Rush was all 2d side scrolling?" I asked Chaos out loud. "I can sense a slight change of temperature above us by four meters and to the right by six... I think she's battling Eggman," Chaos said in her now female voice. I was still surprised every time she spoke as I had to keep reminding myself that Chaos had turned into a girl after I went Super Sapphire.

I activated my propeller ponytails and zoomed up to the area where I saw flames spouting from the ground and onto what seemed to be a giant crane. It was Blaze without a doubt, fighting Eggman. Either way, I flew in and began to nosedive, using my hair to slice the crane right down the middle and causing Eggman to pop out of the machine. "Hah! One crane style sushi!" I smirked mischievously. "Wha? Who are you?!" exclaimed Blaze from below me, who was actually wearing pants... which I guessed was needed as she didn't wear them in Rush, 06, or Generations and I would've seen her lady parts otherwise.

"Heh! You may have beaten me, but I still have the emeralds!" Eggman smirked. "Nope! You're gonna be short some," I smiled as I took his cruiser with my ponytail and spun him into the distance, a single emerald popping out as he did so. "Hah!" I smirked as I caught the emerald with my hair and jumped down to Blaze's level. Her face remained shocked, but quickly changed to one of seriousness upon seeing that I had one of the Sol Emeralds. "Give me that Emerald!" Blaze growled as her hand began to glow with flames. "I'll give it back... but only if you say please..." I smiled slyly at her.

"W-What?" Blaze gawked at my saying. "Like I'm gonna fall for that! You're just getting me to lower my guard so you can take me out!" Blaze accused. "How is saying the phrase 'please hand me the emerald' going to make you lower your guard?" I asked back, growing a little annoyed with her down to earth nature already. "Rrgh... fine... please hand me the emerald..." Blaze finally gave in. I used my hair to give her her precious emerald right after she said that. "See? Wasn't so hard now was it?" I smirked at her.

"Hmph! You help me without even knowing who I am... who are you?" Blaze asked. "The name is Sapphire... Sapphire the Hedgehog," I giggled as I melted into the ground as a puddle and quickly resurfaced behind her, which surprised her a lot. "Master of flight, hair manipulation, hydrokinesis, and expert emerald tracker... as seen with what just happened." Blaze took a minute to regain herself and that was when I noticed a bush from behind her... on a freaking building... right next to her legs. I knew who was in it and didn't have to guess. "Huh? What's this?" Blaze asked when she noticed the bush.

Cream popped her head out and smiled "Hello!" causing Blaze to jump up and land right next to me... accidentally charring the bush in the process. "Whew! That was close..." Cream gulped when that happened. "Who are you?" Blaze asked Cream... oi... "My name is Cream! May I ask what your name is and why you're with Sapphire?"

Blaze took a minute to respond, but eventually said her name. "Blaze... Blaze the cat..." she said with a sigh. "Nice to meet you, Blaze! Let's be friends!" Cream giggled. "Hmm..." Blaze said as if she were deep in thought, just like in the game. "Come on! I'll take you two to my house!" Cream exclaimed as she took Blaze by the hand and began to fly away with her ears. "W-wah!" Blaze exclaimed as her fear of heights came into play.

I stayed below the two and hovered right along with my hair. "Don't worry, Blaze!" I smiled from below them. "If you fall off, I'll catch you in an instant. Okay?" "J-Just b-be sure to c-catch me if that happens!" Blaze stuttered as she held onto Cream for dear life. She was completely oblivious as we reached what looked to be a cute little house in a prairie... (No, I'm not making a Little House on the Prairie joke!) Soon we'd be able to continue our hunt for Eggman and have some action in the Leaf Storm Zone.


	16. Ch16: Blazing Through the Forest

**Ch16: Blazing Through the Forest**

After being invited in for some tea and reluctantly agreeing to Cream and I being her guides, we ran off to a large forest that I could only guess to be the Leaf Storm Zone. "Hold it! I gotta put some tunes on!" I smirked as I pulled out my Ipod and the song for this level began to play... and I set it on loop settings. "Hmm... catchy," Blaze said with a frown as we rushed off and into the wooded area.

Blaze went first in the group and demonstrated her fire capabilities to destroy some robots as well as do some pretty nifty tricks in the air. What shocked me most, however, was that the grass and trees didn't burn up from her intense flames! It was almost as if she was controlling herself whenever she used her flame powers. "So Blaze?" I asked as we continued to run through the forest and actually used the jump springs and vines to get around. "What?" Blaze asked me. "Why is it that you're so reluctant to be a little bit positive? It's like your a negative Nancy 24/7."

Blaze, Cream and I continued to run as Blaze sighed heavily. "I want to tell you... but I can't..." Blaze sighed. "You don't have to, hon..." I smiled at her. "Because I already know." Blaze stopped in place right there just at the edge of the area. "What did you just say?" Blaze asked with a stern face. "You were made fun of because of your pyrokinesis, weren't you? Bullied by others because of your inability to control your flame powers... am I wrong in saying that?"

Blaze looked me over with a confused look until she finally sighed and nodded. "Wait... how do you know about Blaze?" Cream asked me. "Don't you remember, Cream? I have Chaos inside me. She has the ability to read minds, didn't you know?" I winked at her. The song continued to play and I decided it best to turn it off now. "So... you know about the Sol Emeralds then as well?" she asked me. "I know that your the guardian of them as well as a princess in a different dimension and I also know that Eggman and a certain man that looks just like him are the ones that brought you here... though I think you already know who it may be."

After I told her this stuff, she just ran off ahead of me again and I followed suit along with Cream. "I need to get the Sol Emeralds before something awful happens!" Blaze exclaimed loudly. I already knew what that bad thing would be. The universes of Sonic's and Blaze's merging into a single one. "I'll help you, Blaze," I said as I rushed after her. "Me too! Don't forget me!" Cream exclaimed also. "Chao chao!" Cheese said in his own language.

"Wait!" Blaze exclaimed as we saw something happening in the distance. It was none other than Sonic and he had just beaten Eggman in a battle. "You'll regret this!" he exclaimed as he hovered away in his small ship. "Wait Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. It was then that Blaze saw what was in front of Sonic. A Sol Emerald! "Huh? What's this?" Sonic asked. It was stopped instantly when Blaze ran over and erupted a pillar of flame upon picking up the emerald.

"Whoa, what?!" Sonic jumped backwards. "Finally. I've got the second one. Thank you for defeating him," Blaze said in a serious tone as she ran off in our direction and we followed the fiery damsel through the jungle some more. "We've still got five more to find! Can't waste anymore time!" Blaze growled as she ran ahead and I actually had to hold onto Cream with my hair because of how fast we were going.

"Hey... what's this strange lumpiness I feel in your hair, Sapphire?" Cream asked as she moved her hand through my hair. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention it before, but I'm keeping the Chaos Emeralds in my ponytails for safe keeping... as in, they're in my body through Chaos's absorption capabilities," I explained to Cream. "Huh... Chaos Emeralds? What are those?" Blaze asked as we neared the next area, Mirage Road.

"I'll tell you more when we go there," I said as I pointed towards the pyramid. "Fine... let's go," Blaze said as we all rushed into the entrance to the pyramid and into level 3. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sapphire..." Chaos said in my mind. "Mm... I know," I whispered to her quietly. Luckily, Cream had gotten used to me talking with Chaos and Blaze hadn't noticed me talking to myself... yet. "I just hope nothing gets messed up..." I sighed. "If we just stick to the plot, we should be okay..." Chaos said back. "Yeah..."


	17. Ch17: The Sol Emeralds Explained

**Ch17: The Sol Emeralds Explained**

"So you're saying that these Chaos Emeralds are seven in total, they have mystical powers, and they have a relationship with a mutated Chao named Chaos?" Blaze asked me as we continued through the Mirage Road. We were on the large mechanism that had now fallen off the track and was floating in a small river through the pyramid. "Yeah... sounds a little hard to swallow at first, doesn't it?" I asked back.

"Hm... I'd be lying if I said I saw no similarities to the Chaos and Sol Emeralds," Blaze said as we dodged some boulders falling from above. "What do you mean similarities? You mean like the Sol Emeralds have some distinction to them, they're full of power, or they are connected to some kind of creature/deity?" I asked back. "Well... mostly the power and creature things... but it's kind of private..." Blaze sighed.

"Private? I just told you everything about the Chaos Emeralds. So why should the Sol Emeralds be kept secret?" I asked. "Yeah! That's not really fair!" Cream pointed out. Blaze sighed at our insistence and held out the two Emeralds she had already obtained. "These Emeralds... they hold immense power that can only be used by those of the royal family... which I am part of," Blaze finally said. "And as for the deity... I don't remember the whole name... but it sounds like Solar almost..."

I literally went slack jawed when she said that, mostly because I now understood something about the Sonic 06 game. Sol Emeralds and... "Solaris? Would that be it?" I asked, hoping that my hunch was right. "T-That's it! The deity is named Solaris!" Blaze exclaimed. "But... how'd you know?" "I heard about Solaris before... something along the lines of a princess... and about a certain incident... but this is just speculation that I heard during my adventures with Sonic... as in, not really valid," I sighed, hoping I didn't give away too much information.

It was then that we all noticed that we had reached an end part to the river and we all hopped off the edge of it. "Hmm... I sense something..." Chaos said inside me. I immediately went on alert and looked all over as we ran forward. "Ah! It's an Emerald! But... I don't sense Eggman nearby... it could be a trap." I knew that it'd be risky, but I ran ahead of the other two and risked the trap, knowing full well that Eggman must've been nearby and having some kind of plan in mind.

When I finally got the Emerald, I showed it off to Blaze and Cream from my position, which was in the middle of the Egg Scarab arena. It was then that it happened. Out of nowhere, a force field surrounded me and I was trapped... or so the Egghead thought. "Hahahah! I got you now, Sapphire!" Eggman exclaimed as I focused Chaos's power. Just as he finished laughing, I began to flood the entirety of the field, continuing to fill it with water even after filling it to the brim. It didn't take long for the force field to explode from excess mass inside of it!

"No! What the hell happened?!" Eggman exclaimed from his perch. I had already flew up into the air and located the Egghead instantly, handling his flying saucer with my hair the same as I did in the Night Carnival. "Waaah!" he exclaimed as another Emerald flew out of his cockpit. "Hah!" I smirked as I caught the Emerald in midair. "Emerald number 3! We're on a roll!"

"Heh... That was a pretty clever trick, I'll admit," Blaze smiled for the first time. "Aww, are you finally smiling?" I smirked back at her as I gave her the Emerald. Blaze immediately looked shocked at this and I took her hand. "It's not a bad thing to smile, Blaze. In fact, I think you look better with a smile rather than a constant frown," I said to her. "I agree!" Cream smiled from behind us.

"Hm... smile..." Blaze mumbled. "Either way, we should continue on... I think we should go this way!" I said as I ran out of the pyramid with Blaze and Cream right behind me. "Wait!" Blaze exclaimed from behind me. "What?" I asked her. "Don't run so fast! I can't keep up with that kind of speed!" "Well at least you're being honest... and for that, we'll listen to some tunes on the way!" I smirked as I began to play some tunes from this game... mostly because none of them related to Sonic or Blaze. I put on the music for Night Carnival which resulted in a smile from Blaze. "Heh... that's kinda catchy," she said. "I know!" I smirked back at her.


	18. Ch18: Fire and Ice and Amy Again

**Ch18: Fire and Ice... and Amy Again**

After a chance meeting with Knuckles (and Blaze accidentally causing a rock slide to trap him because of his attitude problems), we were soon at an area that looked like a cross between a water park and a Greek city. It made me giddy that I would be able to have some fun with the water in this place! "Heh! Let's see how these robots do with a little bit of water in their circuits!" I smirked as I dove into the water below and began to swim around through it like a mermaid.

I loved how freely I could swim with Chaos helping me, even to the point of using my ponytails to go faster under the waves. "WOO! This is awesome!" I exclaimed loudly when I jumped out of the water and joined back up with Blaze and Cream near some platforms. "I wish I could have as much fun as you, Sapphire," Blaze admitted truthfully. "Sadly, my flames would be useless underwater. Even being here for a long amount of time could hinder my flames..." Blaze sighed. "I know what to do then!" I smirked as I hovered above the waves and held onto Blaze with my hand. "Hold on tight, I'm flying us through this place!" I smiled widely.

"H-Hey! Hold it!" Blaze tried to say as we flew up and over the platforms and robots. "It's not that bad, Blaze," Cream smiled from the ground... which was only seven feet beneath us. I wasn't cruel to the point of intentionally exposing Blaze to ankle-shattering heights! "E-Easy for you to say!" Blaze gulped with her eyes closed. "Relax, Blaze. You're literally mere feet off the ground," I pointed out. "Yeah! Seven feet isn't that bad of a drop!" Cream frowned.

Blaze looked down beneath her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew... I thought you'd go overboard..." Blaze sighed. "I'm not that cruel that I'd exploit your fears, Blaze," I smiled back. "Um... fears? What fears?" Blaze tried to play dumb. "Fear of heights? Ringing any bells? Literally just happened?" The cat girl groaned at that and Cream and I could only giggle. "Don't worry, Blaze. I'm afraid of ghosts honestly," Cream admitted with a smile. "And I'm afraid of hurricanes. Don't ask why, just go with it," I smiled.

After flying for a few minutes, we eventually came upon an area that had a circular arena with water all around it. And a single, giant machine in the middle of it. And guess who it belonged to? "Yo! Eggface!" I exclaimed loudly from the air as I focused Chaos's energy once again. This time I focused the water on Eggman's machine and froze it solid as well as the water in the arena as it was completely separate from the rest of the area. "Gah! That cursed Hedgehog again?!" he exclaimed as I dropped Blaze on the ice and Eggman tried to fly away... but to no avail as I did some deja vu on his ass and flung him far with my hair again!

"OH COME ON!" Eggman exclaimed loudly as another Emerald was dropped. Blaze picked it up and I swooped down to pick her up. "Heh! Was that cool or what?" I asked the two as we flew off into the distance. "That was amazing!" Cream exclaimed with a giggle. "I must admit, freezing the robot in place to prevent it from moving is a pretty decent trick," Blaze smirked as we flew over the water park and back towards the area where we met Knuckles. It was there that we saw not Knuckles, but a certain pink hedgehog in the middle of our path. "Oh! There's Amy!" I gasped as I lowered us down to her height.

"Huh? Oh! Is that you, Sapphire?!" Amy exclaimed when I landed in front of her. "In the flesh and in person!" I smirked at my rival... at least that's what I'd refer to her as when she found out Sonic and I were official. "Who's this? I've never seen you before," Amy said, looking at Blaze the Cat. "This is Blaze! She's our new friend!" Cream smiled. "Yeah... friend..." Blaze smiled, actually showing kind natures before the Dead Line Zone.

"I'm Amy Rose! It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go! SONIC!" Amy exclaimed as she rushed ahead and over towards a hang glider. It would lead to Altitude Limit Zone for sure! "Who's this Sonic character you guys keep mentioning?" Blaze asked finally. "He's not only faster than the speed of wind, but he's officially my boyfriend," I said, making sure to say the word 'boyfriend' as quiet as possible. It didn't work as I saw Amy's hang glider turn around and start to come back. "Damn... she's got some good hearing..." I groaned as I lifted up Blaze and Cream flew underneath us.

"H-Hey! We're not going up there are we?!" Blaze exclaimed. "Think about it: construction site in the sky equals Eggman presence! Simple!" I smirked as Amy attempted to catch up with us. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as we neared the next area. "I knew she was obsessed, but chasing after me because Sonic likes me better? She's got issues..." I groaned when we finally landed on a... grind rail. "Oh boy... let's hope I have better luck this time around..."


	19. Ch19: Conquering Fears

**Ch19: Conquering Fears**

"Whoa!" I gulped when I almost fell off the grind rail. We were on the ones with the spikes now and Blaze was equally as scared as I was. "This is way too high!" Blaze gawked as she continued to grind ahead of me. "Easy for you to say! I hate these things!" I cried out as I nearly lost it on the dismount and barely landed on the next. If I hadn't have used my hair, I'd have fell off and into the lasers underneath!

"Get a grip, guys!" Cream exclaimed to us as we finally landed on a solid platform. She was one to talk, as she had flown the way here like a cheater. "E-Easy for you to say, C-Cream!" Blaze shook in fear as she barely inched forward. Not only was this place very high up for both of us, but I knew there would be hang gliders, more grind rails, and tons of flames, spikes, and lasers ahead. In short, me and Blaze were pretty terrified.

"Listen. Heights and grind rails may be scary, but you guys don't have anything to fear if you have your awesome abilities at your disposal!" Cream exclaimed in a stern, yet calm manner. I was shocked that she was actually unafraid of everything and that she was telling us that our powers gave us no fear. "C-Cream... aren't you scared of anything?" I asked. "Of course! Everyone has a secret fear... and as for me, I'm... afraid of robots..."

Both Blaze and I were speechless when Cream admitted this as her fear, not even trying to hide it. "Cream... you're afraid of robots?" I asked, stunned that Cream would actually go on all of these adventures with us even though she was afraid of every one of Eggman's machines. "I'm not proud to admit it, but anytime I see a robot, I feel extremely timid on the inside... but I don't let that stop me! My mother always taught me that if you fear something, tackle it head on!" Cream exclaimed.

Blaze looked at her just as stunned as I was. She learned that from her mother? She must've been a very strict teacher to have her tackle her fears on a near daily basis. "Huh... I guess when you put it like that, high places and grind rails... don't really seem all that intimidating..." Blaze admitted. "Yeah... I mean, in the past, grind rails always made me go off track and almost made me fall into a canyon! But this time, the only thing keeping me from grinding successfully is my developed fear of them," I pointed out when I actually thought about it.

"Exactly! Now let's go get those Sol Emeralds back from Dr. Eggman, please?" Cream said in the most polite manner possible. It only made her that much cuter and even more of a leader than I thought a seven year old rabbit could be! "You're right! We need to get those Sol Emeralds before something terrible happens!" Blaze exclaimed as she burst off into the distance of the airborne construction site.

After that much-needed pep talk for both Blaze and myself, we ended up doing much better without worrying about our fears. The grind rails this time around were much tamer for me and I was able to grind on them surprisingly smooth! Blaze kept on using her flame powers to jet higher and higher as if she was now completely unafraid of heights! Cream was right!

It only took a little bit more until we finally made it to Eggman on the top of the entire facility, flying in what appeared to be a giant falcon robot. "Haha! You three have climbed up so high, but now you'll fall to the ground thanks to my newest invention, the Egg Eagle!" exclaimed Eggman from the cockpit. "Not this time and not any time, Baldy!" I exclaimed loudly.

Of course, this ticked Eggman off and he immediately began firing at us with large bullets from the robot's wings. When he did this, I grabbed Blaze and Cream with two of my ponytails and I destroyed the right wing of the giant beast with my third. "AAAHHH!" Eggman exclaimed as he had to eject from the spiraling machine. "You'll regret that, SAPPHIRE THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman exclaimed loudly.

He tried to fly off, but I launched Blaze over in his direction with my ponytail. "Give me back... THE SOL EMERALDS!" she exclaimed as she would've in the game. "WWWAAAHHH!" Eggman exclaimed as he flew off in the distance and another Emerald flew into her grasp. I grabbed her in midair with my Ponytail and got her over to the platform. "Thanks for the save there..." Blaze puffed when I set her down. "No problem, Blaze. That's what friends are for, right?" I smiled at her. "F-Friends... yeah..." "Now let's go find some more Emeralds, shall we?" I winked as I Blaze and Cream latched onto me and I flew us off the platform and hovered down to earth.


	20. Ch20: A Chance Meeting

**Ch20: A Chance Meeting**

After we all landed on the firm ground, Blaze actually began to kiss the grass while I just tried to get the shivers out of my feet from not using them for a full fifteen minute flight. Yeah. THAT was how high up we were! "I didn't know we were up that high in the sky..." I admitted when Blaze finished. "Good thing I faced my fears... otherwise, I think I may have lost it..." Blaze groaned. "Hey, at least we're all okay," Cream smiled as I noticed something wrong with her... her left ear looked like it got nicked by something and was actually bleeding!

"Cream... your ear is bleeding!" I gulped at her. "Huh? My ear?" Cream asked as I took it in my hand. "It's a little nick... I should patch it up just in case of infection..." I sighed as I put my hand on the wound and Cream winced at it. "Chao?" asked Cheese as I did this. Little did any of them know that as I was touching her, Chaos was using some kind of power to heal the wound. "It's the power of the Turquoise Chaos Emerald..." Chaos said in my brain. _Wait... Chaos Emeralds have powers on their own?_ "Yes... I'll tell you more about them later..."

When Chaos and I had finished, the wound had reduced to nothing more than a small scar that had completely been sealed up. "Hmm... Healing powers too? That's a useful trick if there ever was one," Blaze said to us when Cream touched the area to feel her tiny scar. "How'd that even happen?" Cream asked. "I think it may have been from either the shrapnel of Eggman's machine or you may have gotten nicked by a stray bullet when he fired on us," I said. "At least he didn't do any serious damage... I need these to fly you know!" Cream smiled.

It was just then that I heard a noise from nearby. A noise that sounded like running feet and propeller tails. I knew who it was immediately and really didn't have any way to hide myself. Blaze, Cream and I just stood there as Sonic skidded to a stop in front of us along with Tails. "It's you! We finally caught up!" Sonic exclaimed when he saw me and Blaze. "Oh! Sonic and Tails! How are you?" Cream asked innocently.

"Cream, come over here..." Tails said as if he thought Blaze was dangerous. "Hm? What are you implying?" she asked him. "Hey Sonic... um... how are you doing this fine afternoon?" I asked my boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn't get upset by me being with Blaze. "This is Blaze... I decided to travel with her for a while..." I said simply. "So your name is Blaze is it?" Sonic asked. "Yes... Blaze the Cat... but I'm quite busy, so if you'll excuse me," Blaze said rudely, trying to go past the two. "Wait! We need to ask you some questions!" Tails exclaimed. "Do you know anything about Eggman Nega or the Space Time Continuum tearing apart?"

Blaze kept her calm demeanor, but I could tell by her shivering that she was struck hard by this. I played it cool though. "Eggman Nega? (He's here too...)" Blaze said, whispering the last part to herself. "All we've been seeing is regular Eggman if that's what you're asking," I said for her. "And Sapphire... why did you run off on me suddenly?" Sonic asked. "Urgh... I'll tell you later, but right now Cream and I need to help Blaze out," I said in an annoyed voice.

"Help her out? With what?" Sonic asked as Blaze looked at me in a shocked fashion. "Finding some items that are very important. If we don't find them something bad's gonna happen... though I am guessing that the something bad may be this Space Time Continuum spreading..." I groaned. "Now can you let us through? We need to find two more of these items and we're golden!"

"Urk... Fine. But just so you know, Sapphire, I still need an explanation at some point," Sonic groaned as he rushed off behind us... off to the same place that we had just left. Blaze then started to run off and I picked Cream up with my hair and pursued the feline. "So that was Sonic... and why did he know you so well?" Blaze asked me whenever we actually started to run on what seemed to be a bridge.

A single battleship could be seen in the distance and I knew that would be our next area: Huge Crisis. "Sonic is.. um... my boyfriend..." "Oh? But won't that mean..." Cream said. I finished her sentence for her though. "That means that if Amy finds out, she's gonna try everything she can to attack me... so no telling the Rose of the Amy, okay, Cream?" "Hehe! Okay!" Cream laughed at how I said that. "Heh... I'd actually like to see that," Blaze chuckled as the ship drew nearer. "I would too..." Chaos said in my brain. _Yeah yeah... just make sure you explain about those Emeralds while we're in Huge Crisis Zone!_ I thought to her. "Okay."


	21. Ch21: Elements of Chaos

**I feel I must say this now but anytime a word is in _Italics_ , it means that Sapphire is thinking, which will mostly be her ways of communicating with Chaos in private. Now that I got that out of the way, let's continue.**

 **Ch21: Elements of Chaos**

"The Chaos Emeralds are not only full of power when unified as one, but they can be used for other means all on their own," Chaos told me as we entered a tube that propelled Blaze, Cream and me forward like in the Chemical Plant Zone we'd see later on. "The Chaos Emerald power that I used before was the one of Heart and Purity... the Turquoise Emerald... with the power to purify the darkest of hearts... and heal the nastiest of wounds..."

 _Sounds like the Turquoise Emerald can be pretty powerful when put to use,_ I thought to Chaos while humming a tune. I didn't want Blaze or Cream to think that I was talking to myself after all! "Good thinking... and yes, the Turquoise Emerald is quite powerful..." Chaos giggled in my brain... ACTUAL GIGGLING! "No need to be so surprised..." Chaos groaned. "Anyway... the green Chaos is of the wind, bestowing lightning fast speeds to any who use it... though you and Sonic's friends are already fast so it'd probably be overkill..." _No kidding!_

"You've been awfully quiet lately, Sapphire... is something wrong?" Cream asked me. "Huh? Nothing's wrong... I'm uh... just talking with Chaos about stuff..." I admitted, not wanting to say what kind of stuff. "Okay!" Cream smirked. "At least we don't have them to worry us anymore..." Chaos said with a sigh. "Moving on, the Blue Chaos Emerald is one with the water... using this Emerald, one can use the water around them to battle and protect..." _Sounds pretty much like you in some cases..._ "Only because it was the Blue Chaos that I chose to mutate with..." _I see..._

Blaze, Cream and I then started to pile into a small car that looked rocket powered, which I knew would be a fun ride. "The Red Emerald is one of flames. Using it will give you powers equal to that of your friend Blaze..." _Awesome! I could cook hot dogs with just the snap of a finger!_ I thought giddily as the rocket car jetted forward. "Indeed... the Yellow Chaos Emerald is the controller of the ground. With it, you can manipulate the Earth's crust, sand, and even rock." _Rock on!_ "No terrible puns please!" _Sorry! Opportunity was just too good to miss!_

"Ahem... the White Chaos Emerald is one of Light," Chaos continued, though a little annoyed by my awful joke. The sun may not listen to this Emerald, but you can use your body as a literal flash of brightness to hinder your enemies as well as enter the minds of others... otherwise known as mind reading..." _Sounds like something Silver could do... you know, when we meet him._ Well... he's psychokinetic... not a mind reader. There is a difference." _Aw man!_

"And finally... the Purple Chaos Emerald is one of darkness, the most impure of the seven... Using it on it's own will corrupt your mind unless you are pure of heart... which is why Mephiles uses it near the end of Sonic 06... that is unless the story gets screwed up again..." _Ain't that the truth..._ I thought back. "That is why the Emeralds must stay within you with my powers... if they were to be used for evil in 06, then that would spell doom for everyone!" _And we only have to thank Mephiles and Iblis on that one there... and the windbag king that created them..._

"Wait a minute..." Blaze said as she halted all of us when we reached a certain area. It was the area right before the goal mark. I was talking to Chaos so much that I didn't notice most of the level! "What is it Blaze?" Cream asked her. "I... I thought I felt something... some kind fo presence... but it was probably nothing now that I think about it..." Blaze sighed.

I could tell by how she was talking and her facial expressions that she was obviously lying. _Chaos? Can you possibly let me see what she's thinking with the White Emerald?_ I asked her in thought. "I will... here..." Chaos said as I suddenly felt my ears inside of Blaze's brain... it felt weird... like I was having a dream and I knew I was awake. _I don't know... I could've sworn I felt some kind of power in the Sol Emeralds just now..._ Blaze thought to herself. _I also hear a voice from them... it's saying... Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles... what could that mean..._

When I exited Blaze's thoughts, it felt like a boxer had punched me in the face and I got a serious migraine. "AGH!" I exclaimed the moment it hit. "Sapphire! Is something the matter?!" Blaze asked me, actually showing concern for me... which I guessed should've been expected, as she had been with me for awhile. "Urk... Nothing... just got a headache..." I groaned, hoping she wouldn't have noticed my eavesdropping in on her thoughts. "Don't try and sugar coat it, Sapphire... I know you were using the White Emerald to view my thoughts..." Blaze sighed.

When she said that, I actually jumped out of my migraine and into complete shock. "H-H-How did you know?" I asked her. Blaze sighed and looked at me with a frown. "I use the White Sol Emerald in a somewhat similar manner that you just did... and the massive headache out of nowhere was a dead giveaway," Blaze frowned. "Sorry... I could tell that you were troubled by whatever you sensed, so I thought I could try and find out what it was... FYI, don't give obvious fake faces whenever you say a lie."

"Rgh... point taken... guess both of us were wrong..." Blaze sighed. "Yeah... and I won't say anything about what I heard... but I will explain it to you once in private... okay?" "Fine... Hey Cream?" Blaze looked at the cute rabbit who was listening in without interrupting... if that wasn't polite I didn't know what was! "Could you possibly cover your ears so we can talk?" "Um... better idea, take these and this," I said, handing her my iPod and ear buds. "You can listen to music until we're done talking... that way you won't be able to hear."

"Okay, I'll leave you two to talk," Cream smirked as she put on the ear buds. I trusted her enough that, should she encounter a Sonic Theme song or something, she wouldn't blab about it. "Okay... so who's Mephiles and Iblis?" Blaze asked me. "I'll tell you, but you need to promise that you won't tell anyone about it... it's pretty important..." I sighed. "I swear. You have my word as a princess."

"Okay... Mephiles and Iblis... their the result of an incident that happened in Soleanna... they are two parts of Solaris... Mephiles is the conscious mind and Iblis is the body..." I said. "Wait... Solaris? The guardian of the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked as Cream got to the level music for this world and began to dance to it... didn't know she liked edgy music...

"Oh... and a side warning... if you should happen to see a hedgehog with no mouth or mouth movements at any time... just stay calm and don't give away any of this info to him... because that would be Mephiles..." "How do you know all of this?" Blaze asked me in a serious tone. "Because I know what's going to happen from now until then and onward... because I come from a world where this world is but a video game..."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! To anyone that is wondering (if there is any -_-), there hasn't been much swearing lately because of one reason: I don't want Cream to hear those words... dumb reason, I know, but would you have wanted Cream to hear swear words? I think not! (Keep in mind that she IS only 6 and I don't like 6 year old children that curse on a regular basis!)**


	22. Ch22: She Who Tames the Wild Rose

**This chapter will introduce an OC from my one friend Gaige the Hedgehog's account named... Gaige the Hedgehog... he belongs to Gaige the Hedgehog and is not mine, but he gave me permission to borrow him. Thanks to Gaige the Hedgehog for letting me borrow Gaige the Hedgehog... (Man that was repetitive...) It only mentions his name in this one, but he will become more prominent of a character in 06 and onward. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

 **Ch22: She Who Tames the Wild Rose**

Blaze's reaction to my reveal was pretty tame compared to everyone else. She pretty much accepted it as if it were but a minor problem and actually thanked me for not only being honest, but for warning her of the future as well... that is until she also got a severe migraine at which point I could only grin widely. "Don't look so surprised..." Blaze groaned.

Cream then gave me back my headphones and iPod and whispered something I kind of expected in my ear. "I heard every word of it... I won't tell anyone, I promise!" "Not to self... don't try and keep secrets from Cream..." Chaos said to me. _Yeah, I messed that one up... still, at least Cream and Blaze still trust me..._ I thought to her. "Yeah..."

After a less than stellar fight with Eggman in his giant worm thing (mostly because I tore it in two with my hair and whirled him away Team Rocket style once again) and Blaze getting her sixth Emerald back, that left us only one route to go to before the epic finale against both Eggman and his Nega form. Blaze, Cream and I ran away from the exploding ship and had now ran all the way back to the place where we met Sonic... and we saw Eggman's giant version of Star Wars's Death Star, Dead Line Zone.

"So we have to go up there, huh?" Blaze asked as she started to get shivers. "Tackle your fears head on... right?" "You got it!" Cream smiled at her. I could only smirk at the two. We had all become such good friends over the course of a single day and had learned a lot about each other in such a short time. My thoughts were broken when I got hit on the back of the head with so much force that I fell over on my face.

"OOOOOWWWW!" I yelled in pain as my hair caught the one that hit me. I gasped when I saw that it was Amy in a bit of deja vu. "SONIC THIEF!" Amy exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she tried to claw away at my follicles. "What do you mean, Amy?" I asked her, wondering how she would know of all people. "Knuckles told me everything! He said you and MY Sonic were... OFFICIAL! HE WAS MINE!"

Amy then actually broke down into tears, something that surprised all three of us. "Amy..." I said, using my hair to pet her head for comfort... which she only cried harder at. "Amy... it wasn't just a choice on my part... Sonic was actually the one that said it first... I'm sorry but... you just need to move on..." I actually began to tear up as she started to sniff and actually use my hair as a tissue... which I thought was completely gross... but it was payback I guess.

"Sapphire... I... miss.. Sonic... so MUCH!" Amy sobbed into my hair as I let her down. "Look on the bright side, Amy," Cream said as calmly as possible. "There's plenty of more people out there for you to meet. Just the other day I met a yellow hedgehog that called himself Gaige and he acts and looks just like Sonic aside from being yel-"

"What did you just say?!" I exclaimed when I heard Cream say that. "Um... I just said that there was a hedgehog named Gaige... why?" Cream asked, unaware that I'd heard of the name Gaige before... and that the cocky adventurous attitude the one I knew had was just like Sonic's. "I know that name... if he acts just like Sonic and he's named Gaige... he's gotta be my cousin, Gaige Jonson!"

"Wait... you actually have relatives here?" Amy asked through her sadness. She had calmed down a bit when she heard Cream's speech... but I could tell that she was still hurting. "I didn't think so until you said that!" I exclaimed. "Where is he?" I asked Cream. "He's living in Soleanna... said something big would happen there in a couple months... or something like that..." Cream said. "Soleanna... that means he knows the timeline as well, huh?" Chaos asked me. _Yeah... if anyone was a bigger Sonic nut than me, it'd be Cousin Gaige._

"Sapphire... can I... ask you something?" Amy asked me with a couple of sniffs. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked back. "When Sonic... when you two became... you know... how did it happen?" "Well, Sonic said some things in his sleep that I recorded about me and I used that against him. You want me to play it for you?" "No... I think I have a pretty good idea..." Amy frowned.

"Listen, Amy... if my cousin really is here, I'm positive that he'd like to meet you," I smiled at the pink hedgehog. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "The only thing that he has different in personality than Sonic is that he loves the color pink... you get what I'm saying, right?" "Pink... I'm pink! You mean he may like me back?" "It's quite a possibility," I smiled at her. _No need to tell her that Gaige specifically loves Amy Rose to the point of naughty posters of her in his room back home right?_ I thought to Chaos. "Good thinking, Sapphire... good thinking..." she said sarcastically.

"So... are you okay now, Amy?" Blaze asked. "Y-Yeah... I think I'll last..." Amy sighed with a half smile. "Okay. Just know that it was never my intention to steal Sonic... it's just that he spoke of me in his sleep that I took the chance," I smirked. "So I'll see you later then?" "You should see us again after we beat Eggman's round, tailless behind. That's a promise!" "Okay... you kick his butt real good okay?" "I will. I'll kick it REAL good!" I smirked as Cream started to fly off and Blaze latched onto my body. I began to use my propeller hair and soon we were off to the space station that was Dead Line Zone.


	23. Ch23: The Battle for 2 Worlds!

**Ch23: The Battle for 2 Worlds!**

"I'm surprised you were able to do that, Sapphire," Blaze said to me as we ran through the final areas of Dead Line. She was referring to how I almost fell to my demise and how I saved myself by going into a gaseous state. Sure the Chaos Emeralds could be visibly seen in that state, but I was still able to float back up with no trouble at all. "I was too," I admitted.

It only took a little while longer until we reached the final part that would lead to the area of Sonic VS Blaze... But I knew that it wouldn't happen now since Blaze was already viewing friends as a good thing. I should've expected for the Egghead himself to appear, but I didn't expect it to be the semi-final boss of the game, the Egg King!

"Oh ho ho ho! Feast your eyes on my latest and greatest mech, fools!" exclaimed Eggman from the cockpit of the machine. But it wasn't just the Eggman we knew. It was both him AND Nega in the cockpit! "Eggman Nega!" exclaimed Blaze, immediately getting serious. "Mwahahaha! Looks like my world's nuisance has finally arrived," Nega said with an evil snicker. "Give back the last Sol Emerald NOW!" Blaze exclaimed. Little did she know that I was already on it.

I had purposefully used Chaos's powers to make a small part of my torso gaseous when I went solid and it was infiltrating the Egg King's internal circuits as we spoke. I knew the two Eggheads well enough by now to know that the last Sol Emerald would be powering their massive mech. And I was right, as I felt a small lump in the gaseous part of me and knew it had succeeded. Without hesitating, I sent the Emerald out of the Egg King through its torso and surprised everyone at the same time.

"WHAT?! What just happened?!" Eggman exclaimed loudly. "You should know me by now, Egghead!" I smirked as the Emerald was released into Blaze's hands, shining a bright pink in color. "N-NO! Our power source!" Eggman Nega exclaimed. The whole mech then exploded in a fireball as I grabbed hold of Blaze and Cream and flew out of the space station immediately. "YES! We did it!" Cream exclaimed.

Just as she finished, the explosion died down and another mech appeared from out of nowhere! It was the Egg Salamander, the TRUE final boss! "Ho ho ho ho! You didn't think you'd finish us that easy, did you?!" Eggman cackled from the cockpit. "Crud! Cream! Get to low ground and stay there!" I exclaimed as I whisked her down to the Earth with my hair. "WAIT!" Cream exclaimed as she went down to Earth. I knew she'd be alright, even though Blaze was shocked at it.

"Come on Blaze!" I said as I harnessed the power of the Chaos Emeralds. "Do just as I am! Harness the Sol Emeralds' power and transform!" "O-Okay!" Blaze stuttered as all fourteen of the gems started to glow brightly and we both transformed into our Super Forms. "OH YEAH! Super Sapphire is back in the building, bitches!" I exclaimed as I knew Cream wouldn't be able to hear me now.

"You swear?" Blaze asked. "Yeah... I didn't want to swear in front of a six year old girl now would I?" I smirked at her. "Good point... now let's take these motherfuckers out and save our two worlds!" Blaze yelled loudly as we both flew off towards the battle against the two Eggheads. "Here's the plan, Blaze," I said as she began to fly off and distract them... I didn't know how, but I was using Chaos's powers to talk telepathically to her!

"You distract the two Eggheads and draw their fire away from me while I charge up my ultimate move, the Chaos Rainbow. And don't be afraid to give them some competition!" "Got it! Come and get me, Egg Yolks!" Blaze shouted as she fired some supercharged fireballs at the Egg Salamander. Of course the two Eggheads chased after her as I began to focus the seven Chaos elements into one.

I first began with fire, the flames of passion burning within me as I harnessed its essence into my hand. Next was water, the calming scent of the ocean coming into my hand to control the flames. Then came air and earth, the two forces of the sky and the ground, both able to control the water at will. Finally came the emotional powers of Light, Darkness, and Heart all coinciding with each other in a somewhat perfect harmony.

All of these forces of power... and they were in my hand... literally in my grasp! "Okay Chaos... let's show them this!" I smirked as I curled my hand into a fist and spoke to Blaze telepathically again. "Blaze! I'm ready now! Send them my way and I'll blow them to kingdom come!" I exclaimed. "Got it! Changing route!" Blaze exclaimed in her thoughts.

I focused my power into something else as she flew towards me. If I expelled it, not only would Blaze be sent forth to her world with the Sol Emeralds and so would Eggman Nega. That is, if Eggman Nega even survived what I had in store for him AFTER he got sent back. Why? I planned on sending him into the deepest part of the ocean of their world... yeah. I could do something like that... at least Chaos said she would make that happen! Also, Blaze could be able to travel between them on a whim, something that would prove useful when the time came.

"Okay... NOW!" Blaze exclaimed as I saw the Egg Salamander close in on me and Blaze zoomed up out from the collision course. Within one second, I fired the beam of hyper energy at the Egg Salamander and the blast that happened afterwards was one of awesomeness. Not only did the whole thing blow up and Eggman fall down to Earth in his cruiser, but Nega was sent into his world in the blink of an eye!

"S-S-Sapphire!" exclaimed Blaze from her vantage point. I expected her to be sent back to her world immediately, but her figure was actually slowly disappearing after the blast. "W-What did you do to me?" "I used Chaos's power to have the blast have an added affect," I said calmly to her as I touched her fading body with my hand. "It'll send you back to your world as well as the Sol Emeralds... but the catch is that, from now on, should you ever need the Sol Emeralds' power again, you can harness them even in our world if you choose to come back... because I gave you that power too... okay?"

"Y-You gave that power... to me?" Blaze actually started to do something I didn't see her do anytime before. She began to cry. "And you won't have to worry about Eggman Nega anymore... he should be at the bottom of the ocean in a small underground cave right about now," I smirked. "Even that... you did that too... I don't know... what to say..." "You're welcome, friend... come visit us whenever you want, okay?" I smiled as I held onto her fading hand.

"T-Tell Cream... tell her I'll... see her soon..." Blaze cried as the last of her began to fade away. "Goodbye Blaze... until we meet again," I smiled as I began to shed some tears. "Farewell... Sapphire the hedg-" she said as her voice faded away as well as the rest of her body. "Good luck Blaze... until 06 happens..." I smiled as I flew down to Earth once again. I had just done what no one else had ever done before. I actually drove Blaze to cry tears of pure joy. And I knew I'd see her again. Whenever the worst Sonic game created happens... I'll see my new friend once again.


	24. Ch24: Plot Twists in Soleanna

**Ch24: Plot Twists in Soleanna**

The next few months were definitely enough time for the events of Sonic 06 to have happened. Barely anything happened during that time except for me showing Sonic the wonder of chili dogs, having some play dates with Cream and Cheese, and trying to find out where the hell and who the hell Gaige the Hedgehog was. And then Chaos mentioned that it was near the time to head to Soleanna... only her voice had changed again and for the better! How did she sound different? Her voice and her attitude had went from being her old self of watery Chaos voice to an exact representation of me!

"Sounds like it's time to go after this princess damsel or whatever," Chaos said smugly in my brain. _How come you became me after I went Super a second time?!_ I asked her as I was with Sonic at the time. "Let's just say that you using that much power made me copy not only your voice and actions, but your body as well. No longer am I the same Chaos you know and love. Now I'm a Sapphire-Shaped Chaos!" _I see... well be prepared to have a few plot twists happen because I have a feeling there will be a lot!_ "You think I don't know that?"

By the time Sonic and I had finally reached Soleanna, it was already dusk and the time for the annual festival they held every year. To celebrate Solaris, the same being her father basically made into the two forms of Iblis and Mephiles. It didn't take long after Elise lit the fire that the sky was covered in the visage of Eggman's Egg Carrier. "Heh! Time to move out, I guess?" Sonic asked me with a smirk. "Yeah! Whatever Egghead wants, we're gonna stop him from getting!" I smiled as the two of us ran through the crowd as Eggman came down from the sky as well as tons of robots.

"Greetings, princess of Soleanna," Eggman said to the defenseless girl in white. "W-What do you want? We're in the middle of a ceremony!" Elise exclaimed, surprising me a lot by how she sounded. Because I had only heard her have a blank personality, just that sentence was enough to make me confused. She wasn't a blank personality! She sounded like a tomboy almost!

"I wish to unlock the secrets of the Flames of Disaster... will you cooperate?" Eggman smiled menacingly. That was our cue. I ran ahead and did a flurry of homing attacks on the robots as Sonic did the exact same. "Well! There's a snazzy performance!" I smiled as I landed right in front of Elise. "Y-You? It can't be..." she gasped as if she saw me before... but I knew she was mistaking me for Silver.

"Not you irritating hedgehogs again!" Eggman exclaimed as I held onto Elise and we both ran off into the distance, outrunning Eggman's missiles as we did so. Things were looking pretty good so far... that is until a blast of green energy was sent right in front of us! I didn't need to have an IQ of 300 to know who just attacked us. It was Silver the Hedgehog. "I've finally found you... you're the Iblis Trigger..." said Silver's voice as I saw him float down from the sky.

"Um... the what-who now?" Sonic asked for both of us. "To change the future... to protect the world... I will destroy you!" Silver exclaimed as he focused his powers directly on me. ME! I groaned in agony as I felt his Psychokinesis work away at me and I ended up dropping Elise right in front of him. "STOP!" Elise exclaimed at him, actually punching the hedgehog right in the nose!

THAT was definitely out of character for Elise! At least I thought that when I felt Silver's powers wear off around me. "Why do you get in my way! Move!" Silver exclaimed loudly, trying to move past Elise, who had wrapped her arms around Silver in an attempt to hold him down. "Excuse me... Mister Psychic?" I said as I got up from my position and simply looked him in the eye. "What exactly is this 'Iblis' character and why do you say that I, a girl who just saved a FREAKING PRINCESS is going to destroy the world?"

"It doesn't matter whether you know it or not, your actions will condemn the future!" Silver groaned. "Oh really? Then allow me to give you some 'inside info,'" I smiled as I put my hand on Silver's face and used the power of the White Chaos Emerald again. With it, I gave him visions about what happened ten years ago at the Soleanna disaster, Mephiles being born from the shadow of Shadow, and the alternate form of Mephiles for added affect. Not only that, but I revealed to him exactly where Iblis was located... inside Princess Elise's soul!

"W-W-What was that?" Silver gasped as he looked at me in fear. "No need to be afraid, Silver," I smirked at the psychic hedgehog from the future. "Iblis... Mephiles... they're the same thing..." he gasped. "Um... could someone please explain to me what you're talking about?" Sonic asked after being quiet for this long. "I'll tell you once we get the princess to a safe location, AWAY from these robots," I said as I pointed towards the way we came to show countless Egg Robos closing in on us. "F-Fine... let's just get out of here!" Silver exclaimed, actually believing me instead of Mephiles. (AND GOOD THING TOO!)

Elise then let go of Silver and I held onto the princess as Silver and Sonic followed suit. "How do you know my name, miss?" Silver asked as he flew with us, actually keeping up. "The name's Sapphire the Hedgehog, bub, and I know a lot more about you than just your name," I winked at him. "Um... like what?" "For instance... you have psychic abilities, you come from over 200 years in the future, you know a certain cat named Blaze, and you came back in time to find and destroy the one that would awaken Iblis. Am I right or wrong?"

Silver was dumbstruck as were Sonic and Elise for their own reasons. "He's from the... future?" Elise gasped. "He knows Blaze?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You know Blaze too?!" Silver gawked right back. "Hey, I didn't give you that info for you to blurb out at a loud volume, guys!" I growled as it was hurting my ears. "We need to find a place to hide you, Elise. Eggman wants Iblis and Iblis is inside of you." Elise sighed and nodded at me.

"So the only thing we have to do is this: try to find out how to transfer Iblis from Elise to Chaos's body and where Mephiles could be." "Mephiles... who the hell even is he?!" Silver demanded to know. "Well, according to your memories, he's a black hedgehog that looks like Shadow from our world except he has no mouth. Seriously, who would trust someone that doesn't have a mouth?"


	25. Ch25: Elise the Tomboy Princess!

**Ch25: Elise the... Tomboy Princess?!**

When we had finally decided to rest from running, we had traversed nearly the whole of Soleanna until we reached a small hidden alcove deep in the Tropical Jungle area just outside the city. "I found this place awhile ago when I was running away from way too much paperwork," Elise explained as we walked inside. THAT WAS NOT HER! "Um... Elise? Can I ask you something?" I looked at her as we stopped in the doorway and Silver moved a large boulder with his psychic powers to block the entrance. Wouldn't want Eggman to find us in a cave after all!

"Yes, what is it?" Elise asked me. "Um... I just have to wonder... what kind of personality would you say you have?" Elise looked at me with a smile and held onto my hand. "Heh. I believe I'd describe myself as a... tomboy princess or something like that," she said to me. "T-T-Tomboy?" I gulped, wondering what the hell went wrong for Elise to actually have the most unexpected personality I'd ever seen!

"Yeah, I don't really show it that often though, especially in public... but I trust you guys not to tell anyone, so it's okay," Elise smirked at me. "Why do you ask?" "Because... I heard from a rumor somewhere that you had next to no personality... so hearing this now is kind of shocking..." I said, lying again. Too many people knew already. "Well, maybe that's because that's how I act in public. You know, try to blend in with royalty and all that."

AGAIN! OUT. OF. CHARACTER! "So... now we need a game plan..." I said as I looked at our options. "We know that Mephiles should be around somewhere. And we also know that Dr. Eggman and the Soleanna Royal Guard will probably both be looking for you, Elise. So we need to spread out our search while still keeping you safe... Silver, we'll need Blaze's help, so your job is to find her," I said to him. "Got it! You can count on me!" the psychic hedgehog smirked.

"Sonic, you'll be in charge of finding out where Mephiles is as well as locating Shadow. Because, Spoiler Alert, Shadow was recently on a mission to find the scepter of darkness, the item Mephiles was sealed in. Find Shadow and bring him back," I continued. "I'll be quick as the wind!" Sonic smirked.

"Meanwhile, someone will need to find out as much about Iblis as possible. And I only know two places that could have that kind of info: Gaige the Hedgehog or the Soleanna Data Archives. I'll take Elise to get some clothes for a disguise so we can get around town easier. You don't mind that, do you Elise?" I asked her. "Of course not! I have to wear the same clothes all the damn time! I want to dress in some cool looking styles for once!"

AGAIN! NOT HER CHARACTER! I felt like I was in the twilight zone now with Elise's tomboyish behavior... she was actually more of a tomboy than I was if that were possible! "Well then. We all have our assignments. We will meet up back here at sunset tonight. You guys ready?" I asked. "So long as you are," Sonic smiled. "Got it! Let's roll!" Elise smiled as I held onto her and she wrapped her arms around my head... which was as big as half her body...

After we all left the cave, we split up and went into different directions. Sonic went towards the Kingdom Valley (which was where Shadow was unless he'd already been sent through time... if at all...), Silver went towards the resort area of Soleanna, and Elise and I went towards Soleanna Castle. "So how do you know about the Flames of Disaster?" Elise asked me when we were in the clothing shop.

I'd stolen a towel from a nearby clothesline so I could cover up Elise's clothes and I hid her face with a hat and shades... and that was before we even entered the store! While in the store, nobody recognized her as she began to browse the clothing sections for some fashionable clothes that suited her style. In the end, she chose to go with a sleeveless cheetah pattern shirt that accentuated her breasts, a matching skirt that went down to her knees, and a pair of stylish hunting boots. She didn't look anything like she used to anymore. Now she looked like she was a fashionista!

"You look great!" I smirked at Elise as she flaunted her skirt. "I know I do! Now let's go see about this Gaige the Hedgehog fellow..." Elise smiled. "Um... did you say Gaige the Hedgehog?" asked a little girl nearby. "Yes. Do you know where I could find him?" I asked, not believing the stroke of luck. "Yeah! He was with a pink hedgehog down by the fountain... I think her name was Laney Joe or something..." "You mean Amy Rose..." I groaned as I went to the checkout area and Elise and I both paid for our clothes.

What kind of clothes did I get? It was simple: I bought a shirt and some pants that were guaranteed to adjust it's size as needed in case of extreme measures. I was going to need it when the events of Sonic Unleashed happened after all! "I hope you enjoyed shopping with us. Please come again!" the lady at the counter smiled. "Thanks!" I smirked as we both left the store and were met with a certain face that I didn't recognize. He was yellow all around, had a hair style like Sonic's, and he had on black gloves instead of white. "Um... hello," I said, wondering if I was dreaming. "It's been a long time, cousin..." he smiled at me.


	26. Ch26: Gaige's Story

**Ch26: Gaige's Story**

"I-I don't understand!" I exclaimed when Gaige revealed himself. "H-How can both of us be here?!" "I know... I couldn't believe it either when Cream mentioned your name to me five months ago..." Gaige admitted. "B-But how? How did you get here?" I gulped. "Um... excuse me?" Princess Elise asked me with a tap on the shoulder. "O-Oh right... ahem... Gaige... we need to know... do you know any kind of helpful info about Iblis or Mephiles from your time here?" I asked. "Thank you for reminding her!" Chaos said in my head. _Oi... now I know how I sound like sometimes..._

"Well, I do know a whole lot of stuff about Iblis... not so much on Mephiles, though," Gaige admitted. "W-Well good! We need to get to the Data Archives though... do you know where they are, Elise?" I asked her. "Of course! Let's go then and you guys can talk along the way," she smiled as we began to follow the now disguised princess.

"Wait a second... you're the princess?" Gaige asked in a very hushed tone as we were getting near locals. "Teehee! Just don't go blowing my cover, Goldilocks," Elise giggled. HOW COME SHE WAS SO UPBEAT IN TIMES LIKE THIS?! "Um... My name is Gaige and it's good to see you're safe... nut about Mephiles... there is something you need to know..." Gaige sighed. "Let me guess... he escaped confinement?" "That's right... and Shadow and Rouge weren't sent to the future. Just teleported away to the Soleanna river system. They were just lucky enough to have me walking near their location at the time. Otherwise, they'd have drowned."

"Well. Sounds like this Mephiles character is a real prick," Elise sighed. "He's the conscious mind of Solaris, bent on wickedness and destruction because he was forced to be tested on heavily along with Iblis. Now he wants Iblis for himself and that means he needs you to cry... cry even once and Iblis will come out of you," Gaige frowned. "Solaris... the very being we worship... my dad did that to him?" "He only did it because he wanted to have your mother resurrected. Either way, his actions were still the cause of all this mess happening right now," I groaned.

"Okay... so how did you get here Sapphire?" Gaige asked when Elise got us through a secret entrance of the castle's laboratory room. "I stayed behind for a hurricane of the century, my television made a bright flash of light, and poof! I'm in Seaside Hill!" "Seaside Hill? That's pretty good... as for me, I got here around the events of Chaos and Station Square..." "Sonic Adventure?" "Yep."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Elise asked us when we were finally in the Data Archives and no one was around us. "Oh? Um... oi... me and my big mouth..." I groaned, not realizing that I said the title of the first 3D Sonic Game aloud. "What's Sonic Adventure? And why are you talking like you were somehow not of this world?" Elise kept going.

Gaige sighed heavily and looked at Elise as I began to look into the Archives. "See, we're kinda not really from this world... and we know everything that is to happen in this world..." Gaige groaned. "How can that possibly be true?" Elise gasped. "Well... we know all this because... in the world where we come from, we were not only humans instead of hedgehogs, but we know all the things that will happen because... this world is nothing but a series of video games in our world..."

"Y-You can't be serious... how am I supposed to believe that?" Elise gulped. "You're asking this to two talking Hedgehogs that pretty much have told off everything about anything that's going to happen? And who could outrun a whole gang of robots? Really?" I asked. "I... I guess you're right... I'll believe you for now, so long as you can lift me of this burden..." Elise sighed. "Hey, no crying," I warned her.

Elise gasped when I said this, mostly out of surprise. "Don't you remember what we said. Shedding even a single tear can release Iblis and spell apocalypse for the world. That is until we can get Iblis out of you..." I said as I clicked on the most promising data entry entitled "The Dark Powers of Mephiles." When I did, the screen popped up on multiple articles detailing not only Mephiles's abilities on his own and with the Chaos Emeralds, but detailed instructions on how to defeat him should he ever resurface.

"Okay! Here. It says that Mephiles in his Shadow form is easily sealed in the Scepter of Darkness. BUT should he ever take the form of someone's shadow, then only one with the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds can seal him away inside their own body as a vessel. If this happens, Mephiles will most likely try to take over, but, should the willpower be strong enough of the vessel's owner, Mephiles will be purified within the course of 1 hour..."

"Wow... and hour of torture just to purify his darkness... and I thought that Chaos was hard to change his ways..." Gaige groaned. _Is that true Chaos? Were you a jerk to my cousin?_ I thought. "I told you I didn't want to do any evil again and I have Gaige to thank for that!... But I won't deny that I did try to kill him a couple times..." "Heh... SHE just said she has you to thank for changing her ways, Gaige," I smirked at him.

"Wait... what do you mean "she?" Do you mean that Chaos turned into something else?" Gaige asked. "And furthermore, how do you know what Chaos is even saying?" "Because, during my battles against Metal Sonic, Chaos actually merged into my body in an attempt to dislodge herself from Metal's programming. Needless to say, HER teachings of the Chaos Emeralds were a huge asset in both Heroes and Rush."

"Rush? So that explained the strange sky those couple months ago... I didn't expect that one to be canon..." Gaige smirked. "Heh. Either way, we know how to defeat Mephiles now... the only problem is that we have no knowledge of where he even is..." Elise groaned. "If I know Mephiles, he's probably either toying with Shadow and Rouge, or he's trying to locate some Chaos Emeralds. Shame that, through Chaos's aquakinesis, that I have them safely in my body, lodged in my hair and not to be coming out anytime soon."

"No way! You have all seven Chaos Emeralds and they haven't left your body once?!" Elise gasped. "Oh yeah! And you definitely should see my Super Form! Seven Ponytails are better than three, right?" I bragged. "Oh? Can you let move at the speeds that rival the speed of light?" Gaige smirked. "Because my Super Form, which I dubbed as Glowing Gaige, can not only move at 280 million miles a second, but I can use that blinding fast speed in short bursts to disable even the sturdiest of armor, destroy Perfect Chaos in one hit, and even obliterate the Egg Carrier in one punch!"

"Sounds like both of your Super Forms are in the Overpower range now doesn't it?" Elise smirked. "Well duh! They are the Chaos Emeralds, giving the power of the four life elements and the three emotion elements!" I smirked. "Well, now that we know what to do for now, the next step is getting back to our base and forming a plan," Elise said. "Right behind ya!" Gaige smirked as we left the Archives and immediately into the most dangerous adventure our team will ever be on.


	27. Ch27: The Game Plan

**Ch27: The Game Plan**

"Okay so here's the plan," I said when we all met back up in the cave. It was almost sunset but none of us were sleepy. We had a lot to do in a little amount of time. "Now that we know how to defeat Mephiles, I say that we get him sealed up immediately inside of me. It's a risk I'm willing to take but we can't take it until we find Shadow and find out if he knows about Mephiles's movements. We're going to need to know exactly where he is when we strike."

"I understand... but what of Iblis?" Blaze asked me. Silver had found her easily in the resort area and she hugged me the moment she saw me again, something that I kind of expected after our heartfelt farewell. "We already know Iblis is inside of Princess Elise's soul and it'll be released if she sheds a single tear," Gaige said. "The problem lies at how to send Iblis between bodies... I've read almost everything I could pertaining to the Flames of Disaster and the only method I've come across is the most risky one."

"And that would be?" Elise asked. "We need to actually release Iblis from within you by making you cry and seal it in another's body the moment it comes out. If it stays out in the open for over a minute long, Iblis will form from the flames and send the world into the apocalypse." "So basically we're on a losing court for both ways," Blaze frowned. "Pretty much," I admitted. "But first thing's first: we can't get Iblis sealed inside of Chaos while Mephiles is still around. If he merged with Iblis before I could complete the seal... let's just say that they'd turn into a dimension-eating Solaris. One that has zero emotion for life."

"Well that sounds even worse than my future of endless flames and lava," Silver admitted. "And that's why sealing Mephiles is of the utmost urgency," I said. "We need to find out where Mephiles is, weaken him by means of battle, and finally sealing him inside of me. There are only a few areas around that I can think of that he'd be hiding out..."

Sonic and everyone looked at me with confused looks. "Where would that be now?" Blaze asked. "He's either in the Dusty Desert, Wave Ocean, or walking around Soleanna," I said. "Why only those places?" Elise asked. "Because those are the three places he visits in the game. Dusty Desert for the final battle with Shadow, Wave Ocean when a certain Mr Roboto starts pursuing him, and Soleanna Resort Area when he waits for a progress update from Silver and Blaze."

"So splitting up is what we need to do, alright?" Gaige smiled. "Okay. Silver and I will go to the Soleanna Resort and try to see if we can't find him there," Blaze said in her serious tone. "In the meantime, I'll go to the Dusty Desert and see if I can't find him there," Sonic said with a smile. "You're going alone?" Elise asked. "Heh! What can I say? I'm one to take risks!" Sonic boasted. "Then I'll take Gaige and Elise to Wave Ocean," I smiled. "Putting a princess in danger? Sounds like something I can get down on!" Elise exclaimed.

"Oi... this is SO not what you sounded like in the game..." I groaned. "Heh, guess that's one thing your world got wrong, now ain't it?" Elise sparked. "Well... yeah..." After that conversation had ended each and every one of us went off to our specified locations. Gaige, Elise, and I all went in the direction of the beach area and got there by around nightfall.

"Hmm... this place is pretty soothing at night, isn't it?" Elise said in a serene manner. "Yeah... it's very calming... almost makes you forget how dire our straits are right now," I sighed contently. "Wait... I think I'm sensing something..." Gaige said as we began to walk forward and he stopped us. "What is it?" I asked. I didn't know my cousin could sense anything! "It's due to him accidentally absorbing some of Biolizard's DNA," Chaos said in my head. _Remind me to ask my cousin what all changed of his storyline in the adventure games, okay?_ "I'll do that. Don't worry."

Gaige put his hand forward and closed his eyes, as if he were trying to focus on something that we couldn't see. "I know that you're here... you malicious fiend..." Gaige growled menacingly as two bubbles of purple light left his hand and went into what appeared to be some kind of unseen wall. "Agh! You little..." growled the voice I recognized immediately. It was dark, brooding, and full of malice. Without a doubt, we were definitely in danger. "Mephiles the Dark..." I seethed as he showed his form from the shadows.


	28. Ch28: Darkness Incarnate

**Ch28: Darkness Incarnate**

When I said Mephiles's name aloud, he let out an evil laugh that sounded even more menacing than Eggman's. "So you're the one my father created..." Elise said to him. "Hmph! You say it like you don't believe it is your fault," Mephiles scoffed at Elise. The creepy part was that when he talked, only his muzzle moved. No mouth was present on his person. "But you probably don't realize that it was your bloodline's fault for creating me."

"Actually, I do," Elise growled at the darkness in disguise. "What?" Mephiles said, in a somewhat surprised voice. "I know that my father created you and Iblis. I know that he was using Solaris to try and bring my mother back. I know he gave his life to protect me and sealed you both in different vessels. And I know that this all happened because of my father's love for my mother!"

Mephiles just stood there silent, as if he were somewhat stirred by what Elise had just said. "Hah... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed like a madman after a minute had passed. "You really think that your love can outmatch my hate?! Those fools tortured us in that capsule. Tortured both myself and Iblis! And you try and say that all that torture was for a good cause?!"

"I never said that, bastard!" Elise exclaimed in an angry tone. Again, not her character. "I said that it was their intention to revive my mother, but I never said they were just for putting you and Iblis through that pain. So stop putting words in my mouth or we're going to cork your mouth-less face with fists instead of words!" Mephiles began to growl when Elise finished talking and a slight purple cloud soon enveloped his being, crackling with blue electricity.

"Elise, get down!" I exclaimed as I knocked her out of the way when I realized what he was doing. I guarded myself with my intense hair strands and Mephiles attacked. The laser hit my hair and actually rebounded right into the sky, coincidentally hitting something that was barely visible above us. Something very big and metallic. "The Egg Carrier!" Gaige exclaimed when the ship began to fall from the sky and onto a nearby island.

All three of us looked over to Mephiles to see that his appearance had already changed into his battle form. His hair became solid like crystals, his eyes became a deep, piercing red, and his legs were replaced with a purple aura of dark energy. "It seems that you have some powerful locks on your person," Mephiles growled lowly. "Very well. You shall be the first to witness the true power of Mephiles the Dark!"

"Hold it! Gotta do this..." I said as I held him in place with my hair. It was as good an opportunity as any when he was off his guard so I could have some awesome background music for our fight. The Solaris Phase 2 Battle music. "Unhand me this instant!" Mephiles exclaimed as he struggled in my hair as the song started up. I tossed him to the side and the fight began.

"Hmph! Music or no music, hair or no hair, you're still going to die!" Mephiles grimaced as he rushed me with his crystal claws. Just when he would have attacked me right through the heart, I turned into a liquid state and covered his feet in my body's water. I then solidified myself with my feet now holding Mephiles down into the ground like shackles. "Urgh! What is this?! Hydrokinetic powers too?! What the he-" he exclaimed before I punched him in the face with a giant fist of ice.

Mephiles was obviously getting weaker as the fight went on and both of us knew it. "You will DIE!" Mephiles shouted as he actually broke free of my feet and attempted to slice my body with his claws. To be honest, it was a close call as he only barely broke the skin as I jumped free. "Hey! You actually got a hit on me! Too bad it'll be the only one!" I exclaimed as I used my hair to capture him in the air and strangled him.

"ARGH! Let me go!" he growled menacingly. "Okay... after a little pummeling I will!" I smiled as I used my hair in the same manner Sonic the Werehog would use stretchy arms later on. I used my hair to smash him into the ground on both sides of me to steadily wear him down until he actually began to wheeze and cough. "Heh... looks like it's time, motherfucker," I growled as I held him steady in my hair's grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Mephiles exclaimed. I didn't answer as I called upon the power of all seven Emeralds. "Emeralds of Chaos... Entities of Life... seal this abomination within my body!" I exclaimed aloud. What came next would probably be the most dangerous and risky thing I'd ever done. Mephiles's body turned into a shadowy state and actually entered me through my hair. And the moment that happened, I felt my consciousness slipping away. "SAPPHIRE!" Elise and Gaige exclaimed. "D-Don't worry..." I managed to say while still conscious. "I-I'll see you... in... an... hour..." My consciousness faded and I fell into a deep sleep... one that I certainly wouldn't forget.

* * *

 **HOW MANY CLIFFHANGERS DO I PLAN ON DOING?! Quite a lot! I'd like to thank Gaige the Hedgehog again for giving me support on this story as well as some of my other fics. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to get this far!**


	29. Ch29: Psyche of Mephiles

**Just wanted to do something different here, but half of this chapter will be 3rd person and the other half will be first person. Why am I doing this? Because I want the story to be told on the outside of Sapphire's mind as well as the inside! Warning complete.**

* * *

 **Ch29: Psyche of Mephiles**

"Sapphire... I can't believe she's really doing this," Gaige said after Sapphire passed out. "Don't worry, Gaige..." Elise sighed in worry. "We just need to hope and pray that she'll be alright... but we should probably tell the others to meet back up in the castle this time... after that explosion, I'd be surprised if Eggman came back to get me." "Good thinking. Besides, they're all probably worried sick about you by now," Gaige smiled at the princess.

It took at least half an hour, but the whole team eventually met back up in Elise's castle in the center of Soleanna and restored order to the worrying residents of Soleanna. After explaining what the plan of action was to get rid of the threat of Iblis and Mephiles to the castle workers, everyone agreed to it and didn't bother trying to stop the princess's ambitions. After all, they knew that Elise had to hold back her tears her whole life and it actually hurt her at times.

"I still can't believe that Sapphire would go to such great lengths..." sighed Amy when she had met up with Silver in the resort area. "Neither can I... but I know that she'll be okay. She's a tough one, probably more than I am..." Shadow admitted. Sonic found him in Kingdom Valley trying to find Mephiles and immediately followed the blue blur back to the castle upon hearing that Sapphire had Mephiles within her.

"So you're this Shadow character that Sapphire mentioned?" Blaze asked when she began to talk to the black hedgehog. "Yes... And I owe her a whole lot after what she did for me," Shadow said with a small smirk. He'd heard of Blaze himself from Amy a month ago and was quite interested in meeting the fiery girl that was from a different dimension. "Not to be rude but... you look a lot like Mephiles... it's kind of strange." "That's because he took the form of my shadow. Something that I certainly didn't expect to happen."

"What I didn't expect was being able to see Gaige again. After all, I never got his name back then, just a face. Now I know what I was missing out on!" Amy smiled when she ran over and hugged Sapphire's cousin. "Er... you're saying you're into me now?" Gaige gulped, not hating the hug, but surprised all the same. "Sapphire has Sonic's heart, so you're the next best thing!" "Um... wow. That's quite a feat for my cousin to do... you know, have you like someone else other than Sonic..."

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Amy asked in worry. "Oh no. In fact, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't into you the moment I laid eyes on you!" Gaige smirked, not wanting to tell her about his past... lord knows that way too many knew already! "YAY! Finally! Someone that returns my feelings of affection!" Amy cheered as she kissed Gaige in front of everyone. Sonic and the others looked away and to Sapphire's unconscious body. It had already passed the halfway point so they could only hope Sapphire was doing well against the dark force that was Mephiles.

* * *

"Oi... this is taking forever..." I groaned after walking through a strange hallway that I knew was made by Mephiles. How did I know it was made by him? Nonstop flames, saws, and bottomless pits and me not having any kind of powers whatsoever! I knew that Mephiles would be tough to face, but I didn't know he would resort to trying to kill me with traps in my own subconscious!

After what seemed like almost a whole two hours (even though I knew it was less than that with Chaos's help... she was actually still in my subconscious while I was in my subconscious... pretty strange) I finally found the end of the hallway and entered a door that led into pure darkness. The door slammed the moment I walked inside and it disappeared without a trace.

"I can sense your fear, Sapphire," Mephiles mocked me from the shadows. "Fear? What fear? I'm not afraid of you, just annoyed!" I said truthfully. Sure I was nervous seeing him, but I wasn't fearful so long as I had Chaos on my side. Mephiles cackled in the dark and his visage soon appeared right in front of me. Only it looked much larger for some odd reason.

 _It's a trick. He's using his powers to appear larger to you,_ Chaos said in my head. I smirked and stood my ground, not daring to question my only ally in my current state. "If you think that using trickery is going to make you win, failed experiment, you are sadly mistaken!" I smirked as I actually punched Mephiles in the chest even though I aimed in between his legs.

"Gah! You're going to regret that move, Sapphire!" Mephiles growled lowly as Chaos told me something else. _He's holding onto your powers inside his body. Wait for the right moment and grab onto him in a death hug. I'll get your powers back from him then._ "Heh. Come at me, Mephiles. I'm about to show you how love is much MUCH stronger than pure hatred," I smiled with a wink.

This of course angered Mephiles to the point where he charged at me like a locomotive. The moment he would've hit me, I ducked under and grabbed hold of Mephiles from underneath him, locking him in a hug. "W-What the..." Mephiles gulped as I just stood there. "Just relax," I smiled, not knowing if he would feel my powers returning. "What are you doing? Unhand me!" "I'm giving you something you probably never experienced: a hug."

"H-Hug? What kind of tomfoolery are you plotting?" Mephiles asked. (Chaos...) I thought to her. (Don't take his powers just yet. Let's see how this plays out...) _Okay... just don't let go of him..._ she said back. "No trick. No cheat. You think that hate is what you are? Well guess what? I know a lot of other people who said that at one point in time but found something much stronger: love."

"L-L-Lo-... Oho! You're trying to fool me into lowering my guard so you can strike me? Think again!" Mephiles growled. "Trust me, Mephiles. I could've taken my powers back from you the moment I started hugging you," I admitted. "What?!" "You don't know this, but my aqua powers? It's from Chaos, the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. With her powers, I could've gotten my abilities from within you in under five seconds of hugging. But I told her to hold on. To see if you had any sense of decency in your troubled heart."

"D-Decency? Decency?! Iblis and I were tortured and wracked with for some stupid wish and you think I'd have any decency left?!" Mephiles exclaimed as he began to struggle. "And I'm sorry for what Elise's father did to you," I sighed. "But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on everybody, Mephiles. One person doing wrong doesn't mean that all people are wrong. Hell, look at Shadow." "What about Shadow?! He served his purpose and he won't ever be loved!"

"Shadow already has love in his life, bub. He has Rouge as his partner, he's a respected government agent, and, according to Chaos, he's starting to get feelings for Blaze, the one that actually wants you and Iblis to form into one again as her Sol Emeralds' Guardian, Solaris," I explained in full. "W-Wait... Sol Emeralds... I know those things... I thought they were gone and in a different dimension?" Mephiles said, actually NOT sounding like a villain in a sentence.

"Well, Blaze is the Emerald's guardian and you sent her to do your dirty work. And she knew about you beforehand on top of all that! Yet she still listened to you. What does that tell you? Does it not just scream that she wants Solaris back in his former glory of the Sol Emerald's guardian?!" Huh?!" I asked him repeatedly. Chaos was silent during all of this, but I could hear her gasp when I exclaimed the last two questions.

"S-S-Someone... wants us back? Even if we caused destruction... they'd want us back?" Mephiles actually said in a shocked tone of voice. "Blaze, Sonic, hell, even Silver all want you to return to the way you were. I'm not saying that what Elise's dad did was right. In fact, I find it quite cruel. But that doesn't mean that people hate you for what you and Iblis are. You're two halves of a greater whole. A freaking Sun God! If you believe anything that I say to you, just know that, no matter if you're good or bad, you still have people that want the true Solaris back. One that is guardian of the Sol Emeralds and defender of Soleanna."

I didn't expect what would happen to happen, but Mephiles's crystal form actually began to turn into what appeared to be a pure white! His red eyes became replaced with light blue instead and I felt my powers getting poured back into me from Mephiles himself! It was as if I'd actually talked sense into him! "Mephiles..." I gulped as I released him. "Don't call me that... anymore..." he said, in a much calmer, more casual voice. It sounded like Justin Beiber's voice back home, but a with a slightly deeper tone. "Call me... Sola... Sola is the conscious mind... Aris is the one I must speak with now..."

* * *

I woke with a jolt in the room as I felt Mephiles... er... Sola's energy leave my body completely. "Whoa! Sapphire! You alright?!" Sonic exclaimed, right by my side. "Y-Yeah... that was rougher than I anticipated... but I did it... I talked sense into him..." I smiled wearily as Sola actually appeared right on the floor in front of everyone from a ball of light rather than a shadow on the ground. "M-Mephiles?" Silver gulped. "No," Sola said simply. "I must speak with Aris..."


	30. Ch30: Solaris Reborn and Plot Twist!

**Ch30: Solaris Reborn and More Plot Twists**

"Um... what is it that you want?" Elise asked Sola when he approached her. He didn't look menacing anymore, as he had actually grown a mouth and nose on his body, which actually would look strange on Mephiles's second form now that I think about it. "I wish to merge into the true divine protector of the Sol Emeralds... and for that, I must purify Iblis into Aris..." he said in a soothing voice.

"This is getting weird..." Blaze whispered to me. "Yeah... to think that Sapphire turned him around with just a minute to spare... I'll admit this much, Sapphire, you are something..." Silver said at the same volume as Blaze. "W-Well... what should I do to get you to do that?" Elise asked, looking at Sola with eyes of compassion. "Sadly, as you already know, only tears can summon Iblis out of your soul... but I don't wish to do anything that may hurt you," Sola said, sounding exactly the opposite of Mephiles.

"Hmm... I think I may have a way to get you to cry without hurting you, Elise," I smiled, having a single song in mind that I could play on my iPod. It was a song that was one of the sadder ones in Sonic's lineup. My favorite among the bunch. "What do you mean? Like a sad song or a sad movie?" Elise asked. "Yep. It's a song that makes me cry every time I listen to it." "What is it?" Shadow asked.

I sighed and simply hit the button, the sad music playing immediately. It was the music that belonged in Sonic Adventure 2 and belonged to one of the more tragic backstories in Sonic history: Maria's death. "I-It's... it's beautiful..." Elise gasped as I actually saw her eyes begin to water. "Don't hold back anymore, Elise," Gaige smiled at the princess. Within moments, Elise actually collapsed on the ground and three distinct tears fell from her eyes onto the ground.

The exact moment the tears came, the Flames of Disaster spewed out of her body and formed into a ball of flame in the middle of the room. "I-It's Iblis!" Silver exclaimed upon seeing the flames. "Aris... Listen to my voice..." Sola said as he put his crystal hand up to the air and we all watched in amazement as a bright light emitted from his hand.

The fire that was Iblis began to writhe when the light hit it, as if Iblis wasn't in agreement with the ordeal. "The world needs us back, Aris... to be the Sol's Guardian once again..." The flames continued to writhe as a slight dark light exuded out of the fire and began to form outside of it and in front of us. "Um... Sola?" I gulped when the dark light landed on the ground and began to shape and mold itself to match someone in the room. Someone with three ponytails. "Crap..." I gulped.

"The darkness! You must defeat his darkness quick!" Sola exclaimed as Iblis began to subside. "How long do we have?" Rouge asked for all of us. "3 minutes! If you don't defeat and erase the darkness, Iblis will form into his monster form! DO IT!" When he spoke, the dark matter began to rush towards me and I barely had anytime to jump out of the way. "Whoa! It's as fast as me!" I admitted as my shadowy copy began to rush me again. I was prepared, however, and I grabbed the White Chaos Emerald's power.

The moment that the darkness lunged at me, I spewed forth a bright white light that made the darkness stop in place and begin to actually disappear bit by bit. "Hey! Someone hold that thing down!" I exclaimed as I somehow knew that the dark matter would try to run. As expected, it tried to run away, but was stopped in place by Silver's psychokinesis. Within 2 minutes of bathing in the White Chaos Emerald's light, the darkness had completely disappeared from existence. It was no more. "It's done..." Sola said as we all turned to look at him.

We were amazed to see Iblis actually form a slight body change to match Sola but with red and yellow skin instead of pure white. "Like the Phoenix rising from the ashes..." Sola said. "And as the night turns into the day..." ARIS said. "We must protect..." both of them recited as they touched each other hand in hand. As soon as their crystal hands touched, a bright light occurred and the true Solaris came forth to meet us. A pure white flame fitted on a small pedestal.

"Solaris..." Blaze gasped as she took the flame in hand. "So this is what he looks like in dormancy... beautiful..." "What are you planning to do with it?" Elise asked. "It is our deity after all. We don't want the people without the one they worship." "You don't need to worry, Elise," Shadow smirked, having his first interaction with the princess ever. "So long as the people know that the true Solaris is back, I'm sure they'll believe and still worship... just leave out the part that Solaris will be in Blaze's universe."

* * *

After Blaze had traveled back to her alternate dimension with Solaris in hand, it came down to figuring out how to return Silver back to his world. But that all changed when Silver dropped the biggest bombshell ever. "I think... I'd like to stay in this world..." he said, shocking all of us. "Y-You'd rather stay here than back where you belong?" Elise gasped. "But wouldn't that cause a time paradox or something?" Rouge pointed out. "Actually, not at all," Silver smiled.

"Wait... what do you mean by that?" I asked. "I mean that, regardless of what happens here, my future will always remain the same. It's something that isn't easily explainable... but I do know that being back home would just mean endless fighting again... I want to be here, where the sky is blue, the world is beautiful, and where everyone's happy." "Wow... you're talking deeply... never expected that..." Gaige smirked mischievously. Of course, Silver didn't take that lying down as he took a pie laid out on the table with his mind and smacked him in the face with it! Everyone burst out laughing at that, even Gaige.


	31. Ch31: Triple Date and Swimming Lessons

**Ch31: Triple Date and Swimming Lessons**

It had been at least a month without any kind of incidents so of course I expected Chaos to alert me if anything was happening... but according to her she couldn't sense Eggman doing anything important as of late. Sure, he was making robots galore, but he hadn't found out about the Gaia Manuscripts that would be the foundation of Sonic Unleashed. It was quite annoying that I had to wait so long to be done with that egghead!

"Hey! Sonic!" exclaimed a voice I hadn't heard in awhile. It was Silver, who had actually hovered down to us from the sky. "Hey, Silver. How ya doing?" I smirked at him widely. "Yeah, it's been at least a week since we last saw you," Sonic said. We were actually sitting at the edge of a lake that had no correlation to the games at all. We were just chitchatting about our interests until Silver arrived.

"W-Well, I actually had some news to tell you guys," Silver smirked. "Oh yeah? Good or bad?" I asked. "It's great! Elise and I are a couple now!" Those words shocked me as well as Sonic. "What?! Y-You and Elise?!" I gasped loudly. "Heh. Sounds like you've got a good pick for a girlfriend, Silver," Sonic chuckled. "So what if she's a human? I heard you and Gaige were humans at a point in time, Sapphire," Silver pointed out. "Yeah... you made sure not to tell anyone that, right? It's kind of a Sonic-and-friends-only secret." "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

"Okay good... by the way, have you seen Gaige lately?" Sonic asked. "Well, that's the thing... I also came here to ask you guys a favor..." Silver actually began to blush. "A favor? Like what?" I asked. "See, Gaige asked me to do this but... he wants to go on a triple date with you and Sonic, him and Amy, and Elise and myself... something that I never expected to be honest..."

"Well... that sounds like it'd be fun, depending on where it is of course," I said, holding onto Sonic's hand with a smile. "Er... yeah..." Sonic blushed as he scratched his nose. "Heh! Looks like your boyfriend's a little anxious!" Chaos smirked in my head... though I was starting to think of her as my conscience now since she pretty much refused to leave my body. "I can't leave your body because I've somehow gotten fused with you from too many usage of the Chaos Emeralds!" _Seriously?! That's yet another plot twist!_ "Yeah! But forget about that right now... you're missing the conversation!"

I snapped out of the talk I was having with Chaos and focused on what Silver was doing. "So what do you say? Wanna go for a date at the Soleanna lake?" Silver smiled. "Sounds okay. Hey, maybe I can teach some of you guys how to swim, huh?" I asked, winking over at Sonic. "Okay... not making any promises that I'll do okay, though," Sonic admitted.

* * *

It was a short jog to the Soleanna Lake where Elise would have talked about her past to Sonic in the game... but given how things turned out, it seemed it would never happen now. Amy, Elise, and Gaige were already there and it seemed that Elise was actually swimming in the lake with Gaige and Amy (who was wearing two yellow arm floaties).

Elise was in a two piece bikini of rosy red and she looked pretty good with all that skin showing. As for Gaige... he managed to maintain his record swimming speed that won him the gold back on the Junior Swimming Team. He was that good of a swimmer, even as a hedgehog. I actually never learned to swim, but thanks to Chaos, I was a pro now.

"Hey there, guys!" I exclaimed from the bank. "Hey! About time you three showed up!" Amy exclaimed happily, acting surprisingly tame around her old flame. "So are you not able to swim either, Amy?" "Sadly, no... but I've been practicing with these floaties," Amy admitted. For a thirteen year old hedgehog, she looked good in a one piece bikini of pure rosy red. "Well, hope you, Silver, and Sonic are ready to learn swimming tips from Gaige and me," I smiled.

After I stripped down to the orange bikini that I got from the shop, I jumped into the water and began to swim, waiting for Silver and Sonic to follow. "I... I think we'd be better off learning in shallow water first, Sapphire," Sonic sighed. "Okay whiner, go to the edge over there." I sighed. Sonic and Silver did just that as while Amy continued practicing with Elise and Gaige.

"Okay you two. Jump in. It's only five feet deep here, so there's no danger of drowning," I smiled. Silver and Sonic both looked at each other and jumped in to join me, their eyes, ears, and hair the only things above the surface... and I guess their noses too. "Okay. The first thing to do is to learn how to stay afloat," I smiled as I kicked my feet ever so slightly underwater. "If you just kick your legs gently and alternately, you can stay afloat in even the deepest of water."

"Okay..." Silver said as he began to slowly go over towards the deeper end and tried to kick his legs under the water. Though he faltered a bit at first, he managed to stay calm and get the hang of it, actually staying afloat. "Heh! Future boy's doing pretty good!" Chaos smirked to me. _Yeah, and not even using his psychic powers either,_ I pointed out. "Your turn Sonic. Just kick your legs gently, no need to do it to the point of running on the water," I smiled.

"Okay... here we go..." Sonic said as he slowly followed Silver and walked to the deeper end, kicking his legs under the waves. However, the moment he began to kick his legs, he began to slowly sink even as he kicked his legs. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Chaos exclaimed in my head. _He sinks. Just like a rock, even if he kicks his legs... shit..._ I thought as I dove under the water and helped drag Sonic to the surface. "Whew... thanks..." Sonic sighed. "Well... looks like the game got one thing right... you can't swim unless you've got a life jacket on..." I frowned.

"Well, we could always have him use my arm floaties, now that I can swim," Amy smiled as she had taken them off and had had them in her arms. "Thanks, Amy," Sonic smiled as I accepted the floaties and handed them to my boyfriend. Sonic gladly put them on and followed us to the deeper end. "So how are things back in Soleanna, Elise? I haven't seen you for a while and I hope to hear some good news," I smiled. "Oh. Things are just lovely!" the princess beamed... the tomboy princess... still getting used to that...

"Ever since word got out that I was freed of Iblis's burden, the town was full of joy and we had a huge festival to celebrate!" "A festival? You're trying to tell me that you had a festival and you didn't think to invite me?" I said with a wink. "Sorry, but I didn't know how to get to you since you're always on the run," Elise smiled, seeing my winking eye.

"In other news, I think I may have found out my family ties as well," Silver explained. "Really? Who?" Amy asked. "Some girl named Sonia from this timeline and an unknown hedgehog... I could sense my bloodline with my psychic powers in her and knew best to avoid her. Wouldn't want to eliminate my existence, now would we?" "Yeah, that'd definitely put a wrench in the works," I sighed, just remembering one thing that'd be different with Silver in our timeline instead of his own and already seeing another plot twist.

Not only would the story be altered drastically from Silver staying in the past, but Sonia the Hedgehog wasn't supposed to exist in the games! She was mainly in the comics and the television cartoon, so that meant we had to steer far away from Sonia should we ever see her on our adventures! "You look like something's bothering you," Gaige frowned at me.

"Just that Sonia was a character in the tv show, not the games... yet another plot hole..." "Don't worry about it, Sapphire," Silver smiled to me. "From what I sensed, she lives in a city so vast and huge, there's no way we'd be able to find her. And also, she seems to have a penchant of dressing as a superhero...? Is that what the show said. "Heh! Yeah, Sonia always was the one that wanted to be a super heroine by night and a normal girl by day," I smiled. "Sounds like she's a real character," Elise smiled. "You can say that again..." Chaos said. _Looking at my memories?_ "You bet!" I could only smile.


	32. Ch32: Sapphire Unleashed

**Ch32: Sapphire Unleashed**

"It's time, Sapphire," Chaos said after another month of doing nothing but hanging with Sonic and his friends. Those were the words I were waiting to hear for so long! Now would come my favorite game in the story line, Sonic Unleashed! I didn't waste any time as I told Sonic and I flew us up and into the deep recesses of space above the Earth's atmosphere. (Physics in terms of oxygen being nonexistent in space really didn't apply to Sonic's universe fro some reason.)

We immediately saw Eggman's massive space armada and a shit load of missiles, robots, and guns surrounding every ship. In stellar fashion, I dropped Sonic and myself at the base of Eggman's main ship where we could hear his laughter through the microphones. "YO! EGGSACK!" I exclaimed, getting his attention drawn to us. "What?! ATTACK THE HEDGEHOGS MINIONS! NOW!" Eggman commanded his robots, who began firing at us immediately.

Not a single bullet his Sonic or myself as we ran right through them and sent them into oblivion with our sheer speed alone. Then Eggman came down from his perch, falling to the ground armed with the missile mech. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as Eggman started firing a huge barrage of missiles at Sonic and myself, which actually began to destroy his ship as he did so.

After all the missiles were done with, Eggman sent forth two extendable arms toward us and, just like in the game, they managed to capture us in their grasp. "HAHA! Got you two!" Eggman smiled. "Yeah, not quite, Egghead," I smiled as I summoned the Chaos Emeralds' power for both Sonic and myself. We went Super right then and there, destroying the mech and making Eggman fly off at a very fast speed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Eggman exclaimed in fear as he zoomed over to the space station that housed his massive laser.

We followed him the whole way, zooming into the room as he fell to the ground. "S-Sonic! Sapphire!" Eggman exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" I played it cool as both Sonic and I landed on the ground. "Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you only played nice, we wouldn't have to break all of your toys!" Sonic smirked.

"GOTCHA!" Eggman exclaimed as he pressed his button and the machine popped up in less than a second, capturing both of us in it's electrified grasp. I winced in agony as the machine extracted the Seven Chaos Emeralds from us and continued to shoot both of us with electricity in our captured state. Eggman then pressed a big button and the laser hit the earth.

I didn't even notice the Earth splitting apart as I just looked at my body begin to shape and form to that of a transformation that only Sonic had gotten before: the Werehog Form. I wailed in pain as my body grew in mass and my muscles stretched to fit my new body. My hands grew to ape size and my nails became sharper than bear claws. I felt my canine teeth grow into fangs and my hair molding into a much different shape than I had before... I could actually feel my three ponytails turning into extra fists!

When the pain subsided finally, it left both me and Sonic very winded, both of us having transformed. "Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! Now I just have to harness Dark Gaia's energy! Eggmanland will finally come to be!" Eggman monologued. "You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman..." Sonic growled as he turned to face the Egghead himself. "Ah! Sonic and Sapphire! Those are good looks for you! Festive! So long, friends!" Eggman grinned as he opened the space window and sucked Sonic, myself, and all Seven Chaos Emeralds out and hurtling towards the Earth.

"T-This is crrraaaaazzzzyyyy!" Sonic exclaimed as we continued free-falling. I quickly grabbed onto my boyfriend and the Emeralds with my extendable hair and tried to focus power into my feet. If I was a Werehog, it would only be natural for my feet to be able to stretch along with my arms, right? Sure enough, I felt my legs stretch out and down to the surface of the ground, a small bit of pain happening when I collided with it, but not much. "Whew... we're good..." I sighed in relief as I lowered us down to the ground the rest of the way.

When we finally reached the grass, I let Sonic go and we were both left to look at each other in shock. "What the hell is going on?" Sonic asked in his new form. "I don't know myself..." I said, just then noticing that my voice had actually gotten deeper and tougher for my new look. I then noticed something (or someone) on the ground in front of us, all knocked out from the awakening of Dark Gaia.

I smiled and picked up the little guy that would soon be known as Chip. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, wiggling him somewhat in an attempt to wake him. Chip began to stir until his eyes opened to see my face. "WWAHHH!" he exclaimed as he flew out of my grasp and behind a rock. "Don't eat me! I taste bad!" he exclaimed. "You alright? You were conked out on the ground there," I said, trying to sound friendly despite my change in appearance... which I could see with the help of the nearby pool of water.

I now looked like Sonic the Werehog, though I was wearing my extendable dress I got from Soleanna, had claws that were way spikier than Sonic's and my hair had been turned into spiky triple fists... which I tried to use for flying right there... and they wouldn't do so. Fists weren't helicopter rotors after all! "I-I'm fine," Chip said as he flew over to us again. "What's your name?" Sonic asked. "Huh... Wah! I don't know! I can't remember!" Chip exclaimed loudly.

"What?! You forgot who you are?!" Sonic exclaimed. "I-I remember waking up and then a large earthquake, but nothing before that! I don't know who I even am!" Chip freaked out. "Hey, it's okay, little guy," I smiled as I walked back over from looking at my reflection. "If you're memories aren't working right now, maybe we could try to help you get them back. After all, we're gonna be going on an adventure anyways," I smiled at Sonic. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Chip asked.

"You bet! Just stick with us and you'll be safe," I smiled. "What are your names?" Chip asked. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." "And I'm Sapphire the Hedgehog, nice to meet yo-" I said, just then noticing the sunrise. The moment the sun came up, a dark shadowy aura appeared around both Sonic and myself and both of us reverted back to our normal old selves. "Whoa... that was cool!" Chip smiled. "Okay. Now let's go. I think there's a town nearby," I smiled. Now was the start of Sonic Unleashed... but now I guess it could be called Sapphire Unleashed as well...


	33. Ch33: Cream and Chip

**Ch33: Chip and Cream**

After making it through the tutorial level, we eventually arrived at Apotos, a city filled with water, windmills, and overall serenity. "Man, look at the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic sighed when he began to play with two of them as I kept the other five firmly in my cleavage, just as I did in Heroes. "Eggman's really gone and done it this time! Those hold my power!" Chaos exclaimed angrily in my head. "Without them, I can't use my water powers to help you!" _Crap. So that means I might drown if I enter water?_ "I'm afraid so, Sapphire..."

"So, is this what you guys usually look like?" Chip asked as he flew in a way that made it look like he was lounging. "Yep. This is the real us," I smiled as I got Sonic's emeralds from him. "Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic asked as Chip flew away and to the ice cream stand. I could only giggle when I saw him drooling over the chocolate chip sundae supreme, mostly because he'd probably never seen food before. "Hey! What about your memories!" Sonic exclaimed as Chip continued to drool over the ice cream.

"Okay, I'll pay for it," I smiled as I walked up to the ice cream man and gave him some rings that I stole off of some robots in the past. (Seriously. That's pretty much the only place I'd found rings nowadays. Inside the wallets of robots. Why does Eggman even give them wallets if they are doomed to be destroyed by me, Sonic, and all our friends?!) "If you don't enjoy it, you get your money back!" the man smiled as he gave us three sundaes, one for each of us.

Chip immediately began eating his and I started eating mine too. "MMM! This chip whatever stuff is great!" the little guy smiled. "Hey, after we're done eating these things, how about we get to finding someone that might know you, Chip?" I smirked. "Chip?" asked both Sonic and the little flying deity. "Well, we've got to call you something in the meantime. And since you like sundaes so much, what better name than to name it after what you just said about it?"

"Mm... Chip! I like it!" Chip smiled as he continued to lick his sundae. "Hmm? I smell something... sweet..." said a voice I recognized, but couldn't quite put my finger on. One look from behind me, however, and I was shocked to see a cute bunny flapping her ears and letting her nose guide her straight to my sundae! "Cream?! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised in a good way to see our youngest friend. "I'm actually out running errands for my mom," Cream smiled. "She moved us here a couple weeks ago and then a scary earthquake happened!"

"Yeah... you may not believe this, Cream, but that earthquake was caused by Mr. Mustache himself, Dr. Egghead," I sighed. "What?! Why would he do such a thing?" Cream exclaimed. "You should see what the world looks like now. Whole chunks of the Earth, 7 in total, have detached from the core and are suspended in orbit! And what's worse, he did THIS to the Chaos Emeralds!" I then showed her the dull Emeralds and she gasped along with Cheese.

"Why... why would he do this?" Cream began to start crying. "Hey, don't cry, little girl," Chip smiled as he actually flew over to her. "W-Would you like some ice cream?" "H-Huh? You'd... you'd give me your ice cream? Thank you!" Cream smiled as Chip handed her his ice cream WILLINGLY! I knew he was kind, but to give up his favorite food to her was something I never expected! "Maybe because she wasn't supposed to be in this damn story line?!" Chaos swore. _Hushies! No swearing in front of cute, six year old bunnies!_

"So where are you going then? And who's your nice friend?" Cream asked. "Chao Chao!" Cheese smiled as well. "Well, we call him Chip, but sadly, after the earthquake, he lost his memories. All of them," I frowned at the two and Chip. "Is that true? It must be terrible for you!" Cream gasped. "Well, it would be for anybody, wouldn't it?" Chip sighed. "No worries, guys!" Sonic smirked as he looked out to the horizon. We had actually walked right to the start of the level for Windmill Isle Daytime!

"We'll just have to deal with some robots, get some info, and we'll be all set!" "Robots?" Chip asked. "Yep. Courtesy of Dr. Egghead himself. You'd be surprised how many robots he can mass produce within a course of 2 months!" I groaned. "Well, so long as some of them are nice robots like Omega, I won't worry about it!" Cream smiled as she skipped away. "Heh... she's in her own little world," Sonic smirked. "Yep. Now let's go defeat some robots and see if anyone knows who Chip is!" I smirked. I hated lying to the main lead character of the game, but I had to to keep the story intact.


	34. Ch34: Nightmares! Werehogs! CHARMY!

**Ch34: Nightmares! Werehogs! ... Charmy?!  
**

After running through the streets of Apotos and destroying robots, the sun was just beginning to set. "We've went all over this place, and we still don't know who I am..." Chip sighed as he just walked along beside us. "Don't worry, Chip," Sonic smiled at him. "If nobody here remembers you, then there's gotta be someone who does in a different area." "Yeah! No giving up hope!" I smirked at the little god... even though he didn't know he was one.

"Thanks guys," Chip smiled. It was then that the sun completely set and both Sonic and I began to glow a bright purple. "W-Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as I just remained calm. It was a quick transformation this time, not like the one before. My body was now just the same as it was when we first met Chip. "Whoa... you guys changed again!" Chip gaped. "So when the sun goes down... we turn into these?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding much more feral in his Werehog form.

"Sadly, I think it has to do with Eggman blowing the world into pieces," I sighed, winking at Sonic. After all, he knew that I knew everything that would happen. But it was best to keep it secret from him and Chip both. "Are you okay at least?" Chip asked. "It was a sudden transformation after all." "I-I'm fine. I just need to be careful who sees me like this," Sonic said. "Sadly, that goes double for me... I mean, have you seen my ponytails?" I admitted, pointing out the fact that they were fists instead of hair.

Their attention was on something else though: the ice cream man. He was crying like a baby at his ice cream stand and I could visibly see some kind of purple aura surrounding his head. There was no doubt in my mind that he was possessed by Dark Gaia. "Hey, mister. Cheer up!" Chip smiled, trying to help the man. I sighed and simply reached in my pocket to grab something I bought for the occasion. A flash camera.

"Remember this yummy ice cream? It's good, right?" Chip continued. "What good is ice cream at a time like this?" the ice cream man cried as I simply readied the flash. "Chip, move aside please," I smiled as I simply moved him with one of my ponytail fists. And just the moment that he opened his eyes again, I clicked the button, the flash coming out shortly after.

What happened afterwards was the ice cream man fainting as a duo of monsters came out from his body! They were Nightmares, a Dark Gaia creation! "What the hell?!" Sonic exclaimed as I simply took the one monster with two of my fists and tore it apart with sheer force. It dissipated into thin air as I slashed the other one right down the middle. "Whoa... that was so COOL!" exclaimed a voice I didn't expect to hear for awhile. "Crap... it's Charmy..." I groaned when the bee came and hovered next to me.

"W-Wait a minute... is that you Sonic?! And you too Sapphire?!" Charmy exclaimed loudly just as the ice cream man woke up. "W-Where am I?" he asked when he got up. "Whoa! It's nighttime and I haven't made a single sale! Gotta get to work!" I could only chuckle as I grabbed hold of Chip and Charmy and I walked us all away from the stand with Sonic following suit.

"Charmy, what are you doing here?" I asked the hyperactive bee. "I was on a mission to find out about some kinda strange creatures found at night, and I got separated from Vector and Espio," he said in his high pitched voice. "Wow! That's a big stinger!" Chip said in awe at Charmy... who was actually bigger than he was! "Yeah! This baby can hurt even the toughest baddies!" he cheered. "Yeah... and it can also be deadly for certain hedgehogs at casino parks," I groaned when I remembered the first time I met him... right in the pointy keister.

"So what are you guys doing?" the bee asked, totally oblivious to what I just said. "Well, for starters, we could use a bit of info about how we're gonna get across to other places if the planet is broken as is," I frowned. "Huh? Oh that's easy! I saw a plane called the Tornado 1 just on the outskirts of the city! And I also saw Miles too!" "Miles? You mean Tails?" I asked.

"Yeah! You'll need to get through the streets of this place though, right at the edge of town in an arena of sorts. 'Bee' careful though! There are tons of baddies that tend to 'Bee' particularly mean looking!" "Will you ever stop BEE-ing so annoying with those puns?!" I exclaimed in annoyance at his lame jokes. "You ruined it again!" Charmy groaned.

"Hey, why don't you tell those jokes to that guy over there selling ice cream instead?" Sonic asked for me, as if he were also trying to get Charmy away. "Heh! I'm going for it!" Charmy smiled as he buzzed on over towards the ice cream stand. "Well, we going or what?" I asked. "Yeah! Going where though?" Chip asked. "To find Tails and get to work on saving the world!"


	35. Ch35: Reluctant Memory Sharing

**Ch35: Reluctant Memory Sharing**

We eventually found the area that was the start of the mission and Sonic, Chip and I began to trek through the streets together. I was so relieved that Charmy didn't follow us, as Sonic actually admitted that he was annoying, much to my surprise. "Well, at least we know one person we ain't inviting to the birthday party..." Chaos smiled in my brain. _Hey... I think I might have an idea... it may be crazy, but I think I know a way to prevent Team Chaotix from coming to Sonic's birthday bash... but it involves having to get Chip to live after defeating Dark Gaia... and getting to convince Yacker the Wisp to stay on Planet Earth..._

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Chaos screamed in my head, as if it were the worst idea ever. "OW!" I retorted as it actually gave me a headache. "You realize how badly that'd screw up the timeline?! Generations and Colors might not even happen if Chip is still alive and Yacker would probably screw it up further!" Chaos continued to say angrily. _Just calm down! Geeze... and I thought Charmy was loud and obnoxious... turns out we're even louder..._

"You okay, Sapphire?" Chip asked when we reached the section that was a puzzle to open a door with keystones. Sonic had already beaten up the baddies completely with his extendable arms I guessed. "Yeah... Chaos and I are just having a yell fest in our minds..." I groaned as I rubbed my temples. "What were you thinking about that'd make her that upset?" Sonic asked.

 _Can I PLEASE tell them?_ "If you want to fuck up the story, be my guest," Chaos stated angrily. "Okay... I'll tell you..." I groaned as I looked directly at Chip. "Here's the truth... I know exactly what and who you are, Chip," I frowned at the little deity. "Whoa, what?! Y-You know who I am?!" Chip exclaimed. Sonic just looked at me, mouth agape.

"Yes... you are Light Gaia... the one that seals away Dark Gaia, the creator of these monsters... but because of Eggman separating the planet too soon, when you both woke up, there were casualties." "Um... casualties?" Sonic asked. "As in, Dark Gaia spread across the world and deformed while Chip lost all his memories... but since I told you that much, I guess I should also mention that we need to find special temples to restore power to the Chaos Emeralds. As for the locations of them... we'll need to find Tails to know that answer... after all, he's our only means of traversing the broken planet."

"I see... so I'm like a god you're saying?" Chip asked. "Yes. And you weren't meant to get your memories back until the sixth temple... so I don't know how fucked up the story's gonna get right now..." I sighed. "I see... sounds like something that would upset Chaos alright," Sonic sighed with a small growl. "Either way, we need to continue forward," I said as I used my extendable fists to grab the keystones from their resting areas and placed them in the correct spots. The door opened almost automatically.

* * *

When we finally made it to the arena, we were surrounded by the Dark Gaia minions that consisted of Nightmares, Frights, and a giant Titan in the middle of them. Chip gulped at the sight of them but followed us as we went into the fray. "The big guy's the one that we need to watch out for," I said to Sonic. "Heh! Let's make mincemeat out of these monsters!" Sonic howled as he began to slice and dice the smaller Frights while I focused my claws on the giant Titan.

The Titan was definitely heavier than I anticipated, but I held onto his arm that held his club first. In a strong battle of our two strengths, I ended up ripping the giant slugger right out of his grasp and it landing at the edge of the arena. "UUURRGGGHRRRAAA!" I growled as I picked the giant Titan up with my ponytail fists and began to slam him into the ground and into the various baddies.

I was careful not to hit Sonic, Chip, or the edges of the arena as the Titan dissipated out of my grasp and I smiled. "HAH! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" I cheered as my ponytail hands began to shake each other. "Heh! That earned some bragging rights right there, huh?" Sonic smiled. "Sonic? Sapphire? I-Is that you?" Tails asked from the arena walls. He flew out of it and looked at us as if we were completely foreign. "What happened to you two?" "You know us. Never a dull moment," Sonic smirked.

"So Tails, do you know about a guy named Professor Pickle by any chance?" I asked, hoping he remembered my origins. "Actually, yes! His lab is in Spagonia," Tails said with a smile. "Spagonia? That's a continent over! An easy jog if the planet weren't broken," Sonic said. "No problem! The Tornado-1 will get us there in a flash!" "Leave it to you, Tails!" I smirked as I just jumped on the back of the plane. "Can't you fly still, Sapphire?" Tails asked. "Sorry... but I can't fly very well if my ponytails are fists, now can I?" I sighed.

"No worries! I'll just adjust the size like so..." Tails smiled as the plane began to change shape at the touch of his small computer. Now it had three seats and the rear one had a turret on it. "Okay then! let's get going!" I smirked as Sonic, Chip, and I all got into the plane. "Next stop: Spagonia!" Tails smirked as he started up the engine and flew up and away from peaceful Apotos.


	36. Ch36: Big Spagonian Plot Twist

**Ch36: Big Spagonian Plot Twist**

Upon arriving at Spagonia, it was actually a joy for me and Chaos to hear that Professor Pickle was still around and hadn't been kidnapped! That pretty much meant that I could travel the place at will! "So, you all are going to help restore the world, are you?" he asked. "You bet!" I smirked as I gave a thumbs up. It was morning by now and Sonic and I both had reverted back to our normal selves, much to Tails's surprise. "Alright then... now let's see about getting to the first G-" "The first one is here, right?" I asked abruptly on purpose.

"Um... How would you know that?" Professor Pickle asked, looking as surprised as Chip and Tails were. "Because I do. Don't question it, but I know there's a temple here in Spagonia. And I'm not leaving until we get to it!" I exclaimed giddily as I grabbed Sonic by the hand and drug him out the door. Chip followed suit and managed to catch up to us when we reached the front of his laboratory. "Um, what was that about?" Sonic asked me.

"Sorry. It's just that the daytime level for Spagonia, Rooftop Run, is freaking awesome! I'll play the music when we get to the start of the stage!" I admitted. "If it sounds that good, then I'm all for it," Sonic smiled. "Yeah! And maybe we can find a Gaia Temple while we're at it!" Chip smirked. This was soon cut out by some screams coming from the plaza of the city, which I ran to upon hearing them.

When I got there, I saw none other than Princess Elise getting kidnapped by Dr. Eggman! And Silver? He was actually knocked unconscious and sent into the wall! "Eggman!" I exclaimed loudly as I used my hair to try to free Elise from the machine's grip. It was the Egg Beetle this time and Elise was being held within the pincers. "You?! I thought I was rid of you and that meddlesome hedgehog boyfriend of yours!" Eggman retorted upon seeing me.

"Let her go, Eggman! She doesn't have Iblis inside her anymore! Solaris is gone, so let her go, NOW!" I grunted as I finally got Elise free and I caught her with my hair as she fell. "You think I don't know that much?!" Eggman exclaimed loudly, surprising me a bit. "I need the princess for a different reason this time. And that reason is to use her as a vessel for Dark Gaia's limitless Energy and use it to power Eggmanland!"

"W-What?! NOT ON MY WATCH, PSYCHO!" Silver exclaimed as he zoomed off of the wall and used his psychic abilities to actually twist the Egg Beetle into an unrecognizable shape. It was awesome! "Don't get too cocky, hedgehogs! I will get Elise and she will be the vessel!" Eggman exclaimed as he ejected in his little hover machine. "Why Elise, Eggman? What is so important about her specifically?!" I asked angrily.

"Because... I have limitless White Magic in my body after Iblis left it..." Elise actually sobbed to me. "S-She has White Magic? That's a plot twist!" Chaos said. _Not really... I always wondered why she had that shield around her in the Sonic 06 escort missions..._ "And White Magic is the perfect contrast to Dark Gaia," Eggman said in a sinister fashion. Actually, he sounded much more like his Adventure counterpart now than ever before!

"Well, not on our watch!" Sonic scoffed as he appeared next to me with Chip. "You will all feel my vengeance! The moment that the princess is alone, I'll make my move and snatch her up! Just as Gaige's memories have told me would've happened..." "G-G-Gaige?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?!" I hollered at the top of my lungs when he said that.

"Ohohoho! A simple little tracking chip fused with Dark Gaia energy, and now I know everything he knows! Sadly, I don't know until after this timeline because of him not playing that far ahead, but I do know everything that will happen in this time! And don't worry, princess. I'll see you in my custody soon enough!" Eggman monologued as he left in his little machine and the Egg Beetle was sent off into the distance by Silver.

I then just fell to the ground, surprised and shocked beyond belief about what had just happened. "Eggman... he... he knows how to beat us this time..." I gulped in as I tried to fight back the tears. "Sapphire... it's okay," Elise tried to say. "No it's not," Tails groaned from on the communicator he gave me. "Because Sapphire and Gaige have arrived here and started changing up the story, it has also changed things for everything. Elise now has magic, Amy and Silver can swim, and Eggman now knows everything that will happen and now wants Elise for his sinister plot. It's safe to say that things have never been worse for us..."

"He's right..." Chaos groaned sadly. I could only sob at that. "Either way... we c-can't go out like this!" I exclaimed as I stood up and grabbed hold of Elise. "Elise, we're going to restore the planet before Eggman can succeed in making Eggmanland," I said to the princess. "And since he wants me, you're expecting me to tag along with you the whole way, huh?" Elise asked.

"Don't worry. I have a perfect plan to make sure you never get kidnapped... but we have to wait until at least one Chaos Emerald's power is restored..." "Whatever it is, I can handle it!" "Good, because it involves you having your hand tied to mine via temporary absorption." I ran off with Elise in my grasp along with Silver, Sonic, and Chip before she could retort to my suggestion.


	37. Ch37: Rooftop Run Never Felt SO GOOD!

**Ch37: Rooftop Run Never Felt So GOOD!**

"Here we go!" I exclaimed as I began to play the song on my iPod for the ever-so-famous Rooftop Run. We were now at the start of the stage and even though I was now joined with Princess Elise in my arms and Silver hovering beside us, we still went quickly through the streets. "Teehee! That tune's pretty damn catchy!" Elise giggled as I carried her past the robots that I destroyed with my hair. "Believe it or not, in my world, this was one of the most popular music tracks for Sonic music," I smirked at the trio. "Heh! Pretty cool!" Sonic smirked.

We continued to run through the streets until we reached the fenced areas. "Let me handle this," Sonic smiled as he executed a move that I taught him after our swimming experience on the triple date: the Sonic Boost. He went at a speed so fast that the gates fell apart the moment he touched it, clearing the way for all of us. "Wow! That's amazing!" Chip said as he flew beside us. I was surprised to see him keep up with us even with his little wings! "Isn't it? I taught him myself!" I bragged.

After some more running and jumping through the streets and rooftops, we reached one of my favorite parts of the level, the skydive tower. Sonic began to skydive like he did in-game and Silver hovered down along with me as I used my ponytails to slow the fall right before impact. "That was close," Elise smirked. "You're kidding, right?" I smiled back. "Yes I am!"

We then rushed forward some more and eventually ran into the Aero Chasers, the robots that fired lasers as we ran at blindingly fast speeds and followed you throughout the whole of Sonic Unleashed! "Alrighty! Let's give these guys a run for their money!" I exclaimed, Elise and Chip laughing at my joke. When the first robot on the ground showed up, Sonic and I both boosted right into it, sending it flying into both of them and exploding all three at once!

"Heh..." Sonic smirked as we grinded on the rail at nearly 80 miles an hour. "What?" I asked him as Elise cheered from the speed. She really was a tomboy if she loved going this fast! "I was just thinking back to our first adventure at Seaside Hill... I asked you a question back then that I never understood until just now..." "What question would that have been?" "I believe it was 'how come you can send them flying like that just by running into them?' I guess you were a boosting master way before I was!"

It took me awhile, but I gasped when I remembered the scene. He was right! Back at Seaside Hill and the whole of Sonic Heroes, I managed to ram enemies directly into the oblivion with my speed. That'd be a boost tackle if I ever heard of one! "I see... seems funny how much time has passed since then, even though it's only been half a year," I smiled at my boyfriend. "Yep. And I'm glad that you tried to teach me how to swim too, because I found out a neat trick for how to combat that problem!" Sonic smirked.

"Wait... you found out how to double jump underwater?!" I exclaimed as we reached the area with the giant barrels. A spiked barrel ran right down at us but Silver kindly removed it from our path before it even got near us. "Heh! How'd you guess?" Sonic smirked. "B-But that wasn't supposed to happen until the next game! Aw man..." "Hey, don't feel bad. At least Sonic can't risk drowning now!" Silver pointed out. "Yeah... remind me to find out where Gaige is, Silver. If he really does have a tracking device on him, we're going to need to find out how to get it off of him before the next game..." "Point taken."

By the time we finished up that little conversation, we all had made it up to the clock tower and had jumped up to the top of the rail. The moment I stepped on it, Elise was in love with the speed that we gained. "YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAA!" she exclaimed as I made it to a jump spring and I continued the fast pace into the next area, where we made it to the final Aero Chaser scene. "Scratch up another changed level element..." Chaos groaned. _No complaints for now! We're about to get you some powers back so be happy!_ "Remind me to laugh."

After thirty seconds of speed, grind rails, lasers, and more speed, we all hit the ramp and were sent right to the next area. What was the next area? THE BOSS LEVEL! The temple was right in front of us and that meant one thing... and that thing happened to arrive the moment we ran on the track near it. "Ohohoho! I've found you! Now to get that princess and destroy every one of you hedgehogs!" Eggman exclaimed as he got in a mech that I was shocked to see. It was one I'd never seen before!

* * *

 **HOW MANY PLOT TWISTS TO SCREW UP A STORY?! ... Time's up! The correct answer is... LIMITLESS! In all seriousness though, I feel I should give some info out about what's to come: Sonic Colors will play out okay with a new addition that is introduced in this game (find out soon) and Sonic Generations, minus Green Hill and the bosses, will have levels decided by the fans for the levels that AREN'T already taken by Sonic Team. If you need to know which ones I will not accept in terms of levels, here are the ones that will not be listed on the poll on Deviantart.**

 **Chemical Plant Zone, Casino Night Zone (Sonic 2)  
Mushroom Hill Zone, Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic 3 and Knuckles)  
Speed Highway, Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure)  
Radical Highway, City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2)  
Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes)  
Crisis City (Sonic 06)  
Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed)  
Tropical Resort, Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors)**

 **And PS: For any that read this chapter before, yes. I did change up my strategy for making the Sonic Generations fic. This is only because I want to see what the fans want in terms of what levels they desire for Sonic Generations that don't include bosses. As for bosses, I've chosen Egg Golem (Sonic 3 and Knuckles) as the first boss, Metal Madness as the second, and Nega Wisp Armor as the third. For Rival battles, Gaige the Hedgehog is first, Blaze the cat second, and Silver the Hedgehog last. Now that we've got that out of the way, please look at my polls on my deviantart account,** _jumbochamp_ **,** **to find the poll for this topic.** **Choose wisely as I will tally the votes on February 19th, my birthday, and announce the winners and runner-ups on both Fanfictions and Deviantart.**


	38. Ch38: Unidentified Flying Obese Man

**Ch38: Unidentified Flying Obese Man!**

The mech was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It looked almost like a UFO, but it had three arms positioned on the sides and the top of it. Each of the arms also held something reminiscent of a bee stinger on it, with the top one having the sharpest and longest stinger. Eggman floated in front of us and simply landed on the ground, four wheels appearing underneath the device.

"How do you like my new invention, pests?!" Eggman boasted. "Looks kinda like a UFOM, that is, Unidentified Flying Obese Man!" I mocked, giving the lowest blow I could possibly give. When I said that, Elise nearly lost it but held her mouth to keep from laughing. "Silence! If you do not give me the Princess right now, I will be forced to destroy you all with my new pet, the Egg Stinger!" Eggman exclaimed as the machine started up and the battle began.

"Any ideas, Sapphire?" Sonic asked as we began to run along. "Beats me! I've never seen this mech before! Chalk another one up for whacked up story lines!" I exclaimed as the Egg Stinger let loose one of its arms at me and I almost got obliterated by it... I say almost because, at just the last second, Elise somehow put up a barrier around me that made the arm stop in midair!

I took the opportunity to take the arm with my hair and fling the sharp end back at Eggman's machine, sending it right into the underside of the device. As expected, the machine took massive damage as it collided with and bounced along the ground before righting itself. "You little!" Eggman growled as he let loose another attack. This time, Eggman sent a flurry of bullets at the lot of us, each coming from the two remaining arms as well as the front of the Egg Stinger. It got so chaotic, that Silver actually flew above the gunfire and used his psychokinesis to grab the hand on the right side and launch it right at the top of the machine.

Eggman exclaimed profanity this time as he flew off the radar and righted himself moments before hitting the water. "You irritating little bastards! I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Eggman exclaimed. I then heard some beeping noises from his machine and I knew something was coming. "Everyone! Get near me now!" I exclaimed loudly.

When everyone got next to me, the last remaining arm on the Egg Stinger began to shoot a bright purple, a sheer sign of Dark Gaia magic. "Elise! Barrier now!" I exclaimed. Elise gulped and closed her eyes tightly, a bright barrier forming all around us just as the laser shot out. I was surprised when I opened my eyes to see that Elise was shielding us with a barrier and that the Dark Gaia Laser was actually being redirected right back at Eggman's mech!

"WWWAAAAAHHHHH!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Stinger ceased to exist and his little flying doodad flew off in the distance. "Why not just call it the Egg Mobile?" Chaos asked me. _It just sounds too generic... plus, it makes him sound leaner and that's just never gonna happen!_ "Hah! Point taken!" "Hey, what's this over here?" Chip asked as he pointed to something nearby. It was a large structure in the form of a tower. The Gaia Temple!

"The Gaia Temple! We need to go there and restore the Chaos Emerald," I explained as I jumped off the platform and right at the front entrance. I was shortly followed by Silver and Sonic jumping down with me and Chip hovering down. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for the save, Elise," I smiled to her. "You're welcome... but it was quite a shock to me that I was even able to do that..." she admitted. "We owe you one, that much is for sure," Silver smirked as we entered the temple.

Once inside, Chip went up to the pedestal to investigate it and was of course shocked when the alter reacted to his necklace. "Whoa!" he said as he ran back to us. "That's the place where we put an Emerald, alright," I said as I put the colored Emerald there, the Blue Emerald. We were all amazed when the Emerald regained its color as well as power and also when the ground began to shake as the planet's piece came back together.

"Let's get out of here," I said as I picked up Sonic, Silver, and Chip in my hair as well as the Emerald when the shaking stopped. I was shocked that the Emerald didn't lose its luster and immediately sent it and the other Emeralds into my hair with Chaos's restored absorption powers. We made it out of the temple just as the doors began to close.

"What just happened in there?" Chip asked in a shocked voice. "That's the way we restore the planet, bub," I smiled at him as I released them. I also put Elise down on the ground for once and took her hand. I melded them together right in front of her. "Every time we put an Emerald in those spots, a continent of the broken planet is restored. And now that we've got one down, thanks to my smart brain, now Chaos has her aqua powers back. So Elise won't be going anywhere without us."

"Do I have any say in it?" she asked. "Sure, but I happen to be hungry right now, so we're getting some grub before moving on," I smirked. Everyone was on board with that as we all ran off to our next destination... well, except Elise. She had to be carried when we ran because she couldn't hope to run as fast as me! "Where are we going to eat?" Chip asked. "Any place that serves pizza."


	39. Ch39: Attack on Chun-Nan!

**Ch39: Attack on Chun-Nan!**

After learning where the location of the Gaia temple in Chun-Nan was, all of us in the group loaded up Tails's cool plane that he'd modified for multiple people travelling and we were soon jetting off to the wonderful world of Sonic China. In the distance, I could also make out that it was nearing sunset in the village. Something that meant we'd be going Werehog by the time we got there.

"Elise? You may want to take your hand away from mine when it reaches nighttime," I said as I let her hand out of my skin so it was hers again. "Why so? Is there something wrong?" Elise asked, not having seen Sonic or my Werehog forms yet. When the sun completely faded over the horizon and Tails landed outside the city of Chun-Nan, the transformation occurred and Sonic and I both turned into our feral-looking Werehog selves.

"O-Oh my god..." Elise actually gulped when she saw us. "Y-You look completely different... are you still the same?" Silver asked this time. "Of course we are, silly!" I said... though I really didn't say it at the same time. My hands went towards my mouth when the sentence ended because... it was Chaos talking, not me! "Whoa... is... is this what I sound like now? Such time has passed since I could speak... sweet!" she kept babbling.

"Wait... is that you, Chaos?" Sonic asked. I wished I could've spoke, but Chaos was in complete control. I could only guess that it had something to do with Dark Gaia growing in power or maybe the fact that having her water powers back made this happen... either way, it was creepy as all hell! "Heh... I wish I could say no to that, but it is me," Chaos smirked as we walked into the village to see that everyone was looking troubled or worried in one way or another.

"Excuse me?" Silver asked the old lady standing on a barrel. "What is it that you five strangers want? We're in the middle of a problem here!" she groaned. "Well, we actually came looking for the Gaia Temple as well as wanting to know why you're all so upset," Chaos said. "W-W-Well that's two birds of a feather there! Our village elder went to the temple to investigate our guardian and he's yet to return! And we can't go after him because there have been monsters popping up at nighttime specifically! And they've already hurt my granddaughter!"

"Well that will never do! Let's go on a monster hunt as well as an old man fetch quest!" Chaos exclaimed as she led the way to the temple with my memories guiding her... or something like that. The issue I had was that the moment we made it past the gate at the top of the hill, we were immediately in the area we needed to be in, Dragon Road Night! "Okay, follow me. And Silver? You're in charge of guarding Elise along the way," Chaos said as we walked forward along the path and were soon pounced upon by little Fright monsters.

"Heh! Easy out," Chaos smirked as she formed one of the ponytails into a baseball bat and lunged forward at the Frights. She grabbed them one by one and batted them down into the water where they eventually dematerialized. "Well, that was a home run, wasn't it?" Sonic smirked as Silver held Elise in the air with his Psychokinesis, allowing her to actually hover along with him. "Whee! This is fun!" she cheered happily.

"Focus, Elise. The moment daytime happens you're back with Sapphire holding your hand," Chaos said sternly as she demolished the rock wall while Sonic took care of the Evil Flowers and the dog monsters who's names I forgot. "Well, fine. On one condition: I get to destroy some enemies at some point when I figure out how to use my magic properly!" Elise proclaimed. "Fine... but you're not fighting any nighttime monsters anytime soon! If what Egghead said was true, you might actually be able to absorb their energy. Absorb too much and you might just be another vessel for a deity, only this one is much worse than Iblis!"

"Yeah, yeah... I know my limits well enough, Sapphire..." Elise sighed. "How easily can you forget? When it's night, I'm Chaos! C,H,A,O,S! CHAOS!" Chaos exclaimed loudly at Elise. "Okay! No need to yell!" Elise groaned. "Alright then! Time to move forward," Sonic said as we got past the Dark Gaia minions and were closing in on the pole jumps.

Sonic easily pulled the thing down with ease and used it to cross the gap, whereas Silver and Elise flew over the water. Since Chaos had her water powers back in place, she simply swam us across and to the next place after the second pole. "Hey! That's cheating!" Silver groaned as he landed on the platform with the Gaia monsters while holding Elise away from the Dark Bats. "You're one to talk, Mr. Floaty!" Chaos pointed out. "Oi... for a protector of the Chaos Emeralds, you're pretty much like Sapphire when you talk." "Maybe because I absorbed every bit of her personality while staying inside her."

"Ain't that the truth?" I said to Chaos. _It doesn't matter. Besides, if I would've just stayed in Metal Sonic, I'd have been destroyed whenever he got defeated! You know how bad that would've looked on my resume, don't you?_ Chaos retorted in thought. "Whatever you say, Chaos. Whatever you say." _Yeah, whatever..._ "So when is the end of this area?" Chip asked when we got to the beach and encountered the Big Mama, some dog enemies, and some Fright Masters. Right after these bad boys!" Chaos smirked.

"That's one big mama!" Sonic said with a growl. "Yep! Not a problem for me though," Chaos bragged as she held the Big Mama knocked down with the extendable arms and proceeded to pummel the living shit out of the beast with a flurry of ponytail fists. It dematerialized as did the other monsters after the 30th hit. "Heh! All bark and no bite!" Elise smirked from her lofty height while Sonic pulled the door open.

"There's the entrance to the temple!" Chaos pointed out, pointing right at the door that'd lead us to the boss of the level. "You say that as if you already know what's behind it," Elise said. "Well, duh! I happen to know everything about the story line thanks to me being in Sapphire for so damn long!" "Okay... maybe not so much gloating and telling us what's waiting on the other side?" Silver asked. "Fine... a big boss made of Dark Gaia energy. It's fire based, so no worries with my abilities!" It was then that we all heard a large yell on the other side of the door. A female yell that was all-too-familiar. "Blaze..."


	40. Ch40: Gaige's Apology

**Ch40: Gaige's Apology**

The moment we got over to the battlegrounds of the Phoenix fight, we were all shocked to see what was going on. The Dark Gaia Phoenix was attacking Blaze as well as none other than my cousin, Gaige. Not only that, but upon seeing his head, I could tell that there was an obvious scar from where a tracking device would've been. "Hey! We could use a little help, Sapphire!" Blaze exclaimed when she saw me. "W-What?! Sapphire?!" exclaimed Gaige.

Gaige looked at me with surprise and a little bit of worry. It was easy to know why he'd be unprepared to speak to me. After all, it was his memories that Dr. Egghead hijacked to know the exact outcome of Unleashed! "Um... maybe we should spend less time talking and more time attacking this overgrown bird!" Chaos exclaimed as she used the power of the Blue Emerald to command the nearby water to drench the fiery bird for an attack opportunity.

"Whoa... Sapphire?" Gaige asked again. "Well, technically yes and technically no," Chaos said as she began to wail on the giant bird with her fists of fury. The giant Phoenix actually erupted into a blaze after the 30th hit and looked particularly ticked at me and Chaos! "Whoa!" Chaos exclaimed as it began to let loose a barrage of fire attacks on her. "I-I could use some help here!" Chaos exclaimed.

"Got it! Take this, big ass bird!" Gaige exclaimed as he actually jumped into the air and let loose a bright light at the monstrous bird from right in its face. The Phoenix shrieked as it got blinded, flew down and Chaos drenched it in water once again. "Attack it now!" Blaze yelled. Sonic, Silver, and I complied and proceeded to pound on the Phoenix until it fainted right there on the ground. "Okay! Let's get in that temple now, while it's still unconscious!" Gaige commanded.

We all went into the now-open temple and eventually made it to the end of it where the pedestal was located. "Whew... that was a rough one..." Gaige groaned as Chaos placed the Red Emerald in the hole and we all watched it return to its original shine. The tremors came again to signify that the Chun-Nan continent was restoring itself. When the tremors stopped, all of us ran out as Chaos snatched the Emerald with her hair and melted it into our skin once more.

We made it out of the temple just as the door began to close and we all saw the Phoenix as well as the village elder together in the arena. "I see that you're okay," Blaze said to the man. "I thank you for helping me out back there, Miss Blaze. If it were any longer, I'd be toast," the elder spoke as Chip went up and gave the restored Phoenix some chocolate. "Um... Sapphire? I need to tell you something..." Gaige said to me.

"First off, it's not really Sapphire in control right now," Chaos spoke. "I know. You're a different version of yourself at night, just like Sonic... but I wanted to apologize for all this..." "Okay, first off, I'm not Sapphire. I'm Chaos right now. And second off, what do you mean you're sorry for 'all this'?" "O-Oh! S-Sorry... I didn't understand you... but I wanted to say sorry because... because I tried to attack Eggman when he almost hurt Amy and then he put the tracker on me."

"Again? Screwing with the story again?" Chaos groaned. "When the pain was done, I suddenly became a pawn of Eggman's. All my memories of Unleashed were copied into his device and then, once transferred, he made it explode right on my head. If it weren't for the fact that I was near a hospital at the time, I would've died." "Whoa... Eggman tried to blow your mind?" Chip asked. Elise almost laughed, but held it together.

"Bad joke, and yes. Once he knew that I knew everything about this world, he made the device explode. He thought I'd just bleed out on the ground... but he forgot one thing: Amy had ran to get help from the hospital and protected me from his robots while they attacked the place. If it weren't for her... I don't think I'd be alive right now..."

"I see... so where is she now?" Sonic asked. "She went to find a place to hide. She said that she'd hide out in Spagonia with the professor, which is probably why he's already been rescued. It's because Amy saved him I guess," Gaige relayed. "I see. It's good to see that Amy's at least helping with the plot," Chaos smiled. "Yeah... about that... there's something else I need to share with you guys..."

"What is it, Gaige?" Elise asked. Gaige actually blushed a bit and began to smile. "Er... Gaige? What's making you so embarrassed?" Chaos asked. "Yeah... I wonder too..." I said to Chaos subtly. "Well... it's probably either gonna make you all either upset, surprised, shocked, or excited... it's mixed depending on who you are..." Gaige chuckled. "Just tell us. I'll try to be excited for you," Chaos smiled. "Okay... Amy and I are actually... we're getting married!"

* * *

 **Well you sure didn't see THAT coming for an end of the chapter did ya?! But don't worry. It's not like I'm going to have Eggman crash the reception or anything (though maybe some of you actually want that to happen, it ain't!). But you know what will happen at some point? Sonic Generations. Who here doesn't love at least one level of that game? Leave a comment on my deviantart poll (jumbochamp) that says which levels of the Sonic games used in Generations you think are the best and I'll be grateful. Why am I doing this? Because the ones that get the most votes by the start of 2017 will have the honor of being in Sonic Generations! How cool is that? The fans get to choose which level of any of the games I listed to be in the fic! Coolness!**


	41. Ch41: Next Stop: Sonic Africa

**Ch41: Next Stop: Sonic Africa**

Once we returned to Spagonia and actually ran into Amy doing shopping for the Professor, we were told the coordinates of Eggman's next interest, Mazuri. I knew we were in for a hot one, since Mazuri was basically Sonic Africa. "So how did you end up rescuing the Professor, Amy?" I asked her since it was daytime now and Chaos had gone back into the recesses of my thoughts.

"Well, Gaige told me that he was being kept in Eggman's citadel in Mazuri so I just went there with help from Rouge, found the Professor and his manuscripts, and made it back to Spagonia before Baldy even knew we were there!" Amy smirked. "Even knowing that the Professor would be freed by someone, Eggman let him stay? What an idiot," Gaige groaned with an awkward smile. "I'll say. But keep in mind that he's starting to go back to his evil ways of the Sonic Adventure era... I mean, come on. He tried to kidnap me so he could use me as a Dark Gaia generator for an amusement park!" Elise exclaimed.

"Either way, we need to get moving to Mazuri," Sonic said. "Yeah! If there's a Gaia Temple there, Eggman would most likely try to attack it," Chip said as well. "Then what're we waiting for? To the Tornado!" I exclaimed as I rushed out of the place with Elise in my grasp and running through the streets of Spagonia until reached the plane Tails had made for us. "That was fast. You ready to go?" Tails asked. "When the slowpokes catch up, sure," I smirked as Chip, Gaige, Silver, and Sonic finally appeared.

"Took ya guys long enough!" I teased. "Maybe you shouldn't rush out like that each time," Silver groaned. "Heh. I actually kinda like her go-get-'em attitude. That's what I like about you Sapphire. You never wait around and act on tuition. Just like me!" "What can I say? I want to impress the guy I love," I smiled at him. "Even if that means having to deal with me at nighttime," Chaos groaned. _Hushies! You're ruining the moment!_ "Whatever."

* * *

When we got to Mazuri after a quick plane trip, we soon found that things weren't quite as I remembered Mazuri to be. Instead of having a small village filled with happy people, all of the residents were actually missing and the place in shambles. Needless to say, I had a sneaking suspicion of where the missing people could've been. "Eggman..." I growled lowly to myself. "No kidding," Sonic groaned with me.

"Now we have two missions... find the Gaia Temple AND save the villagers!" Elise exclaimed. "Wait... I think... I think I can sense the villagers nearby... somewhere far into the Savannah," Chip said, surprising me a bit. "You can sense them? How?" Silver asked. "Ever since the second Emerald got restored, I've been able to sense peoples' life forces. I guess that with every Emerald that gets restored, so does my powers as Light Gaia." "That seems about right," I smiled, secretly knowing that that wasn't the case in the game.

When we were done with that conversation, I started up the music for Savannah Citadel and began to run along the streets of parched grass that began the stage. "Okay, that sounds like tribal music to me," Sonic said. "It does, doesn't it? But that's only because this level is just like Africa in my world," I said to him. Elise was in my grasp right now since she still was learning how to use her White Magic powers.

She practiced using them every time we got in the Tornado and she had learned two more techniques along with her shield. Now she could heal people as seen with her healing Gaige's scar from the tracker and she could also let loose a small white flash to stun people. Tails nearly crashed the plane when she did that on our way from Chun-Nan to Spagonia.

"Really? Does your Africa have a structure like those ones up ahead?" Silver asked us, pointing out the ruins that were coming up around the giant tree. "Nope. But there are quite a few dangerous animals that don't talk there," Gaige smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Chip asked, not knowing as much as the other three. "It means that, in our world, the only animal that can talk effectively are parrots and only if they're trained," I smirked as we got on the trick panel and I hovered my way to the grind rail as the other three simply jumped up with me.

"Cheater!" Sonic exclaimed. "Does it really matter?" I smirked. "He has a point, Sapphire," Elise giggled. "If you were able to fly, you'd do the same thing," Silver smirked. "Mm... Good point, Silver," Gaige smiled. "Also, here comes a jump!" I smiled as I jumped off of the edge of a ramp and landed on a flurry of springs that were not there before. The final spring shot me up and into the distance where I landed onto the track that would lead to an Eggman boss fight.

When the other hedgehogs and Chip caught up, we began running down the street until we soon found something I didn't expect: a giant cage flying in the air that held all the villagers inside of it! "Let's get them out of there!" I said as I jumped up and landed on the cage, prying apart the bars with two of my ponytails and using the third one as a propeller to slow down the cage's motion.

When the bars were fully opened, the villagers all piled out and then a loud whirring sound could be heard above us. "Ohoho! I see you wish to join the villagers!" exclaimed the voice of Eggman as I jumped off the cage and landed on the ground. We were soon met by none other than the Egg Devil Ray with Eggman at the helm. "Like that's gonna happen, Egg Roll!" I exclaimed as I held tightly onto Elise and she to me.

"GRRRGH! You'll regret every name you've ever called me once I do this to you!" Eggman exclaimed as he pressed a button in the cockpit and soon had a laser gun pop up right out of the giant fish's mouth. "This machine may have been flawed in your mind, Gaige, but I've added quite a few trinkets to it since then! FIRE!" Eggman then fired the laser at me and Elise and she immediately put up her shield in an attempt to block it. But from what I saw, the machine's laser wasn't hurting us. It was actually pulling us in!

"Oh no you don't!" Elise exclaimed as she put the shield down and locked eyes with the top of the fish. She then let out a giant flash of blinding light. "GAHH!" Eggman exclaimed as he pressed a button accidentally in his machine. "Self Destruct systems initiated," said a robotic voice. "O-Oh no! Retreat! Retreat!" Eggman exclaimed as the machine stopped pulling us in and began to count down on a five second counter. "3, 2, 1..." the explosion happened and took out nearly two meters of the track in front of us. "Well... that was unexpected..." Gaige gulped. "Tell me about it... but at least we know where the Gaia temple is," I smiled, pointing at our next destination: the Gaia Temple of Mazuri.


	42. Ch42: Cool, Cooler, Cool Edge!

**Ch42: Cool, Cooler, Cool Edge!**

After restoring the Green Chaos Emerald and making it back to Spagonia, we soon learned of our next destination from Professor Pickle. It was the exact opposite of Savannah Citadel, Cool Edge of Holoska! "Heh! Anyone up for a trip through the snow?" Gaige smiled as I noticed something behind him. Amy Rose. "Oh no you're not!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed him by the neck. "A-Amy?!" Gaige exclaimed. "You always leave me behind on these things! So now, you're staying behind too!" "Aww! That's not fair!" Gaige complained as I started to see who would wear the pants in their family.

"Okay then, you two lovebirds have fun," I smiled as I began to walk away. "See you, Sapphire," Gaige smiled weakly as Sonic, Silver, Elise, and Chip all followed me. "Heh! Looks like Amy's going to be wearing the pants in the family, isn't she?" I smiled at them when we got out of the town. "Hah! Yeah, I'll admit, I didn't expect Gaige to be loyal to Amy! I thought it'd be the other way around," Sonic smirked.

"So this Holoska... I think I remember that it's freezing cold there... if my recovering memories are anything to go by..." Chip said as we reached the Tornado. "Don't worry, Chip. I happen to have some winter wear for anyone who wants it!" I smiled as I showed off some clothes that I had Tails buy and put in the Tornado's cargo area. "Whoa, those clothes look comfy!" Elise smiled at the fur coat. "Yep! And we'll need them too. Holoska's Cool Edge has us running across freezing cold ice, water, and tons of icy peaks!"

* * *

When we finally entered Holoska, the temperature was definitely below freezing and Chip was freezing cold unless he was situated in my heated jumpsuit. But the area he chose to stay in was... well... a little strange. "Er... Chip? Why are you sitting in my cleavage?" I asked him when he poked his head out of the neck hole. "It's the warmest place I could think of... I could move somewhere else if you don't like it," Chip said. "Sure. Move into Sonic's coat why don't you?" "Okay!"

I was still somewhat surprised by Chip's completely innocent nature. He was just like a 10 year old boy except he was millions of years old. He was just not that knowledgeable on the world and how things worked. He was sort of like a nicer version of Charmy, and much less annoying! "So this is Holoska, huh? Looks pretty! I wouldn't mind spending a summer here," Elise smiled at Silver. "Heh... that is if your royal guard even allows me back in Soleanna after this adventure... they're probably worried sick about you," Silver pointed out. "I know, but I don't care. Besides, the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone the moment we started dating. It's so annoying!"

"Either way, I see our destination in front of us," I smiled as I pointed towards the plains of ice and snow ahead of us that led to the daytime stage of Cool Edge. "I feel something at the end of this area... some kind of device... we may be able to use it to change the time of day!" Chip said to me. "Really? I think I've got an idea as to what that is... either way, Cool Edge music on, and off!" I smiled as I turned the awesome, fast-paced music on for us to listen to as we ran down the snow.

While I held onto Elise, I boosted right through the robots, giant snowballs, and even a few snowmen as we then started to run along the freezing cold water. "Whoo! That's chilly!" Elise exclaimed when a splash of water hit her face. It was the only part that wasn't protected, but Chaos was kind enough to encase us in an invisible shield of heat as we ran along the road, save for my legs. "You can thank me later," Chaos said slyly. _Thanks for the help. We'd catch cold if you weren't doing this!_ "You're much welcome, Sapphire!"

We soon got to the icy slopes with the bobsled and I noticed that there were three of them, one for each of us to use. "I call middle one!" I smirked as I jumped into the bobsled with Elise on my lap. Silver and Sonic both started to laugh along with us as they grabbed their own bobsled and we all started sliding down the robot-infested track. After getting blasted off by the whale's tail (which looked awesome by the way) we were then sent into the chasms that would lead to the next watery area. Again, the game's areas were getting messed up!

We all jumped out of the bobsleds by the time we reached the water and began running over the top of it, destroying robots, icebergs, and anything else that stood in our way. This eventually led to all five of us, Chip and Elise included, landing on the massive whale and getting blow into the air by its blowhole! "Oh yeah!" Elise exclaimed like a school girl. Upon opening the door of ice, we were met with anther bobsled.

"How many parts of this level aren't there?!" Chaos exclaimed in my head. _I don't know, but I have a feeling this won't be the last of it... mostly because of something I noticed on my iPod..._ "What's wrong with it?" _The music for two games ahead of us? Yeah, it's changed completely! All the songs on my iPod from Chemical Plant to Rooftop Run are completely gone! I don't know where the hell they went!_ "So... in short, all the levels of Generations aren't happening save for Green Hill Zone?" _It looks like it..._

Chaos then started screaming in my head as we all reached the end and I ended up hitting and flipping a very familiar hourglass. The moment we touched it, the daytime seemed to turn into nighttime! Sonic and I both changed into our Werehog forms and Chaos then started screaming in anger on the outside! "OW! What's with the screaming, Chaos?!" Silver exclaimed, since he was right next to her when she did so. "Rggh! I'm not telling you right now... maybe on the trip back to Spagonia, but not now!" Chaos growled. "Is something wrong with the story again, Chaos?" Sonic asked. "Not yet, but two games later? Yeah, then it will be!"


	43. Ch43: Cold Eyes of Darkness

**Ch43: Cold Eyes of Darkness**

"Wait, so am I getting this right?" Sonic asked Chaos when we made our way through the final parts of the nighttime stage of Cool Edge. We had gotten through the icy tundras, the frigid waters, the giant ice wall, and now the giant icicles. Now we only had the ice slide and the final enemy wave to deal with. "You're saying that, in two games from now, I revisit places we've traveled to in the past? And the areas in the game that were there, save for the first level, are completely gone from your iPod?" "You can imagine why I screamed now, right?" Chaos said with a small, shy smile.

"Yeah... I know how you hate the story getting messed with," Elise frowned as she flew along with Silver. Only this time, Elise wasn't flying because of Silver's psychic powers. She was flying on her own accord, using her White Magic to summon a pair of angel wings! She looked amazing with those babies, totally fearless of anything... except for the Dark Gaia monsters, which she still avoided at all costs.

"Either way, we only have to go a little further and we'll be at the temple," Chip said happily. "Hey, I was gonna say that! How do you know?" Chaos asked the little deity. "I can sense a very powerful force of Dark Gaia ahead. And if what Chun-Nan taught us with the Dark Gaia Phoenix, strong Dark Gaia monsters mean a temple is nearby." "Good point, Chip. Guess your Light Gaia powers are coming back slowly but surely, huh?" Sonic smiled. "I guess so!" Chip smiled happily.

After destroying a somewhat smaller group of enemies that were scheduled for us at the bottom of the final ice slide, we continued forward through a large cave that would lead us to the Light Gaia temple and to the location of Dark Moray. When we all entered, we immediately felt that the air had gotten somewhat colder, even with Chaos using the Red Emerald to heat all of us up. In fact, if it weren't for that, we may all have been ice cubes.

"What the hell is that?" Elise asked as she saw something in the center of a dark arena. Though it was encased in ice, it soon burst out and took the form of none other than Dark Moray, eyeing us with a pure icy stare followed by a menacing roar. "Whoa!" Chip exclaimed as he got behind Elise and Sonic, Silver and I went into the fray. "Let's take this sorry eel down!" Chaos exclaimed loudly as she got up close and personal with Dark Moray.

The monstrous eel immediately locked eyes not on us, but Elise! "Oh shit..." Chaos gasped as Dark Moray actually started to send some of its energy right towards Elise! Not even Silver was fast enough to stop it as the Dark Moray's power went directly into Elise, making her writhe in obvious agony. "ELISE!" Silver exclaimed as he rushed over to and got by her side. "Hold it! You stay with Elise, Silver. Chip! We're going to the temple right now to restore the Emerald of Heart!" Chaos demanded as she rushed headfirst into the temple right behind the Dark Moray's battlefield.

We did a rush job in the temple and restored the Turquoise Chaos Emerald in twenty seconds flat. After this, we rushed right back out of the temple and tried to check on Elise. What we saw, however, was nothing short of a miracle... but not so much at the same time. Elise had recovered from the Dark Moray being inside of her, but now she was covered in a pure dark aura.

"Hey guys... apparently something happened to me so... tsk... yeah..." she said in an almost Emo voice. She sounded almost completely different from before! "Elise... don't worry... we'll get that Dark Gaia monster out of you in a jiffy!" Chaos said as she got out the flash camera and took a picture of Elise. But nothing happened. Chaos then tried to purge her heart of the Dark Gaia influence with the Emerald of Heart.

"Wait... this can't be right..." Chaos said after a minute of trying. "What's wrong, bud?" Elise asked, sounding like a goth as well as an Emo. "T-The Dark Moray isn't even in you! It's as if you completely changed just from having it inside of you and now it just left!" "T-Then what's that dark aura that's surrounding her?" Chip asked. "How do you feel, Elise? Good or bad?" Silver asked. "Er... as in good or evil... or health-wise?" Elise asked with no emotion at all. "As in health-wise..." Silver groaned. "9 out of 10 then... as for good or evil?... I'm not really sure right now... I feel... sort of both, you know?"

"Well this is a plot hole if there ever was one..." Chaos groaned in frustration. "So where's Dark Moray now?" Sonic asked for all of us. "That's the thing. The moment you guys went into the temple, the Dark Moray exited her body and I twisted it into a pretzel, therefore defeating it. There's no reason she should be acting like this!" Silver explained. "What? Mr. Eel's... no longer in me? Yaaaaayyyy..." Elise said in probably the least excited voice ever.

"This is not right... we need to get back to Spagonia right now and have you see Professor Pickle," Chaos sighed as she grabbed Elise and held onto her with her arms. "Silver? Do ya think you can teleport us to the plane with your mind powers?" Chaos asked the time traveler. "It takes a bit of my power, but I can manage it... just need a rest and some food to recover from it is all," Silver smiled. "No problem. Professor Pickle has plenty of food and relaxation for sure!" Chip smirked.

"Oh joy... I have to see the old guy? Idiotic..." Elise said, saying a word I never thought she'd use in a sentence like she just used it. "That's it, we're getting you help and that's that!" Silver exclaimed as he used his Psychokinesis to warp our whole group to the plane in a second flat. "Oof... I feel dizzy now..." Silver groaned as he began to walk like he was tipsy. I smiled and helped him into his seat in the plane, Tails a little shocked at seeing all of us appear out of nowhere.

"You guys never cease to amaze me," Tails smiled. "Oh... fox boy again... greeeaaattt..." Elise said sarcastically, which immediately turned the "fox boy" from pleased to shocked. After all, her Emo voice sounded nothing like her regular, chipper voice. "Elise? What happened? You sound... almost gothic..." Tails gasped. "A Dark Gaia monster went into me... and now I feel so down... and I don't even care..." the princess said.

"We need to get you to Professor Pickle and fast!" Tails exclaimed when we all got on our seat belts and he fired up the plane. Elise was sitting on my lap again since I didn't trust her in a seat by herself if she was in Emo state. "Ahh... we get to go to Spagonia... couldn't we just run there like before?" Elise said as if she were still intelligent enough to know that much. "Well, that includes running over the ocean and mountainous terrain. I don't think your dainty legs could take it," I smirked at her. Elise just gave me a blank stare of boredom and extended her White Magic wings. Except... they weren't white like they were before... now they were a pure black...

* * *

 **WHOA! Elise may be in trouble here, folks!... But in all seriousness, I have a bit of bad news... virtually nobody has voted on my polls after a month of them being on the web so I was forced to make a list of my own votes across 3 computers... yeah, I cheated, but only because no one was voting! So, just so you know, I'm listing all the levels here with a brief description of why I chose them, boss and rival battles included. And keep in mind that Green Hill and Time Eater are still in this fic, but everything else ain't!**

 **Metropolis Zone, Sonic 2 (Why am I choosing the "Zone Feared by All?" Because of how awesome the music and level layout is! Also because, for some reason, I never had much trouble with this zone. Sure, I lost a lot of rings in it, but I never died too often. Only like once or twice in zones 2 and 3 but I always survived until I beat it! So this zone will be here and have all the challenge of the original!)**

 **Amy Rose is saved here as well as a mystery character I will reveal later on!**

 **Lava Reef Zone, Sonic 3 and Knuckles (Main reason I choose this over IceCap zone is mainly due to how different it is. It's a volcano base and the area is filled with maze-like qualities. I'm sure I can make a lot of alternate routes in this level as well as make a homage to the lava waterfalls by making some kind of quick step section underneath three of them!)**

 **Knuckles is saved here.**

 **Rival Battle 1: Gaige the Hedgehog, Palm Tree Drive (I'll be honest here, Gaige the Hedgehog as a character is badass and awesome. Gaige the Hedgehog as a real person's Fanfiction account name is badass. He allowed me to use his OC and I'll always admire him for that. It's the first time that ANYONE allowed me to use their personal OCs for anything! So he will be fought in none other than Sapphire's home street, which is right in the middle of a hurricane! A nice homage to her origins as well as an explanation to how she and Gaige also have Classic forms (AAAHHH I RUINED A SPOILER!))**

 **No surprise, but Gaige is saved here.**

 **Boss Battle 1: Egg Golem, Sonic and Knuckles (Not to be confused with the Egg Golem from Sonic Adventure 2 (Lazy butts), this is one of Eggman's biggest Egg-O-Matic mechs he's made. I do believe I can make a decent boss fight when I get to that point. All I need to do is watch a video to see how to attack it (I haven't played Sonic and Knuckles all the way through... oi...) and I can make it a decent first boss!)**

 **Twinkle Park, Sonic Adventure (It was a toss-up between this, Hot Shelter, and Windy Valley. The reason I chose Twinkle Park, however, is just by how unique it is from the other levels in Adventure. It's basically an amusement park at night time... much like Eggmanland but much easier because of no difficulty spikes! So, yeah. Windy Valley and Hot Shelter are good levels too, depending on who you play as... (Cough... Not Big... Cough...))**

 **Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla (Cream's mom) are saved here**

 **Metal Harbor, Sonic Adventure 2 (I can actually understand why virtually no one voted on this one. The reason is because I listed so many levels that didn't have any Sonic or Shadow action! Either way, Metal Harbor won it out over Meteor Herd, Final Rush, Security Hall, Green Forest, and even Crazy Gadget (So what if I like Crazy Gadget?)! Anyways, Metal Harbor is going to be the first water level in the Sonic Generations level layout. It will have some underwater sections, jumping from ship to ship with Springs, rails, and trick rings, and even some decent enemies!)**

 **Rouge the Bat is saved here.**

 **Hang Castle, Sonic Heroes (This level is perfect material for Sonic Generations. Why? Upside Down All Around, Chapter 10 explains it in just the title! Imagine the spooky feel of the original and upping the ante it up further by including scenes from Mystic Mansion, adding the mystery hall that was prominent in said Mansion, and having you fall through a skydive section to reach the outside of the mansion from that area. Yeah, I'm clever!)**

 **Surprise! Shadow the Hedgehog is saved here, NOT Espio! No way in hell am I having the Chaotix come the the party!**

 **Rival Battle 2: Blaze the Cat, Night Carnival (Come on, you knew that she'd be a boss in my eyes! Blaze has yet to battle anyone in this fic except Egghead himself and this fight will take place in Night Carnival, the stage she first starts in! There are three things that will happen in this fight: Fire, Speed, and Terrain Usage. Tell me that doesn't sound cool!)**

 **Blaze the Cat is rescued here.**

 **Boss Battle 2: Metal Madness, Sonic Heroes (It was either this or King Boom Boo from SA 2. But that name just oozes stupidity and a failed attempt at trying to copy King Boo from Luigi's Mansion, now doesn't it? He even looks slightly similar! Anyways, though this fight won't have Super forms, it will utilize navigating through clouds, metal ship wreckage, and even utilizing the metal flying propeller from Egg Fleet to get up to and attack the giant Metal Sonic Monster!)**

 **PS: Metal Sonic is not a Rival Battle because he'd have to have been at the party first. And in the ending cutscene, he ain't at the party. So he's not a rival battle, he's a boss battle.**

 **Wave Ocean, Sonic 06 (Pretty much it was either this or Tropical Jungle, since they were the only two areas I had the cast go to in the Sonic 06 game. (BTW, sorry for making that part so short, but it was only because I know people hated that game.) Anyways, Wave Ocean has awesome music for the Inlet and that, coupled by the cool design for a level (save for game glitches that shall not be mentioned) make it my choice.)**

 **Elise is rescued here (no doi)**

 **Dragon Road, Sonic Unleashed (WHAT?! But I didn't even include the daytime level! What's this blasphemy!? Well, I plan on making a return to Chun-Nan next chapter to find a certain item that could help Elise out of her Emo state. But that's for later on. Dragon Road is just awesome in all senses of the word. It has you riding on the back of Chinese Dragons, riding on fireworks, Running down a river at high speeds, and running along the Great Wall of China itself! Who hasn't played Crash Warped and loved the Coco stages in these levels? I rest my case!)**

 **Chip, AKA Light Gaia, is rescued here... don't act so surprised! He's staying and that's that!**

 **Aquarium Park, Sonic Colors (Do I really need to explain this one? It's the only level in Sonic history that allows Sonic the Hedgehog to swim! Actual swimming! Not just regular jump underwater! He can use the double jump to move around in the water freely! Without a doubt, this has got to make a return for sure!)**

 **Secret Character... unless you read chapter 31, Triple Date and Swimming Lessons the whole way through, where I mentioned her name. Surprise! It's Sonia the Hedgehog! I will make sure to include her in the story at some point in Unleashed (since I have her planned to appear in Empire City) and I will make full use of her character in Colors as well!**

 **Rival Battle 3: Silver the Hedgehog, Eggmanland (I know, I know, I used a boss from before. But this won't be the same boss as the Crisis City boss battle. Rather than using cars to attack, Silver will use a new set of attacks. He will manipulate the park to do various dangerous stuff to you, such as send saw blades at Sapphire and friends, make lava flood the floor, attack you with the roller coaster ride, and even attack with a meteor storm of fiery wreckage! It will be good, I promise.)**

 **Silver the Hedgehog is rescued here.**

 **Boss Battle 3: Nega Wisp Armor, Sonic Colors (A cool stage theme, an awesome, yet short boss battle in the Colors game, this battle will be far from easy! You will be running down the expanse of Terminal Velocity as this thing shoots lasers, cubes, spikes, and drills at Sapphire and friends! After taking some damage, it will go berserk and try ramming and attempting to eat the heroes! It will be hectic, fast-paced, and awesome. That's a promise**


	44. Ch44: Emo Elise Vs Elise

**Ch44: Emo Elise vs Elise**

When we all got back to Spagonia, the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon (we went at a somewhat leisurely pace because Tails needed some time to heat the plane up a couple of times in Holoska). When the first rays of sunshine burst on the scene, Sonic and I returned to our normal forms instantly. But there was something still not right about Elise. At the same moment we all went to normal, Elise actually fainted right in front of us!

"E-Elise!" Silver exclaimed as he went over to check on the princess. "Wait... let me try something..." Chip said as he went up to Elise's head and had Silver move away. It was one of the strangest things, but Chip actually used his Light Gaia powers to do something none of us expected. A large bubble of green energy surround Elise as she began to fly with Chip inside of it.

"C-Chip? What are you doing?" I asked, having gained control of my own body again. "I'm trying to see if I can't figure out why she's behaving like this... if Dark Gaia has powers of the night, I have powers of the day. This should take less than a minute..." he said as we all began to follow him towards the Professor's lab and shocking anyone that saw us as they opened their windows.

"Yes! It's working! I know what's going on!" Chip exclaimed. "Don't leave us in the dark! What is it?" Sonic asked as we got to the center of the city. "Dark Gaia actually placed her in a spell of some sort, cutting her personalities in half. On one side is her usual, tomboy self, but the other is completely gothic and dark, as we saw in Holoska... just stay back! This may be a big blast..." Chip warned.

"B-Blast?! Let's beat it!" I exclaimed as I ran down the streets and holding Sonic and Silver in my hair's grasp as I did so. After making it far enough away, Chaos kindly used some water and air powers to shield the buildings and people around the area from the blast. Then... it happened. A large explosion blew over the city and causing a lot of screams as it happened. Chip came flying out of it as well as two completely different Elise's!

On one side of the fray was Elise in her normal self, except she had her angel wings outspread wide. On the other side was an Elise that looked like her complete opposite. Her hair was long and unkempt, she wore a crop top and a short skirt, and she was completely exuding a black light. Her hair color was a pure dark purple and she had black wings instead of white. She looked like the complete rival for Elise in every way, shape, and form.

"Wow... Finally out of that bimbo... yeah..." said the dark Elise as we motioned ourselves closer to the two but still keeping our distance. "Save it! You took over my body, you big fake!" Elise growled angrily at the dark her. "Hmph... maybe I did, maybe I didn't... but I can't fight long here... too much bright sunlight... ugh..." the Dark Elise said as bland and boring as ever. "So why even take over my body in the first place? You know that Light Gaia was right by our side. You knew you wouldn't have a chance living in me!"

"Because... I hate DG... Hate him with a passion..." said the Dark Elise, shocking me, Chaos, and Chip at the same time. "DG? Y-You mean Dark Gaia? The one that basically created you? I-I don't understand..." Chip gasped at the Dark Elise, blowing our cover. "Hmph... I knew you lot were around... yes, I absolutely... detest my creator... so when I saw you... I saw an opportunity... to become something other than his pawn... and it worked... somewhat..."

"Somewhat? What do you mean?" Elise asked, actually putting down her wings. When she did this, however, the Dark Elise put hers down as well. "Because... once I entered you... we became one... you would be in control at day... and me at night... much like your female hedgehog friend... and her Chaos friend, I believe?" "H-How does she know?!" Chaos exclaimed in my head. "Heh... because I do," Dark Elise smirked.

This made me and Chaos gasp at the exact same time. "D-D-Did I just see what I think I saw?" Silver asked. "You did, Psi-boy... I can hear thoughts clearly... Either way... I need to go back inside you... Elise..." the princess's dark self said again. "W-Why should I? I fainted when you changed control!" Elise exclaimed. "Because you're not used to it... after a few days... it shouldn't happen..." Dark Elise said, the sun starting to get steadily higher and almost getting to Dark Elise's figure. "Please... the moment the sun touches me... I die... and I go right back to DG... please... I beg you..."

All of us were shocked at this new plot twist, but none more so than Chip. He was in pure shock and had actually fainted from the whole situation, which I didn't expect him to do. "F-F-Fine... but the moment you do anything to hurt me or my friends, you're getting booted out! Got it?" Elise said, which surprised Silver the most. "Thanks... such kindness for a Dark Creature... I wish you to prevail in defeating my master... Sapphire and friends..." Dark Elise said as she turned into a shadow within the shadows and crept right into Elise's feet. The shadow disappeared just as the sun shined on all of us from the distance, eliminating the shadows around town.

"E-Elise... are you alright?" Sonic asked, rushing over to her as did me and Silver. I held the unconscious Chip in my grasp as I felt he needed to see this too. "Y-Yeah... it didn't even hurt... and she's grateful too..." Elise wheezed as if she were exhausted from the affair. "You don't sound alright... you sound exhausted," I pointed out to her. "I'm still in shock... she can read my thoughts... let's just hope Emoise doesn't use that against me..." Chaos said to me. "Hehe! She says she likes the name Emoise and she wouldn't think of using your thoughts against you, Chaos," Elise giggled. "Oi... this is going to be a longer adventure than we thought..." I groaned. "Yeah... you can say that again..." Sonic sighed.


	45. Ch45: Straight from the Emo's Mouth

**Ch45: Straight from the Emo's Mouth**

When we finally got the Professor Pickle, we were shocked to learn that he and the other two hadn't found out where a new Gaia temple was. I mean, sure, I could find them on my own, but it'd be difficult because I didn't know the exact locations of the areas we needed to traverse, just the name of the city or town. "Well... this is as good a time as any, because Emoise has some bad news," Elise said to us when we left the lab.

"What is it now?" I asked Elise, trying to sound okay when I was a little annoyed by the situation of her having a Dark Gaia creature inside of her. "She says that she may be a part of me, but she'd just reenter Dark Gaia if he resurrects himself... so she needs a special item from Chun-Nan in order to become completely part of me." "Okay, I think I understand. After all, Dark Gaia is able to make and destroy his creations at will, but only when fully restored... if my memories are accurate," Chip said, who was still surprised that Elise would allow herself to be a host for Emoise.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go to Chun-Nan while we have some free time!" Sonic smirked happily as he began running towards the plane, doing just as I did the one time. "Heh, he takes after me, doesn't he?" I smiled as I ran after him with the others. "Nope. I think you take after him," Silver chuckled. "I think you've got a point there," I smirked. "Ain't that the truth?" Chaos groaned. Elise giggled from this which still crept me out that she could hear Chaos's thoughts thanks to Emoise.

* * *

After Tails dropped us off in Chun-Nan Daytime, we began asking around the village for a special item that had to do with Dark Gaia. We eventually found our answer from the village elder we saved before, who told us that it was the item that he had lost before and, like an idiot, lost it again. He said that it went rolling in the direction of Dragon Road, the one that was now infested with evil robots.

"Do you know where we can get to this section of Dragon Road? We need to find that item," I asked the elder with an honest voice. "Well, since you did save me, I will show you the secret route to the area where I lost the item," the elder smiled as he led us up to the regular entrance to Dragon Road Night but hit a secret button built into the wall. This opened up a hidden door that led to an elevator that went up to the top of the Great Wall.

"This will get you lot up there, but be careful. I've heard that these robots are far nastier because they've got rockets!" the elder warned. "Warning received," I smiled as we all stepped into the elevator and we were sent to the top of the Great Wall, right into the start of the Dragon Road Day Stage. "Wait! Gotta play this!" I exclaimed as I began the music for Dragon Road Daytime.

When it got to the violins, we began to rush off, Sonic and Elise smirking at the music choice. "Sounds just like you'd expect from China, huh?" I smiled at them. "Sure... if I knew what China was," Silver pointed out. "Oh yeah... I keep forgetting that this world doesn't have the same geological form of mine... it's basically just like the place we're at right now, except there are no robots, monsters, or giant dragons." "There are dragons in this place?" Chip asked. "Yeah, but they don't hurt you in the game at least... don't know about reality, though," I smirked as we reached the ramp that led us to the area with the first dragon.

"Whoa! That guy's big!" Elise exclaimed as all of us ran onto the next jump ramp and flew right through the dragon's mouth and ran all along the beast's back. "Heh! Wasn't that fun?" I asked the others. "I've had better. Ever outran a giant tornado of fire?" Silver asked. "Actually yes, if you're talking about playing the game." "So... does that mean I was supposed to go to Silver's future at some point?" Sonic asked. "You, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Tails, and Knuckles... you would not believe how many glitches for each different character the game had!"

"Good thing I wasn't ruined!" Elise smirked. "In the game, you had a bland personality and you also continuously got kidnapped and you kissed Sonic to bring him back to life after Mephiles killed him... so fans in my world really, REALLY hated you... sorry if I offended you there..." I frowned. "It's okay, so long as I get to continue these adventures!" "Of course!"

After some more platforming, we all managed to reach the long stretch of river with a lot of robots in it. "Heh! Let's scramble these egghead robos!" I smirked as I grabbed hold of Elise and Chip and ran full steam ahead through the water with Silver and Sonic in pursuit. Because we were all able to swim to some extent, we didn't need to worry about drowning... but we did have to worry about a plot twist right as we hit the jump ramp!

Instead of leading to some pagodas and the next area, we were met with a giant water dragon that wasn't supposed to be there! It looked peaceful, but way too big for anyone to not notice it. "Er... is this part of the plot?" Chip asked when we got past it by running along its back as the other Chinese dragons. "No, it wasn't. We were only supposed to see the flying dragons, not water ones!" I frowned. "We really, really need to keep with the story... us being here is probably messing with it, you know!" Chaos said in my mind. "Emoise agrees with you, Chaos," Elise said. Chaos and I simply groaned at the intrusion.

When we got to the area with the fireworks, there were three right next to each other, which I instantly smirked at. "Heh! Hold on Elise, we're going for a ride in the sky," I giggled as I ran up and wrapped mine and Elise's arms around the oversize boom stick and Sonic and Silver got on the other two. Chip simply flew along as he was too small to grab hold of them. Chaos and I were shocked when the fireworks led us to the last bit of the Great Wall instead of along the area that was scheduled next, the rotating wheels.

"OH COME ON! There were supposed to be wheels here! I call bullshit!" I exclaimed as we continued to run along the wall and none other than the Interceptor came on the screen. "I think you just gave us away, Sapphire!" Sonic said in surprise as the Interceptor began to fire some lasers at us, but failing due to our quicksteps and shields. After running for about one more mile at high speeds, we got through the hole in the wall and the Interceptor ran right into it, stopping in place as we continued running ahead and to the end of the level.

And right there in front of us was a strange item. It looked like a scroll of paper, but completely purple with black runes. "This is imbued with Dark Gaia energy... this has got to be the item!" Chip exclaimed. Elise grabbed the scroll from the ground and opened it, trying to decipher what exactly the ancient text meant. "Hmm... uh huh... okay... Emoise says that I have to chant these runes so we can be fused together permanently... and Chip?" Elise said. "Yeah?" "If anything happens to me in terms of me losing control of myself and attacking you guys... just purge her from me, okay?" "G-Got it..."

Elise then began to chant the runes in a strange dialect I didn't even understand. "Liekto malac zarike, Liekto malac zarike, Joris haliet yuno tora, Liekto malac zarike comosite!" When she finished chanting the runes in full, the scroll completely disappeared from view and actually melted into Elise's skin, her arms glowing a bright purple as the darkness moved from her fingers to her shoulders and finally to her chest. "Rgh... Ahh!" she exclaimed as her body actually started to change in color!

Now she looked completely different, if only for a few things that stayed the same. Firstly, her hair had turned from its usual tone of red to light magenta and into dual pigtails. Secondly, her wings were extended and one was black while the other was white. And finally, her eyes had turned from their blue hue to a yellow color instead. "You okay, Elise?" Silver asked as he got up to her with concern. "Y-Yeah... I'm okay... it looks like it worked..." Elise said in complete exhaustion. But then something happened. Her voice changed. "Yeah... it did..." said Emoise, shocking all of us.

* * *

 **ANOTHER PLOT TWIST?! SURELY I MUST BE JOKING, RIGHT?! Well, cut me some slack! Sure, Elise now has Multiple Personality Syndrome, but I feel I can make a lot of comedic moments with that! Believe me, I love her, but she needed some more oomph to her character... we have Sonic 06 to thank for that, as well as many funny Youtubers... specifically the ones that say she had zero personality, which was true.**


	46. Ch46: Multiple Personas and a New Face

**Ch46: Multiple Personas and a New Face**

"So if I'm getting this right, Miss Elise here fused herself with a Dark Gaia creature and now they are alternate personalities?" asked Professor Pickle on our return to Spagonia. Elise was currently in a room in the laboratory saying that she needed some "time off" to talk to her new persona in private while Gaige, Silver, and Amy were tasked with being her bodyguards. "Yes, that's right. I'm still in shock by that as well," Chip admitted when he simply sat down next to me and Sonic on the couch.

"You and just about everyone else is in shock, LG," I sighed at him. "LG?" Chip asked. "Short for Light Gaia. Pretty nifty nickname, huh?" "Mm... I like Chip better." "Alright, I can handle that!" "So where to next, Professor?" Sonic asked the elderly Pickle. "Well, the next temple is located in a bustling area known as Empire City," he said with a smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I exclaimed aloud to the point where Silver actually rushed toward us. "What's the matter? Why did you shout?!" Silver exclaimed. "Sorry... another story fuck-up. It wasn't supposed to be in Empire City in the games. It was supposed to be in either Shamar or Adabat!" "Well, the Adabat one is still there, but there is no temple in Shamar, that is assured," Pickle sighed.

"Wait... Empire City?... Er... Can I stay behind for once?" Silver asked as he actually tried to go back to the Elise's room. "What's the matter? You act as though there's something there you don't want to see," I smirked at him. "Yeah... and that something happens to wear a superhero costume..." When he said that, Chaos and I both said "Shit..." in perfect unison. "If we see her, I'll be sure to keep everything hidden from her, okay, Silver?" I said to the hedgehog. "Got it. I... I guess you got to go ahead then," he sighed. "I think we've got our work cut out for us with this storyline,"Chip said. "Tell us about it," Sonic groaned.

* * *

After we got to Empire City, we found that it was in the middle of the daytime and the civilians were all walking around the square without a care. It was as if they didn't know what dire straits the world was currently in! "Okay, so here's the plan," I said as I went forward. "We need to find a way to get to the day stage. And since this level was only a side level with no Gaia Temple in it, we're gonna have to rely on you, Chip, to find out where to go." "Got it! I can sense a certain villain we all know and despise to the north, at the very center of the city... but it's blocked off on the main road so we'll have to go up above the skyscrapers to get there," he said.

"I can help ya with that bit!" exclaimed a voice that I never heard before. Sonic gasped when he saw someone approach us and pointed my head in the direction as well. I was stunned to actually see who it was. The pink, full-of-fringe hair, pink spikes on her back, dark purple mask, and dark clothing were unmistakable. This was indeed Sonia the Hedgehog, who, if I remembered correctly, was depicted as SONIC'S SISTER IN THE TV SHOW SONIC UNDERGROUND!

"So you're the famous hedgehog duo that have been outdoing me! Sonic and Sapphire, heroes of the world and Soleanna? Hah! You have no idea how to even get around this city!" she said, her voice actually sounding just as tomboyish as Elise's, but in a more reserved voice. After all, she WAS from royalty... at least in the show... "Well... I've heard about you as well, Sonia..." I admitted as I began to sweat and scratch my forehead in awkwardness. It was the first time I ever felt awkward in front of another character! "If you're worried about my leaf-headed descendant's firmness in the timeline, you needn't worry at all, Sapphire," she spoke.

All three of us were stunned! For me, on the other hand, it felt more like she punched me in the gut, ripped off my ponytails, and poked my eyes out. That was how surprised I was. That it actually hurt! "No shit! I'm just as surprised as you!" Chaos exclaimed. _You're input isn't really appreciated right now, Chaos!_ "Wait... y-you know Silver? H-H-HOW?!" Sonic exclaimed, stuttering in front of me for the first time ever! "Wow. When you get shocked, you really don't try to hide it... but if you want to know how I possibly knew, it's because I happen to have been visiting Soleanna during those events 2 months ago... and I secretly overheard you talking to him in the cave."

"B-But he should be erased from existence then, shouldn't he? I mean, you know who he is so therefore he should've disappeared! Poof! Finito!" I exclaimed over and over again. By this point, we had made a scene, so Sonia simply took me and Sonic by the hand and, with Chip following, she ran us through the streets and actually did something I never would've thought possible. She FLOATED! Her body went weightless and she flew us the whole way up to the top of one of the many skyscrapers around Empire City! And wouldn't you know it? There was a giant highway right in front of us. The start of Skyscraper Scamper!

"I already had a child and he's currently living in Apotos right now... and now you're probably wondering how the hell I have psychic powers, huh?" "WELL DUH!" I exclaimed in complete insanity from this. "No need to shout! Man, the stories about you having a loud voice certainly held true..." Sonia groaned as she rubbed her ears. Chip and Sonic were doing the same. "Well, it's something that has been in my family line for generations. I got it, my son got it, and now it's been proven that my descendant, Silver, has gotten it as well. Believe me, I was shocked when I found out."

"But HOW is the question! We never once talked about Silver's family ties or his future origins when in that cave. So how could you possibly know?" Sonic asked, just as upset as I was in shock and awe. "Well, that all lands on his clumsiness of leaving his fur strands in the cave... I took them home, did some science, and found my ancestors' Psychokinetic DNA in his genes. I also gave him a phony letter that told him that I was basically his ancestor... it was too easy to do! I can't believe how gullible he is!" Sonia smiled and actually began to giggle.

"Okay... that's it... if you know everything you say you do... and if Silver's bloodline is indeed safe... we should really get going! We need to save the world from Dr. Green Eggs and Ham before he gets Dark Gaia restored," I frowned as I picked up Sonia with my ponytails and began to run down the expanse of the highway. "HEY! Wait for us!" Chip exclaimed as he and Sonic ran after me.

"Let me go! This is not how you treat a lady!" she growled as we got to the next part. "Fine! Just follow us. I think it'd be better if we had more numbers anyways!" I frowned as I let her off on the ground and she began to run just as fast as me and Sonic. "YES! First real adventure, here I come!" she said happily. "Good god... this girl is going to be the death of the series..." Chaos groaned.

 _And this is a game before Colors and two before Generations... I think I know who to invite to the party instead of Yacker... "_ You really got to be kidding now, right?" _She's a better candidate than a simple wisp! Plus, she's got the same powers as Silver and she's badass!_ "Fine! But if Sonia makes Colors change at all, prepare for a yell fest like you've never heard before!" _Warning received..._


	47. Ch47: Sonia Meets Dr Egghead

**Ch47: Sonia Meets Dr. Egghead**

It was a little tough going through Skyscraper Scamper because of all the nasty drop-off areas, killer robots, the Interceptor and Aero Chasers, and the many grind rails near the end, but all of us eventually made it to the very end of the level where we actually walked into the Skyscraper we ended on and took an elevator down to the very basement of the place! And wouldn't you know it? Eggman actually got inside at the EXACT moment we did, using a different elevator!

"W-W-What?!" he exclaimed in pure shock as I simply smirked at him slyly. "So this is the Dr. Green Eggs and Ham you mentioned? First off, what kind of ridiculous name is that, and second off, why is he so rolly-poly?" Sonia smirked, making Eggman obviously upset with both of the comments. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as did Sonic and Chip. "GRGH! Not only do you constantly foil me, Sapphire, but now you're spreading names about me?! You are going to pay!" Eggman exclaimed as he rushed into a staircase nearby in his Egg Mobile (Chaos insisted I called it that from now on...) and all three of us followed suit.

"So... his name isn't Green Eggs and Ham?" Sonia asked as we ran down the staircase for two whole flights before we emerged into what looked like a deep catacomb-esque area. I could tell by Chip's glowing necklace that we were getting close. After all, it also glowed whenever we were in Holoska, just before defeating Dark Moray. "No, I give him silly nicknames that I know will irritate him because he's a bad guy. Plus, it's so fucking easy to make that guy angry and so satisfying when it happens!" I smiled. "Well... whatever you say!" Sonia smirked.

It was then that we came across an immense drop-off that actually led right down to the planet's core, just as Eggmanland! How did I know it was the core? Lava was lighting up everywhere even though it was almost a hundred miles below us! "Ohohoho! Looks like you've hit a dead-end, fools!" Eggman exclaimed as he rose from the hole in an entirely unique mech that I once again have never seen before. ANOTHER PLOT TWIST!

"How do you like my new machine? This one is powered up by some White Magic I happen to have stolen off of Elise during that scuffle in Spagonia! Isn't she a beauty?" Eggman actually smiled as he petted his machine. "Are you referring to me, Sonia, Elise, or your crappy Solaris Phase 2 rip off?" I asked, noticing that the design, while looking slightly different with a noticeable yellow design with Eggman's logo on the stomach, it was pretty much the final boss that SHOULD have happened in Sonic 06.

"Wait... that's based on Solaris?... What. A. Rip. Off. I'm guessing this is a Solaris that was supposed to be in the games but not here, huh?" SONIA ASKED! "How would you know, you poor excuse for a super-heroine wannabe?! You're just a hedgehog in sheep's clothing!" Eggman exclaimed with laughter. I looked at Sonia and got immediately concerned for Eggman. Why? Her eyes were twitching, her breathing got erratic, and her gloves actually grew 10 inch slicing claws! "Say... that... again... GREEN EGGS AND HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sonia exclaimed at such a high volume that the building actually began to rumble and Eggman's machine started to act up!

"W-whoa! Whew... close one..." Eggman said when he regained control. "Oh no... just when I thought you'd lose... I feel bad now..." I smiled in complete and obvious sarcasm. "You bitch! I see right through your sarcasm! Take this!" Eggman exclaimed as he actually pressed a button and let loose some kind of white laser at me! I didn't have time to jump away because it was so fast!

But the beam didn't hurt me at all... it actually made me... feel bliss... there were multiple swirls of color... made by the wisps who were... all wearing funny hats and sunglasses... and the best part? Sonia was now in a bikini and Sonic had a hunk bod. "Whoa... dis a party fer two er tree?" I asked as I began to realize slowly what was happening... mostly from Chaos in my head. "SAPPHIRE! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S A HALLUCINATION TRIP!" Chaos exclaimed as I heard a large explosion from nearby.

It was then that I finally regained sense of reality and noticed I was in a very awkward position. I was laid out on the ground and my crotch had an obvious stain from whatever happened to me during Eggman's acid trip machine. "Er... did I wet myself?... Sicko..." I groaned as Sonia helped me up and I stumbled a bit doing so. "You can thank me that he didn't do what he was planning on," Sonia groaned.

"And... what might that have been?" I asked. "He was having you walk towards the open crater!" Chaos explained for me. "Urgh... another plot twist... now he knows how to make mind control weaponry... something that wasn't supposed to happen until the next game..." I groaned. "You're just lucky I blasted his machine to bits with my keyboard laser!" Sonia smiled.

"Wait... I just remembered something..." Chip said when he looked at Sonia. When he did so, I remembered her little quip towards Egghead as well! "How do you know that that was based on Solaris? ANd furthermore, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE IN A GAME WORLD?!" I asked her as I held her in my ponytails. "Urgh... If you would stop yelling at me, I'll tell you... but we should probably go restore the emerald first?" Sonia asked. "Fine... but don't try to dodge the situation! You're explaining in full to all of us, Silver included!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Remember that one statement I had when I said Silver would be the boss just in Eggmanland? And how Sonia was to appear in Sonic Gen's Aquarium Park idea? Well nuts to that! I'm switching them up! So now, the bosses are ALL unique and Silver, like Shadow, is regularly rescued! So what do I have planned for Sonia's boss battle?**

 **It's still gonna be in Eggmanland, but now I have some more ideas for attacks she could use! Not only could she use her psychokinetic powers, but I can have her attack the group with claws, belted voice sound waves, and even her signature weapon (Which I'll point it out in the later chapters) the keyboard laser! But that raises a question... why would I keep on making plot twists? It's very difficult to keep a story going without plot twists at some point you know! I just like adding them as I go along because it keeps things interesting and not too dull for the plot!**


	48. Ch48: Silver Meets His Match

**Ch48: Silver Meets His Match**

"Wait... so let me get this straight..." I said on our way back through Empire City. Sonia had just explained how she knew about this world being a game and how she knew about Solaris. "So you managed to plant a chip on me to extract MY thoughts while I was in Soleanna, right? But... I don't know how you'd do it... that's what I'm trying to grasp. "Heh! I did it via tiny fly drone. It latched onto your skull and I got all the info I'd need about how to help you guys when you needed it," Sonia smirked. "Remind me to punch you for that later on..." I sighed. "Fine. I'll accept one punch, but not until after this current adventure is done!"

When we managed to get back to Spagonia with Sonia in tow (I literally had to beg Tails to have her come back with us because he knew she wasn't supposed to hang with us), it was turned into nighttime and Sonic and I both turned into our feral selves, making Sonia gasp out loud and actually hide behind the fox boy as well as Chaos taking control once more. "H-H-Hey guys... um... w-what's up with the scary... I mean... er..." Sonia actually stuttered. "Don't worry, Sonia," Chaos smiled as she simply picked her up with the extendable hair. "Er... p-please let me down?..." "Fine." Chaos put her down on the ground and instead had Chaos meld her arm to our hand, shocking Sonia.

"W-Whoa! What are you doing? Unhand me!" Sonia struggled as she tried her hardest to pull away from Chaos. She only got the sound of a popping shoulder joint in the end. "Just to make sure you don't run away," Chaos smiled as she began to walk us towards the lab. "Urgh... drat..." "We're not going to be able to work together unless we agree that me and Sapphire lead the way and you don't try and run whenever you see me and Sonic like this, okay?" "Fine... I'm just worried about what Silver might say to me..."

"I have an idea... but we'll need you to wear this over your real clothes," Chaos smiled as she handed her my old clothes of my red sweater and pink shorts. She smiled as she put them on right there and removed her mask for added effect. "How do I look? Cute, right?" Sonia smiled. "Indeed you do... just need one more addition..." Sonic said as he put a black ball cap on her head that we found a garbage pail in Empire City. "Eww... this hat has a serious rank to it..." she groaned. "Sapphire's cousin would recognize your quills otherwise, so live with it," Chaos said as she lead her into the lab to see her descendant in the flesh.

"Oh? Is that you, Sapphire... er... Chaos?" Silver asked when he saw us. He was currently sitting at the table with Elise who actually looked much calmer than before. "Yeah, and I found a certain someone that would like to 'converse' with us about how she helped us in Empire City," Sonic smirked as Chaos moved aside and showed Sonia in her new disguise. "Er... who's this? Should I know her?" Silver asked.

Sonia simply smirked back at the future boy and picked up a sandwich from the table with her mind, taking a bite out of it and actually spitting it out afterwards. "Blech! Cucumbers!? Who in their right mind would make a cheese sandwich with cucumbers!?" Sonia groaned as she simply threw the sandwich into the trash with her mind. Silver was looking at her with confusion now, something that I actually smirked at. "Um... You have psychic powers too? What's your name?" Silver asked Sonia as he got up from his seat. Elise had gotten up as well and smiled a bit. I guess she must have read Sonia's thoughts or something.

"I'll give you a hint, hon. I'm part of a long line of hedgehogs that have psychic powers," Sonia winked. It was then that Silver's eyes went wide and he looked at me with worry. "Heh! You figured it out? Don't worry. Her kid's already grown up," Chip smiled at him. "B-B-But how? Why am I still here when she's right in front of me?" Silver asked.

"I'll say this right now, Silver. You probably could've disappeared ever since I spied on you in Soleanna 2 months ago," Sonia smiled, shocking the psychic boy when she said his name. "What's going on out there?" Gaige asked as he went out to see what we were talking about. "Nothing, Gaige. Just a bit of the story getting messed with again!" Elise smiled. "Yeah... greeeaaattt..." Emoise suddenly butted in.

"Wait... what do you mean you've been spying on me? And... And why do you suddenly know my name?" Silver asked. "Heh! I knew you were my blood relative for two reasons, hon. One, I grabbed some of your unkempt hair you left behind in the cave and discovered the psychic gene in it that I have... and two, I saw you use your psychic powers in Soleanna," Sonia said.

"Wait... SONIA?!" exclaimed Gaige as he rushed into the room. He was obviously shocked to see Sonia in the same room as us and looked at me and Chaos with a death stare. "Don't act so surprised, Gaige. Given all the stuff that's already changed, I'm sure Sonia being here isn't all that surprising," Elise smiled. "Hmph! Indeed. The princess is right," Professor Pickle smirked.

"Um... I have a question..." Silver asked Chaos. "Yeah? What is it?" she smiled back. "Can you guys just get the coordinates to Adabat and leave me and Sonia alone here? I need to ask her more... just to know if I really will be still here..." "I don't mind. What about you, Sonia?" The keyboard-playing hedgehog simply smiled as she removed my clothes and put her mask back on. "Okay. Now I'm ready," Sonia smiled.

"In the meantime, you should probably take Amy and Elise along with you guys... I'm afraid that Professor Pickle is having me do a crap ton of paperwork to find out where Eggmanland is..." Gaige frowned. "WHAT?! I can go?!" Amy exclaimed as she actually ran right into the room with us. "Hehe! Looks like you finally get to come along with us, Amy," Sonic smiled at the pink hedgehog.

"YAY! Let's go guys!" Amy giggled as she ran out the door with hammer in her grasp. "Looks like we're gonna have three girls with us this time," Sonic smiled. "As in Sapphire/me, Amy, and Elise?" Chaos asked Sonic as Elise came over to us and Chaos simply held her tightly. "Yeah! Let's go fix the next continent! Only two more are left!" Chip smiled. "Right behind you, Chip!" Sonic smiled at him and we all ran after Amy.


	49. Ch49: Into the Jungle

**Ch49: Into the Jungle**

"So this is Adabat, huh? So cool!" Amy exclaimed when she saw that we were in the tribal village of stilt villages. And even though there were people around, I knew instantly that we were at the start of the daytime stage the moment we got off the plane. "Alright! Let's blast through the jungle!" I smirked as I turned on Jungle Joyride's music and we started to run off through the planked streets of the level. "W-Wait! I need to keep up!" Amy exclaimed as she actually started falling behind.

I could only smile as I wrapped a strand of my hair around her like a rope and helped her run faster with us. _Thanks Chaos,_ I smirked in my head. "Heh! A little bit of spicy fire power and she's able to keep up with the best of 'em!" she smiled in my head. "Fire power? Cool!" Elise smiled as we reached the dry ground of the jungle for the first time. "Yeah... real cool..." Emoise said after that. "Do you always have to butt in, Emoise?" Elise asked out loud. "Maybe... just wanna join the fun... yaayy..." "Okay, I'm finding this funny for all the wrong reasons," I smiled happily.

When we got to the watery area, I was shocked to see that there were a whole lot of strange fish right in the water waiting for us to tread over it. And it was Chip that pointed out what they were. "Those are fish robots with Dark Gaia energy, guys! And what's worse, it seems they're made to be instant killer machines!" he exclaimed. "Well poop... Guys, hold onto me very tight. We're gonna go very fast very quick." I smiled as I pulled Amy in closer with my hair, picked up Sonic in my hair, and allowed Chip to hide in my suit for once.

"Let's GO!" I exclaimed as I rushed over the water at breakneck speeds that rivaled those of Sonic's Super form! We made it to the ruins area within thirty seconds of boosting, even to the point where I jumped on the walls to get up quicker! "W-W-Whoa! Okay that's enough! My face feels like it's gonna fall off!" Amy exclaimed. "YEEHAH! CRANK IT UP! WHOO!" EMOISE exclaimed!

I skidded to a stop when I finally reached the goal, everyone's hair all unkempt from the sheer speed we were going at. "Whew... that... was awesome..." Sonic panted as he tried to fix his spikes in front of me. It was then that I realized that he had something on his forehead that I hadn't thought could possibly have been there. "Er... Sonic... you've got something in your fur there... let me get it..." I said as I picked the thing off of his head and held it in my hand.

I was stunned to see what it was. It was a small gem, completely green and in the shape of Chip's jewel on his necklace. And it was filled with Light Gaia energy. "Hmm... I think this might belong to you, Chip," I smiled as I handed him the gem. When he touched it, however, something very unexpected ended up happening. His entire body glowed brightly and, after ten seconds, he went back to normal! "Whoa... that gem... it made me remember everything else!" Chip exclaimed happily. "Really? As in, you know how to control every bit of your Light Gaia powers?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah! But that's not all! I actually know a way of how we can completely destroy Dark Gaia and keep me around!" Chip continued, shocking all of us with this bit of info. "W-Well tell us then! No need to leave us in the lurch!" Amy exclaimed. "Well... we need to have all seven Emeralds first. Then, when we finally battle him, we need to expose him to a light so bright that he will be blinded completely. And once blinded, we let out all of our strongest attacks on him! With all of us working together, and with Silver and Sonia's help, we should be able to finish him off once and for all!"

I knew that this was different than the game's story and so did Chaos. But it had already come to the point where nothing could be considered as on the money anymore. "Well let's get to restoring this temple and the temple in Eggmanland! The sooner we restore the continents, the sooner we get to face off against Mr. Mustache and Dark Gaia!" I smiled as I led us to the door and, surprisingly, the Light Gaia Temple right in front of us! The only problem? There was a certain person standing guard at the entrance to the temple that I never thought I'd have a chance to meet. "T-T-Tikal?"

* * *

 **WHOO! Another plot twist! Now I know what you're thinking: How could I possibly include Tikal into the story? Well, the answer is simple: she's going to be the one that explains how Gaige and Sapphire were destined to be here from the start! I'll reveal more in the next chapter, so look out!**


	50. Ch50: The Truth

**Ch50: The Truth**

"Hello there, Sonic," Tikal smiled to us, her eyes on Sonic directly. "Er... Why are you here, miss? Are you lost?" I asked, trying to play dumb. Sonic understood my acting as did the others, but Tikal simply looked at me with a smile. "There's no need to fake it, Sapphire. I already know everything." When she spoke these words, every single one of us, excluding Chip, were surprised. "H-How? I've never even met before, so how could you know?" I asked in shock. "We'll talk while in the temple," she smiled kindly as she simply walked ahead of us and into the Light Gaia Temple of the Dark Chaos Emerald.

As we walked through, Tikal began to explain. "It may be hard to grasp onto all of this, but it was no mere accident that you and Gaige were sent to this world. In fact, it was my doing that caused you to get here, even though at different intervals... sorry in advance about that part," Tikal said as we were almost to the alter. "But why? Didn't you know that us being here would fuck the story up?" I asked, hoping that she was mature enough to handle vulgarity.

"I did know that it would... "fuck up" the story, as you put it, but the story was already getting screwed with before you even arrived..." Tikal said, actually swearing in front of us! "What do you mean? What was screwed with in terms of story?" I asked her. "Haven't you noticed by now that the level design for all of these areas has been slightly off? It's because, for some reason, the main villain of Generations is already messing up the timeline even as we speak. Even when in a primordial form, it can still harm things greatly."

Like what, exactly, has IT done?" I asked, making sure that she didn't reveal the name of the final boss of Generations. "Just look at your adventures in Heroes, where grind rails would send you to different areas than you wanted. And look at Sonic 06, where virtually no Iblis or Mephiles minions were around when you were exploring. And finally, this game, where Dark Gaia creatures turn against Dark Gaia himself and where Light Gaia, aka, Chip, regains his memories and powers with each restored Chaos Emerald, not just getting them all at once by visiting this temple. All of these are because of this villain messing with the timeline, and the reason I called you and Gaige to this universe to help out," Tikal explained in full.

By this point, I had already placed the Purple Emerald on the alter and restored it so the small tremors that happened signaled our escape. Tikal didn't wait around either, as she actually zoomed ahead with about the same speed as us, if only because she had a... White Magic Shield around her?! "W-White Magic?! Where did you learn that?!" Elise exclaimed when we made it out of the temple. "I've always had it with me... it's something that comes with being keeper of the Master Emerald," Tikal smiled.

"Wait... you're protecting the Master Emerald? NOT Knuckles? I don't understand!" I exclaimed. "Well, not right now, but I was until just a week ago... I gave the guard duty to a certain robot you're all friends with," Tikal smiled. "Omega?" "Bingo." "So... what's the purpose of telling us this now? Are you... wanting to join us? Take down... Eggman together?" Emoise asked. "Well, of course! Why else would I reprogram a robot to stand on Master Emerald guard duty?" Tikal smirked.

* * *

Upon arriving back to Spagonia, we were surprised to see that Sonia, Silver, and Gaige had all put on some special clothes that I hadn't seen them in before. Sonia had replaced her trademark super hero suit and mask for a more ninja-styled attire, her mask and clothes now a pure black. Silver had adorned his hair strands with beads and wore a shirt that was made out of silver sparkles, and Gaige had put on a white shirt and had what looked to be a miniature spotlight in his hands.

"Er... what's with the new duds guys? We having a costume party or something?" I asked the three, Amy, Sonic, Elise and I all noticing that none of them had commented on Tikal's sudden appearance. "Well, we're preparing ourselves for the final fight with Dark Gaia! After all, Chip told us what to do to succeed in the fight," Silver smiled. "Chip?" I asked, looking at the little guy who was just fluttering there with a smug smirk. "Hehe! You can thank me later, guys," he said happily. "Yeah... how'd you do that?" Tikal asked, herself surprised by the sudden turn of events. "Welcome to my world..." Chaos groaned in my head.

When Chaos spoke, Tikal's gasp was one of pure horror. "C-C-Chaos? Is that you?" she asked, somehow able to hear Chaos's thoughts as well. "Well, yes and no. I'm still Chaos, yes, but now I'm basically a second Sapphire... where else would she get her elemental powers?" Chaos smirked. "Wow... just... wow... now I know coming on this mission was the right choice..."

"Yeah... nice to see you too, Tikal," Gaige smirked over to the Ancient Echidna. "Oh? You just noticed me here? One would think that you'd remember me, since you learned everything first, right?" Tikal smirked as she playfully thumped my cousin's nose. "Wait... you knew this whole time, Gaige?" I asked him. "Yes... but she made me promise not to tell you guys at all, so I kept quiet... you're welcome, BTW," Gaige looked at Tikal again.

"Okay, can we get to the point of getting to Eggmanland please? I want to destroy that amusement park one piece of junk at a time!" Sonia exclaimed happily as she readied some ninja stars in her hands. "Hell yeah! Let's go get Tails to fire up the Tornado! It's off to Eggmanland and off to end Unleashed off with a bang!" I exclaimed. All the others cheered in unison at this and we were off to the plane in no time.

"Wow! You've got a lot of people coming for this one, don't you?" Tails exclaimed when he saw all of us with him. "No worries! I can fly my way there and Silver and Sonia can use their psychic abilities to get there as well, so you're really only needing four passengers with Chip along for the ride as well," Elise smiled. "Well okay then! Let's go off to Eggmanland and shut it down!"


	51. Ch51: Between an Egg and a Hard Place

**Ch51: Between an Egg and a Hard Place**

The moment we touched down in Eggmanland together, we were met with the start of the entrance of the entire area, right at the giant Eggman statue. "Welcome to Eggmanland, Sonic, Sapphire, and all of my mortal enemies," Eggman said over the intercom as if he were watching us. "You are all going to have a tough time getting through this place! I've made it so that the Light Gaia Temple is impossible to get to! Good luck trying to get there. The doors are all locked and all have lasers! So don't even try to get in there! I'd hate to have my robots clean you up!"

"I think I can warp us all to the temple if you want me to," Chip said as Eggman finished laughing like a crazy maniac. "That'd be a huge help!" Sonia smiled. "Okay then. Everyone get close to me and I'll take us all to the entrance of the Light Gaia Temple." We didn't hesitate as we all huddled against Chip and he enveloped all of us in a green light. When it dissipated, we found ourselves right at the entrance, although there were some reinforcements in our way.

"Robots with rockets and guns? Piece of cake," Tikal smiled as she activated her shield and rammed into the five robots and the three gun robots, leaving the way clear for us to restore the final Chaos Emerald, the Emerald of Light. Once we got to the pedestal, Chip activated it with his necklace and I placed it right there. The Chaos Emerald regained its white hue and the piece of the last continent started to come down.

I grabbed the Emerald afterwards and ran all seven of us out of the temple, the doors closing on us as we all made it out. "Whew! That's the last temple. Now we just have to wait until a certain Egg-shaped scientist comes to crash the party," I smiled. "I don't think we'll have to wait long," Sonia pointed out as the ceiling on top of us opening up. What came through was something that Gaige and I already expected, even though it did have a few more added trinkets on it: the Egg Dragoon. And those trinkets were from all the Eggman-manned robots that we had beaten in this adventure.

"Ohohoho! I see that you all think that you've won," Eggman laughed from the cockpit. I knew that there was a big issue with this part right now because Sonic and I weren't in our Werehog forms because it was still midday and we had bypassed the Light Gaia Hourglasses due to Chip warping us. "I see that you learned from my thoughts at least, Egghead. That Egg Dragoon you would've made would be one of the worst Sonic fights in existence," Gaige actually chuckled at him.

"Oh Gaige, how nice of you to say that! In fact, I think I have an obligation to reward you... by taking this moment to destroy you all!" Eggman exclaimed as he blew out the floor underneath us with a single laser instead of his drill hand. All of us began to fall through the ground until I grabbed onto everyone with my ponytails, extending them as needed, and landing on the falling platform below right in the center.

"Behold! The Egg Dragoon 2.0! Made from all the past failures of the machines in this game!" Eggman announced as he flew down to us and prepared for battle. "The pincers of the Egg Beetle, the lasers of the Egg Devil Ray, the Stingers of the Egg Saucer, and all the goodness of the Egg Dragoon itself! Now prepare to die!" I held my ground as did all the others as Amy jumped up and smacked the Egg Dragoon's lasers with her hammer as Eggman laughed, destroying them before he could even notice.

"What the-?! You'll pay for that you pink hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed as he attempted to grab onto Amy with the pincers of the Egg Beetle, which were right on the center of the machine. Amy dodged out of the way and Eggman did end up grabbing something. But it wasn't to be taken lightly. "HAH! Now I've got the princess and all the White Magic I could-" Eggman began to speak as Emoise's wings extended and a black aura enveloped her.

"Take this... Dark Gaia..." she glared at the center of the machine, letting loose a giant laser of pure dark energy right at the glowing fuck-me light in the center of the robot in between the pincers. "NO!" Eggman exclaimed as the Egg Dragoon began to break apart and the floor beneath us gave way to the Earth's core. Eggman escaped the explosion as did the rest of us just in time.

"NO! How could I lose?! I had all the information I could ever have!" Eggman exclaimed as Dark Gaia's energy poured out of the machine and went directly into the lava beneath us. "Hrmm?!" Eggman gasped when the lava soon revealed a giant monster that Gaige, Chip, and I all knew far too well. "Dark Gaia... We meet again," Emoise glared directly at the monster, flying right in the sky above us with her extended black wings.

Dark Gaia let out a powerful roar and I felt his energy leave both Sonic and myself with virtually no pain whatsoever. "Whew... I'm still in here... as well as the Chaos Emeralds. I would go Super right now if I were you!" Chaos exclaimed in my brain. "Eh, I've got a better idea for our transformation, Chaos... remember Sonic Adventure?" I smiled back out loud. "Wait... you mean...?" "Yep! We're both good enough now that we can do that transformation. I'm sure of it." "Okay, but if we lose this fight or anyone of us to Dark Gaia, you will be sorry!" Chaos exclaimed as the Chaos Emeralds left my body and surrounded the whole lot of us hedgehogs.

This would be the first I'd see Amy's, Gaige's, Tikal's and Sonia's super forms as well as me and Chaos in Perfect Chaosapphire form. Our bodies all glowed brightly as Sonic turned pure gold, Silver turned pure yellow, Gaige glowed super brightly, Amy became a dark shade of purple, Tikal became spiky and orange and Sonia became a dark red. Meanwhile, my body grew and grew and I could tell that everyone around me, Eggman included, were all in shock by what I was transforming into.

My legs grew into a gigantic tail, my arms grew gigantic and became covered in water and lava, and my head entire body became just like that of Perfect Chaos in Sonic Adventure. "OH YEAH!" I exclaimed when I finished transforming, my entire body at least twenty feet taller than Dark Gaia himself. "W-W-What the hell?! What's going on with Sapphire?!" Eggman exclaimed. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Eggman?! My cousin has Chaos inside of her! SO EAT IT!" Gaige exclaimed as he flew up into the sky and ran right into Eggman's Egg Mobile, sending it flying out of the large crack and right into the open sky.

"I'll hold Dark Gaia while you all get him to get blinded! Let's get this motherfucker!" I exclaimed as I summoned fiery tentacles and held Dark Gaia's arms in place with them as well as positioning his head so that it was not facing directly at me and aimed more towards the sky. "Okay guys! Get him with a flash of light! I can't hold him for long!" I exclaimed.

And I was right. Even though I was bigger than Dark Gaia in size, he desperately tried to break out of my grasp as the Supers all flew up to Dark Gaia's three eyes and Silver took the center of them. Gaige focused some kind of Light power into the spotlight from before and I could hear electircity clacking from Sonia to power it. "NOW!" Gaige exclaimed, the bright flash of light flowing forth from the spotlight and colliding with Silver's disco ball tunic. The light that came forth literally burned Dark Gaia to the point where all three of his eyes caught on fire!

"ATTACK!" Chip exclaimed. I didn't waste time as I fired a laser beam right through Dark Gaia's face. Sonic and Gaige followed suit by zooming their bodies right through Dark Gaia's body and spewing forth a lot of green slime from his chest. Tikal and Amy took the stage and fired giant fireballs at DG's arms and lower body, incinerating the former and heavily burning the latter. Silver and Sonia took the last fray as Sonia used Psychokinesis to shock Dark Gaia's brains and insides as Silver formed a giant ball of Earth Core Lava and sent it flying at Dark Gaia. The whole creature disappeared in a bright flash of pinkish-purple light, a large explosion following suit.

"EVERYONE GET NEAR ME NOW!" Chip exclaimed. Everyone did so and we found ourselves getting warped from the Earth's core to the shores of Apotos. We lost our Super forms the moment this happened, but I could feel the Chaos Emeralds' powers still there inside of my hair. We sat there in silence for a good ten minutes, wondering if Dark Gaia really was destroyed for good. When Tails popped up on the communicator, we all could tell what had happened. Eggmanland was demolished and the final piece of the Earth was back in place.

"We... WE DID IT!" Chip exclaimed in pure joy. "W-We did?! Dark Gaia's gone for good?!" Tikal asked in excitement. "YES! DARK GAIA IS DEAD FOREVER!" Emoise exclaimed in pure joy, something that I never expected. "I say this calls for a celebration at Soleanna castle! Who's with me on that one?!" Elise exclaimed (Still getting used to that...). "I'll take that offer up! Anyone else?" Silver asked. "No duh!" The rest of us exclaimed.

It was at this point where I got so caught up in excitement that I fell into Sonic and kissed him right on the lips, shocking everyone. I half expected Sonic to either run away or stop kissing there, but he actually wrapped his arms around my head and let me continue! "Come here, Amy!" Gaige exclaimed as I heard them kissing as well. Me and Sonic stopped kissing in time for me to see Elise kiss Silver on his lips, making me actually happy instead of weirded out.

"Not in the script, but I can handle it... that is if you can get him to get in your pants," Chaos smirked happily. _You'd allow me to do that? Really?_ I asked in my head to her. "You deserve a break from that adventure. I'll allow you to nail him, but he has to accept it too." _Thanks Chaos... and thanks for helping me transform into Perfect Chaosapphire._ "No problem! I'm happy to help."


	52. Ch52: A Party to Remember

**A FOREWARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! It will contain lemon between Sonic and Sapphire, Elise and Silver, and Gaige and Sonia! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP! (Now that I'm done being over-excentric, we'll get into business. Because Tikal has been introduced, she will be rescued along with Knuckles in Lava Reef Zone in Generations. Business done. Now we continue!)**

* * *

 **Ch52: A Party to Remember**

It took only two days for the party to officially start in Soleanna castle. Everyone at the castle had to be told about Emoise and Elise's adventures across the world to defeat Dark Gaia, which some were okay with, some were happy about, and all were shocked at. But none of the staff condemned her for going on such a crazy adventure, which I found very noble for them.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the party!" Emoise smiled at the top of the grand ballroom of the castle, where the whole kingdom was invited for the party. I was surprised that Soleanna had so many people and that the ballroom was large enough to fit all five hundred of them and then some more space to move around! "Please feel free to boogie to all the great music that my friend Sapphire has been kind enough to give us and enjoy the buffet table as you dance! Let's boogie!" Emoise said excitedly.

Though her voice was a little bit deeper than Elise's voice, none of the citizens thought any different about it because she sounded so excited... that and also the added fact that Gaige, Sonia, and I made a secret announcement to the citizens that Elise now had a very cool alter ego... but we weren't going to tell that to her because all the people we contacted (about 90 percent of the kingdom... it was very tough I'll say that much...).

The songs that I gave Elise were all the ones from Sonic Adventure 1, 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic 06, and Sonic Unleashed (minus the character themes that used character names such as E.G.G.M.A.N, Unknown from M.E, and Team Chaotix). All other songs were fair game, however, including Follow Me, Dreams of an Absolution, Endless Possibilities (the theme for Unleashed), and even one that I decided to show a bit early, the theme of Sonic Colors, Reach for the Stars!

"This one is sure to get you guys into a dancing mood!" Sonia smiled, being the disk jockey for the party, which I guessed was her perfect dream job. The song that came on was one that was so popular in my world that it was one of the best songs in Sonic existence, Escape the City.

" _Rolling around at the speed of sound!_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!_

 _Can't stick around have to keep moving on!_

 _Guess what lies ahead? Only one way to find out!"_

I couldn't help but dance to this with Sonic, smiling at him as it continued to play. "So which one is this song from?" he whispered to me. "City Escape, the first level of your adventures with Shadow, Adventure 2," I whispered back. "So who played the level?" "You of course. Starts off with you grinding down the streets on a board without wheels and ends with you outrunning a giant truck." "Oh yeah, I remember. So that's City Escape?... I'm guessing that that was the level in that game that got deleted from your iPod from Generations?"

"Sadly, yes... it had two remixes for it and both were awesome..." I groaned. "Well... have you seen which levels did get remixes?" Sonic asked. "Not here... we need privacy..." I whispered. I then led Sonic out of the dancing crowd and into one of the many guest bedrooms of the castle. It felt like the safest place to give him which levels were going to get made for Generations, even if it would change the plot even more.

"Okay... there are 3 levels for each generation of Sonic the Hedgehog games. The very first three are from your first three adventures on the Genesis game system, the second set is from your Adventures 1, 2, and Heroes. This is the Dreamcast era... and the last three games are Sonic 06, Sonic Unleashed, and the game that comes next, Sonic Colors. This is our the era we're in right now, the Modern era," I explained partly.

"But which levels are gonna happen?" Sonic asked. "Well... your first game stays the same... Green Hill Zone is still intact as well as the final boss, who shall remain nameless for reasons you can understand," I smiled. "The levels include Metropolis Zone from Sonic 2, Lava Reef Zone from Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Twinkle Park from SA, Metal Harbor from SA2, Hang Castle from Heroes, Wave Ocean from 06, Dragon Road from this adventure, and Aquarium Park from our next adventure." "Aquarium Park? Sounds like a water level," Sonic smirked. "Yep... but the one I fear the most is Metropolis Zone... or as it's referred to in my world, 'the Zone Feared By All'... sounds bad huh?"

"Well, the more scary it is, the better the adventure, right?" Sonic smiled. "Heh, yeah... but... there's one more thing I called us in here for in terms of privacy..." I smiled to Sonic. "What could be more important than knowing the levels of our adventures 2 games later?" Sonic smiled. I answered his question by removing my shirt and leaving my bare chest visible.

"Whoa! S-Sapphire!" Sonic exclaimed when I did this. I shushed him with a kiss because I didn't want anyone to hear us. "Don't give us away, Sonic... the door has no lock and I don't think the staff would like to find this door with a chair against the doorknob," I sighed after I finished kissing. "B-But you just revealed your boobs... Why?"

"Because I want you, Sonic. I want you inside of me. Is that too much to ask?" I smiled happily as I took his hand with a smile, admiring that he decided to keep his glove off from here on out. "I-Isn't Chaos going to be upset by this... you know... you and me having... sex?" Sonic actually stuttered again. It seemed he only did it when he was near me. "Chaos and I have talked about it... and we agreed that so long as we don't do vagina-play, it should be okay," I smiled. "After all, we only have to wait until Sonic Generations is done. Then, if me and Gaige are still around, if you want, we can have a kid... okay?"

Sonic looked at me long and hard, his eyes only blinking when they needed to. "Are you sure that you want to do this?... Have sex with someone that isn't your own species?" Sonic asked. "Listen, Sonic... if it means anything, if me and Gaige never screwed everything up, you actually would've fallen for Elise in 06 and continually put Amy in the friend category... so us being together wouldn't be too wierd, okay?" I said to him. "You're serious? I would've fallen for Elise?" "And then completely forget about it because the events would be erased after battling an evil Solaris."

"You put up a good argument... fine... let's do it!" Sonic smiled as I saw something happen in his crotch. It was his member coming out, probably the first time I'd ever seen it. "Wait... how can you always hide that thing so well? It's gotta be at least 9 inches," I smiled when I saw it. "Heh. I can control myself I guess. No way would I let my friends see this. It'd make them either blind or jealous," Sonic smiled. "Alright, I can understand... so... I'd like to do it orally if you don't mind," I smiled at him.

Both of us got into position for what would be one of the best moments of my life. Doing a blowjob for my favorite hedgehog. I licked Sonic's long dick to get it lubricated which I could tell made him aroused. The twitching of his penis was all I needed to know. "Heh. If you like that, then you'll love this," I smirked erotically as I closed my lips around the tip of Sonic's dick and began to move up and down.

"Rgh... your mouth is so warm..." Sonic moaned in pleasure. His penis was loving it as well as I moaned with every motion I made. I increased my speed of sucking and began to lick his member with my tongue, something that I could tell Sonic loved. "Rgh... So good... you're amazing," Sonic moaned in pleasure. "Mm," I moaned as I pushed my head further down his member to commence a deep throat.

"S-Sapphire..." Sonic gulped as I massaged his dick in my throat, the sensation making me moan as well. "Mm... Mmm..." I moaned when I move deeper. "S-Sapphire! I'm gonna c-cum!" Sonic moaned. I simply ignored him and sped the pace up, not giving his dick a moment's rest. And then I felt it. His dick letting loose its love juices in my esophagus and down into my tummy.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't cough after this, but only because I was surprised by how much Sonic gave me. "Mmm..." I moaned as I spat out Sonic's dick, making sure to lick it clean before I let it out. "Mmm... So much... you're fantastic, honey," I moaned as he retracted his dick back into his crotch. "I love you, Sapphire," Sonic smiled at me as he kissed me and played with my chest. I didn't care if he touched me there anymore. I loved him too much to care. "I love you as well, hon." We fell asleep right there on the bed for the rest of the night. It was the best night I'd ever had.


	53. Ch53: Stowaways to the Space Park

**Ch53: Stowaways to the Space Park**

After about a month since the party and my first sex session with Sonic, we decided to get him some pants if only because he now started to get a hard on whenever he saw me sometimes, especially if he accidentally glanced at my chest. The pants that he chose were long sweat pants that covered his extremities and went down and into his tight sneakers. And the best part was that they were waterproof.

"To be honest Sonic, I'm still not used to you wearing any kind of clothes," Tails said as we walked our way over to the large facility that would take us to none other than Eggman's newest masterpiece, the Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. "Does it matter? Either way, I have a feeling that we'll find some fun if we can stow away on this elevator thing," I smirked as I ran us over to the very base of the elevator that would lead us to Tropical Resort.

"Too right! Let's get in that thing so we can have some fun scrambling some Eggs and Cheese," said Tikal, who had joined us in the adventure along with Sonia. I really was iffy about the two of them helping out with this adventure because the only two that would've came to the park before opening day were Sonic and Tails. Now that there were five of us, we'd be able to go through the places at five times the speed! But that also meant the possibilities of the story getting fucked with again.

"Heh! Look at that!" Sonia said when we entered the open elevator. "Who'd be dumb enough to leave the keys in something as important as this?" "That'd either be Eggman himself or one of his idiot robots!" I smirked happily. Once everyone had gotten inside, I turned the key and pushed the start button, the elevator going from 0 to 130 in about 2 seconds.

"WHOA! This is c-c-crazy fast!" Tails exclaimed as we had already shot past the clouds and were soon entering the spatial atmosphere. "Whoa! Look at that!" Tikal exclaimed as she looked out the window. When I saw what was out the window, I knew we were in for quite an adventure. The planets surrounding Eggman's park were the exact same as before and they all looked as big and vast as I knew them to be. "Heh! Asteroids, a water planet, a planet that looks like a sticky bun, AND a planet that looks like Earth?! Sign me up!" Sonia exclaimed as well.

"This amusement park was built entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds," Eggman's voice said over the loudspeakers. "Er... he does know that by saying that it isn't associated with evil, that it only raised my suspicion of his actions, right?" Tikal smirked. "Heh. Good one, Tikal," Tails smiled.

After about one final minute of elevator time, we made it to the entrance to none other than Tropical Resort, the main hub of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park... "Now that's a mouthful, huh?" Chaos asked. _It certainly is,_ I chuckled in my head. "Okay, we need to spread out for this one. Sonic, Tails, and I will try and find some help in the form of the wisps while Tikal and Sonia will try and find Eggman or his robot lackeys Orbot and Cubot. Sound good?" I smiled to the lot. "Sounds good to us... but... what does a wisp look like?" Sonia asked.

"Well, they all look different, but the usual similarity is that they all have three tentacles and are roughly about the same size as a Chao. And the best part is, if they want to help you, they can go inside you and power you up with wild energy!" I smiled. "Oh really? And what kind of energy do you mean?" Sonia smiled. "Well, there are Cyan Lasers, Yellow Drills, Orange Rockets, Blue Cubes, Green Hovers, Pink Spikes, and Purple Frenzies. Basically, if you see a small critter with three tentacles and one of those colors, you're gonna have an awesome time."

After my explanation was completed, we all ran off to our specified locations as Sonic, Tails, and I started out in level one of Tropical Resort. "Gotta put on the tune!" I smiled as I turned on the Tropical Resort music (Act 1 only... because the other two tracks for each level were GONE!) "Heh! Sounds like a Tropical Resort to me," Sonic smirked as we ran down the streets with Tails following closely behind. After about thirty seconds of simple jumping and running, we eventually came across the first robots. And they were carrying Wisp containers that held two distinct Wisps inside: the White Wisp (most likely Yacker) and a Cyan Laser.

"Yo bots! Take this!" I exclaimed, knocking them in the faces with my hair while simultaneously freeing the little aliens inside. "So these are the Wisps, then? They look kinda cute," Tails smiled. It was then that one of them started to speak, the White Wisp. And the part that shocked me most? Chaos could understand him! "Wait... your name is Yacker? Heh... got the right one at least," Chaos said in my brain.

"Wait! C-Chaos? You can understand him?" I asked. "Yeah... I don't get it either..." Yacker then began to talk some more and Chaos relayed everything he said. "He says his name is Yacker and that his friends are all in danger and that a strange man has kidnapped all their planets... and that he needs our help to free them," I translated as Chaos told me what he said. "Seems that we need to find out where Eggman is and fast, before these guys get in any more trouble than just being in capsules," Tails frowned. "Yeah. And I have a feeling of where to start with that," I smiled. "Cyan Laser anyone?" I smirked. The wisp happily obliged and went into my body immediately. I quickly grabbed onto Sonic and Tails and all of us flew off into the distance of the park and directly into the area that I wanted to be in: the Rotate-o-tron battle.


	54. Ch54: Orbot's Confession

**Ch54: Orbot's Confession**

"So what's going on?" Sonic asked me as I hid us from view. Eggman was now talking to Orbot and Cubot, the dumb robots that Eggman has as his personal servants. And they were talking about the aliens they were capturing. "Shh... we'll jump out when the time is right. I'll let you know when that is," I smirked at him as we simply waited for Eggman's monologue to be over.

"34, 35, 36... bah! Not nearly enough aliens!" Eggman exclaimed. "Want us to get more?" Orbot asked. "No! I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake." "That'll be easier! Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as 'em lil' alien varmints!" Cubot said in his western accent. "At least that part was kept intact," Chaos said in my head. "No kidding," I smiled back.

"Idiot! Get me more aliens! I need their Hyper-Go-On energy to power my weapon! And when I get enough of that sweet energy, nothing will stop me! Not Sonic, not Sapphire, not anyone! I swear that this time, NOTHING will stop me!" Eggman exclaimed. "Now," I smiled as I grabbed onto Sonic and had us jump out as Eggman began to laugh. "Um... boss?" Orbot asked as soon as he saw us.

"SONIC?! SAPPHIRE?!" Eggman exclaimed. "Who're you calling nothing?" I asked, making an L shape on my forehead. "Eh?" Cubot said. "He said that 'nothing will stop me, and Sonic and Sapphire are going to stop him, it was as if the boss were calling them, nothing," Orbot said. "Heh. You ruined the joke, but that's still funny," I smiled at Orbot as I gave him a wink. "Fine! Since you're so smart robot, you take care of this mess! Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw it up! Especially because of a little something I did to you during that party, Sapphire," Eggman smiled maniacally.

"Wait, what did you do to me again? Information via monologue please!" I exclaimed as I grabbed onto Eggman's Egg Mobile with my hair before he could speed off. "Grr! You want information?! Talk to the idiot robots!" Eggman exclaimed as he actually used thrusters and shot out of my hair's grasp and off into the distance. It was then that I saw what Eggman meant when the Rotate-o-Tron came out.

It was completely unlike the boss I'd seen in the games as it had spikes all around it's head, hands that looked like they were just in a fire and searing red hot, and the Ferris Wheel parts of the boss were now triangles instead of platforms. "Oh crap... I... I think we may have screwed up again..." Chaos gulped as Sonic went off to fight the boss. I knew he'd be able to survive this, even if he hadn't faced it before, so I grabbed onto Orbot and Cubot before they could run off.

"Unhand us you vile woman!" Orbot exclaimed in his reserved voice. "Eggman said you'd give me answers, now give them to me. What did he do to me at the Soleanna party?" I asked as I held Orbot upside down. "I know! He inserted a little bug into your head while you got busy with Sonic!" Cubot exclaimed like a dumbass. "He did WHAT?!" I exclaimed out loud. "Y-You probably shouldn't have done that, my Cubist pal," Orbot gulped.

I saw the Rotate-o-Tron in the distance smoking from Sonic and I knew I was right to not worry, but I still held the two bots in my grasp. "Where's the bug?!" I exclaimed at the duo. "I-It's no longer there, we swear! He just needed the info for this game and whatever came after! After that, he detached it and that was that! Please just let us go!" Orbot actually begged.

"Where did he place it when it was there?" I asked him. "On the back of your right ear, just under the fur," Orbot shivered. "Robots can shiver?... I think you may be scaring him too much..." Chaos said. I immediately felt the back of my right ear with my hand and felt nothing but a tiny indent. It was most likely from where the bug was. "Fine. You told me, now go," I growled as I let go of the two and simply flew off to grab Sonic from the Rotate-o-Tron, since he'd already made it blow up in the process of my interrogation.

"So what happened? And why was that boss surprisingly hard to take down?" Sonic asked me as I lowered us to the ground. "The two idiot robots blabbed everything..." I growled as I seethed in and out in anger. "That Eggman... remember that party that we did that thing?" I asked, wondering if he would. "Oh no... don't tell me..." Sonic frowned. "Yep. That overweight asshole bugged my brain just like Gaige's! And the worst part is that he probably saw us have sex! It makes me so mad that I... I..." I growled until I finally collapsed into tears.

"Sapphire... it's okay..." Sonic tried to console me as I fell into his embrace. "No it's not! Eggman violated our privacy, violated my thoughts and Chaos's, and now he knows everything from this game onwards... he even knows the levels that had changed in the iPod! Do you know what's going to happen now because of this?! He's going to change the levels AGAIN!" I exclaimed in a full monologue of my own.

"Sapphire... don't you worry about this," Sonic said as he hugged me in the gentlest way possible. It calmed me down somewhat, but I was still upset. "We'll make sure that Eggman can't do anymore harm to you. And that starts with finding our friends and splitting up. There are four different planets around here and one giant space fleet that I know could use some adjustments. What do you say? Wanna go ahead and find the others so we can fix all of this... and we'll make sure that Eggman won't be able to harm you anymore." "T-Thanks, Sonic... I needed that..." I sniffled as we went off in search of the others. It didn't take long to find them either, as well as yet another certain person that I didn't expect to show up with us.


	55. Ch55: An Old New Face

**Ch55: An Old New Face**

"Chip? What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw the little guy talking to Tikal, Tails, and Sonia. Chip looked at us as well as the girls and Tails, who all had unsure smiles on them. "What's the matter?... What's with the smiles?" Sonic asked. "W-Well... Chip has something he has to tell you guys," Tails said as he pushed the little guy forward a bit.

"Well... I happen to have found something while I was traversing this one moon base of Eggman's," Chip said as he looked at me with an unsure look of his own. "What is it? And you mean the ARK, right? I have to wonder what that place is used for since Adventure 2 ended," I said as I pondered along with Chaos. "Well... it's a machine that has someone in it... and I think you may know this someone..."

After saying this, Chip used his powers from over the edge to bring what seemed to be a large stasis capsule big enough to hold a teenage woman. And then he lowered it down to us and me and Sonic gasped at who it was. There, in that very capsule, was a blonde-haired girl wearing a light blue and white dress, no shoes, and having the kindest eyes on her... and in her left chest was a hole small enough to resemble a bullet.

"I-I-It's Maria Robotnik!" I exclaimed when I saw her, but even more surprised that she was still breathing. "I used some of my magic to help her wound heal and removed the bullet, but she's still not very well... she has some kind of health disorder or something," Chip frowned as he revealed the bullet that was supposed to have ended Maria's life. But it didn't. She was right here, in deep catatonic sleep. "I think I can help her... but who knows how the timeline will change if Maria is resurrected..." Chaos frowned in my head.

"Probably not too much... after all, the fact that Eggman knows everything that will happen from now until the end of your memories about us is going to be the thing that makes the levels of Generations," Tikal frowned. "You sure? Because Lava Reef Zone has been replaced with Hydro City Zone and Green Hill Zone with the infamous Scrap Brain Zone," I frowned to her.

Tikal sighed heavily at this as Sonic simply shook it off like it was nothing. Well, we're always up for a few challenges here and there, right?" Sonic smiled to me. "Yeah, remind me to laugh when I get Maria out of this thing," I frowned as I looked at the capsule and saw the keypad for a code on the right. It had a lot of different letters, but I knew the password Gerald Robotnik used for all of his last inventions. I entered the code "MARIA" and the capsule made a ding sound as it slowly opened up, the girl within actually falling out and into my grasp. When she did, Chaos immediately went to work on helping her disorder by connecting her life force to mine via tying our hands together like I did with Elise.

"Urgh... Where... am I?" Maria asked as her eyes slowly opened up. "Good morning, hon. Nice to see you're up," I smiled as I helped her off the ground and into my grasp. "Rgh... what happened?... And why do I feel some kind of pain in my chest?" she asked as she moved her free hand to her bullet hole and gasped. "U-Um... is this... is this where..." "Where you were shot by a GUN soldier, yes," I frowned.

"But... wait... what are you guys?... You look like different colors of Shadow... but that can't be..." she gasped as she saw all of us. "A lot of time has passed since you were shot, Maria," I frowned as I hefted her up and held her in my grasp. She was much lighter than Elise, and I liked that she held her arms tight around my head as if she knew what would happen. "How long... rgh... how long have I been asleep?" she asked as I looked at the others with a smile.

"You've been asleep for over fifty years, Maria... and the same could be said with Shadow, though he was revived a little earlier than you," I smiled as she realized the only reason she was alive was because of her arm being melded to mine. "Gerald... what about him? And cousin Ivo? Are they okay?" Maria asked. I sighed as I pointed up to the moon station that was ARK where Maria seemed to understand. "Gerald died after he went nuts trying to destroy the world because of your supposed death," I sighed as I pointed towards a giant sign in the park that said Eggman on it. "And Ivo has become Dr. Eggman, supreme evil genius... luck isn't really on your side to say the least..."

"So... why am I even here?" Maria asked with tears in her eyes. "My guess is that Gerald put you in this stasis capsule to hopefully resurrect you one day... and you're just lucky that Chip here has healing powers, otherwise you'd still have a bullet in you as well as a literal broken heart," I smiled at her. "I... I see... thank you... but I have a question... how come your hand is conjoined to mine? And why do I feel stronger somewhat from it?"

"First answer is that I have it conjoined to you as a life support for you in your weakened state and you feel stronger from me and Chaos supplying your body with strength so that you can survive without a Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome," I explained as I looked at the others. "Are we taking her with us to save the world?" Sonia asked with a smile. "Of course... I don't really have any other options, do I?" Maria asked with a small smirk. "Also... I want to see where Ivo is... and I want to see if he can answer me some questions... how did he make this park again?"

"With an IQ of 300, lots of scrap metal, and a heck of a lot of free time," Sonic smiled with his usual cocky attitude. "Then let's go! Sonic, Sonia, Chip, and Tails will go to Sweet Mountain while Maria, Yacker, Tikal, and I will head to the Starlight Carnival. Look for a large generator in the area. That's where you need to strike," I explained while Maria wrapped her arms around me. "Hold on tight, Maria. We're gonna go pretty fast," I smiled as Tikal and Yacker joined by our sides and the four of us jetted off towards the elevator that would lead to the Starlight Carnival, the most breathtaking view of space in any game to date.


	56. Ch56: The Two Robotniks

**Ch56: The Two Robotniks  
**

When we got out of the elevator, all four of us were stunned at how we were let out and were instantly put on an upside-down pathway with neon lights on it, the opening for Starlight Carnival's first level. "Alright everyone!" I exclaimed as I grabbed onto Yacker and Tikal with my hair and blasted off from the pathway onto the neon light star path. "Whoo! This is so awesome!" Maria exclaimed in an out of character moment as we all got an eye full of Starlight Carnival's impressive fleet of star ships, the neon pathway itself, and the fact that none of us were dying of loss of oxygen and exposure to the spatial atmosphere.

"She's right! This is the most amazing place I've ever-" Tikal said before a duo of Aero Chasers came out of nowhere and began to aim their lasers at us. "Aero Chasers. Great," Tikal frowned unhappily as I motioned all of us to the left side when the bot on the right fired his laser and back to the right after the left one shot his. We repeated this twice more until they hit their heads on the bottom of a star ship and exploded.

"Um... what were those things?" Maria asked as we neared the point where I homing attacked the rotating panels and landed on another path of light shortly afterwards. "Those were Aero Chasers, Maria. One of many different killer robots made by Dr. Egghead Robotnik," I frowned as I jumped off the path with Tikal close behind and we wall jumped into the interior of a spaceship.

"Killer robots? Egghead? One of many different kinds?" Maria asked as we continued. "Eggman, for some odd reason, has had a penchant for wanting to conquer the world in the most insane ways possible," I explained. "In the first few adventures, he stuck to trying to take it over with many different robots made by enslaved animals. Later on, he had bigger ambitions. He's flooded an entire city, blew up half the moon with the ARK's Eclipse Cannon, broke the Earth into pieces to unleash a monster he could control, and now he's using little guys like Yacker here to power up a mind control beam to turn the world into his mindless slaves... in a short sense, it's no surprise that I said all that I said."

"I really need to find him... and I need to find him fast! He can't do these things! This is not how a Robotnik is supposed to act!" Maria exclaimed as we ran down the route and eventually onto another Rainbow Road (Mario Kart pun. Believe it.) and eventually made it to a whole other part of the Starlight Carnival, the one that held the Hover Wisps and the giant star ship at the end of Act 5! "Heh, looks like we found something, Sapphire," Tikal smiled as she pointed over to the nearby star ship and I saw exactly what she meant. It was the Generator, plain as day, and a certain machine behind it. A machine that was small, red, and circular. "Orbot again? Let's see how he handles you, Maria," I smiled as I jumped off the star path and held onto Maria as I hovered down to Orbot with my ponytail propellers.

When I finally touched down in front of Orbot, Tikal and Yacker were already with us via Tikal's White Magic and Yacker's wisp abilities. "Yo, Orbot!" I exclaimed, getting the little red guy's attention. When Orbot saw me, he immediately got frightened, but seemed to lighten up when he saw who was in my grasp. "Huh?... A female boss?... You have the same blood as our boss, yet you are joined with Sapphire and her friends? Who are you?" Orbot asked with a questionable gaze cast towards us. "Maria. Maria Robotnik," she said, looking at Orbot with a kind smile of her own.

"Um... Maria Robotnik? Why haven't I heard of this development before? It's not in my programming," Orbot frowned at us as if he didn't even know who Maria was. I smiled and lengthened my arm somewhat (with water powers instead of Dark Gaia powers for once) and let Maria down so she could walk over to him slowly. "I need to ask Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik some questions... can you send him here, Mr. Orbot?" Maria asked in the most polite way possible. She could rival Cream with that politeness!

"Of course. My programming is to always be at the beck and call of anyone of the good doctor's lineage," Orbot said as he emitted a strange signal from out of nowhere. "Orbot? What is it? I'm very busy right now!" Eggman's voice could be heard from inside of Orbot's body. "Apologies, boss, but I seem to have found one of your lineage here... and she's wishes to speak with you in Starlight Carnival," Orbot explained the situation. "What's this, you say? Someone with my bloodline in the amusement park? No doubt here to help me conquer the world! I'll be there in a snap," Eggman said as he laughed out of transmission.

"His laugh... it's one of an insane man..." Maria frowned as she looked at Orbot with a frown. "To be frightfully honest, I never really liked the boss either. He is very, how you say, cruel to us robots that he creates," Orbot admitted himself. "Then why not join the good side?" Maria asked. "You mean... you aren't evil as the doctor thinks you are?" "No... in fact, I can barely even walk without Sapphire's aid... see this?" Maria asked as she pointed to the hole in her chest. It took me just now to realize it, but Maria's heart, though completely healed, seemed to be very deathly ill without mine and Chaos's combined life support running through her body.

"A hole? In your torso?... That means... you're the long lost cousin of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Maria Robotnik. I remember now! The assault on Project Shadow from fifty years ago!" Orbot exclaimed. "Wait... were you even around for that?" I asked the little robot. "Hmph. I've been around since the doctor discovered the origins of Chaos back in the days of what he claims as 'the Dreamcast Era.' A very redundant name if you ask me!" Orbot said in a disrespectful tone towards me. "Looks like Orbot still hates us..." Chaos frowned. "But he likes Maria... that's something at least," I smiled.

"What's a Dreamcast Era?" Maria asked, making me slap my face from not recognizing it soon enough. Orbot literally blew the secret to the last person that needed to know it besides Team Chaotix. "Oi... why Orbot?... just... why?" I groaned as I rubbed my left temple from the annoyance of having to tell the story again. "Maria... it's tough to explain this after all that's happened... but-" "But our entire existence is but a world in a video game conjured up by this irritating hedgehog!" said the last voice I wanted to hear right now. Eggman.

"We meet again, Eggman. Or should I call you, cousin Ivo?" Maria looked at the bald man with a glare in her eyes. "How do you of all people know my first name? No one has called me that in ages, so Sapphire probably told you, didn't she?" Eggman asked in his Egg Mobile that housed the mind control beam prototype, which I really didn't want to deal with right now. "No. I've known it since you were born... and five days before GUN attacked the ARK..." Maria sighed as she pointed to a the hole in her chest. "Remember me now?" Maria asked.

Eggman looked confused for a second until he looked at her eyes for a good five seconds. "Ah... Maria Robotnik. So you're that girl that the little excuse for a sun god brought to my park? I thought you were among those listed as deceased on the ARK?" Eggman asked. "I have them to thank for keeping me alive. I can't even survive if I'm not hooked onto Sapphire's life support. And meanwhile, what have YOU done? Enslaved innocent animals, flooded an entire city, blew up half of the fucking moon, tore the goddamn earth into pieces, and now you're trying to hypnotize the world with an alien race as fuel?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Ivo?! This is NOT what a Robotnik should do!" Maria exclaimed via monologue, her swear words actually making me and Chaos gasp in our heads.

"Hmph! I see you've also picked up a few sailor words while you were in that state of hyper-sleep," Eggman growled lowly at his own freaking cousin. "Very well then. Since you don't want to come to my side, then the only logical solution is to force you!" Eggman exclaimed as he pushed a button and the mind control cannon let out a beam of energy directly at Maria. "NO!" exclaimed Tikal as she moved directly in front of the beam and blocked Maria from the blast. "Tikal!" Maria exclaimed as she latched onto her and tried to get her away from the beam. But this only made her fall under the control as well. I had to turn my hand into water to prevent it from affecting me and Chaos as well!

"Ohohoho! A brilliant success!" Eggman exclaimed as he continued to drain the energy in his machine. It was actually getting drained much more with two people getting affected by it at once. "Release them, Eggman! That's your own blood and your treating her like a fucking puppet!" I exclaimed as I motioned my ponytails past my allies and attacked at the source of the beam's power, the Hyper-Go-On Tubes, and ripped them apart with the propeller feature. "Gah!" Eggman exclaimed as the resulting explosion caused his head to be covered in smoke.

I quickly grabbed back onto Maria and melded our arms together again, the experience probably draining her a lot. "Rgh... s-so cold... s-so much c-cold..." Maria shivered as I attempted to warm her back up with some minor heat from the red Chaos Emerald. "You're going to pay for this, Sapphire! You may have defeated the prototype, but the real weapon is going to be full in due time. And when it is, no one on Earth will be able to resist my rule!" Eggman cackled as he flew off and back to the main point of the park.

It was also at this time that I actually noticed that the Generator had been turned off. And guess who turned it off? "Thanks... Orbot..." Maria smiled as she actually fell asleep in my arms. "Mistress Maria..." Orbot sighed as he looked at me and back at her. "You've got two options, bub. Either stay with Eggman and continue to be abused, or join the good guys under Maria and me. I say me as well because she can't survive unless I'm locked onto her," I frowned as I got up to walk away. "I suppose it'd be a better life than this one... if I can even be considered to have 'life'," Orbot sighed as he rolled after us as I hovered our way from Starlight Carnival to the Tropical Resort once more.


	57. Ch57: A Roller Coaster Ride IN SPACE!

**Ch57: A Roller Coaster Ride IN SPACE**

When we met up with Sonic and the others at the entrance to Starlight Carnival's elevator in Tropical Resort, all four of them were shocked to see that Orbot had joined our cause. "So... what happened that made Orbot turn good?" Sonia asked when she looked at the little red robot. "If you must know, I've decided to rebel against Ivo Robotnik and instead opt for the niceties of being Maria's helper bot," Orbot said as I let Maria down, since she had woken up by this point.

"You look pale, Maria... what happened?" Tails asked, pointing that much out at least. "Ivo... no... Egghead... he tried to hypnotize me... so Sapphire had to retract her life support... to prevent being hypnotized as me and Tikal..." Maria sighed as she held onto my head like a scared child. "We don't need to worry, Maria," I frowned as I hugged her back with my free arm. "We're going to stop Egghead before he can get that energy. And... I happen to know a certain weak spot that a little sprite with a green necklace can attack... if he wants?" I smirked as I looked directly at Chip, who had chocolate and frosting mustache and beard.

"Okay, so where is it? And can I go back to the candy planet again?" Chip asked. "Stay focused, Chip," Sonia frowned at the little guy. "The weak point is on the support area for the whole park apparatus as well as the source of the Mind Control Cannon. You'll recognize it as a single antenna that is brimming with dark energy. You need to sabotage it, but not destroy it. maybe a loosened bolt or two should be enough, since he'll need all the power he can muster to power the cannon. When that antenna falls off the place from those loosened bolts, the whole place will go to hell quickly, so we'll need to hightail it to the elevator when Eggman powers the cannon up," I explained in full.

"Okay. Operation: Antenna Sabotage, underway!" Chip smiled as he rushed off for the center of the park. "Meanwhile, we need to act fast and split into three groups to go after the remaining areas. Tails, Yacker, and Sonia, you can handle Planet Wisp. It's the planet filled with greenery and is currently under renovation," I explained to the three. All three nodded in their own ways and ran off towards the elevator. "Sonic and Tikal, you guys will head for Aquarium Park, also known as the best water level in the world," I smiled to the duo. "If you see any drill wisps, use them. They can make the trip so much easier." "Got it!... But that leaves you and Maria with the last place, right?" Sonic asked.

"Well, me, Maria, and Cubot," I smiled as I gave a playful glare to the little orb. "And we're heading for the badass Asteroid Coaster. It's a roller coaster in space that also houses the machines that convert the regular wisps into Nega Wisps, the ones that are drained of Hyper-Go-On power and left with evil resentment... it's gonna be fun!" I smiled as I rushed off with Maria in my grasp and Orbot wrapped in my hair. "I say, this is quite the way to get around," Orbot smiled as we made it to the elevator. "Let's do this?" I asked Maria. "Yes. We'll save the world from Ivo's evil," Maria said as we entered the elevator and pushed the button.

* * *

Upon arrival to the Asteroid Coaster, the one thing we noticed immediately is that the level didn't mess around when you got there. It immediately dropped us onto a roller coaster and I couldn't help but play the badass music. "Whoa... sweet guitar," Maria smiled as she got into the music. "Yep. Sonic game music is always the best. This one is probably my favorite, however," I smiled as we continued down the coaster at alarming speeds that made Eggmanland's coaster look like a soft serve ice cream cone.

When it came the time to eject, I jumped up and air-boosted forward (for there were no rings) and managed to land on the edge of the lab areas of Asteroid Coaster. We were immediately met with the Nega Wisps that were actually escaping their capsules upon seeing us enter. "Whoa... um... they're quite angry at Eggman and they want us to destroy the whole place with their powers..." Chaos translated for us. "Okay then... looks like we should team up with the Nega Wisps," I frowned as Maria held onto me tight and a single Wisp entered my body and actually transformed both me AND Maria immediately.

"OH HELL YEAH!" we exclaimed together as we felt an insane power flow through us and we immediately rushed forward, completely tearing apart the machinery that transformed the Wisps and drained their power. Cubot actually stood back for this one because of the viscous nature we were showing. "JOB DONE!" we exclaimed together again as the Nega Wisp left our body and cackled his way out of the labs with the rest of them. "Er... I'm just going on record as saying... that was AWESOME!" Maria exclaimed as I grabbed onto Cubot again and we continued on towards the exit of the labs, another roller coaster.

"Yeah... um... must you use so much destruction, though? Those machines were pretty expensive to make, you know?" Orbot asked. "Would you rather us not destroy the machines that are hurting and draining the life out of Wisps? Trust me, a few little explosions like that is worth it to save the world on a daily basis," I frowned back at him as I then jumped off the last coaster and actually went into a free fall that led to the next area (which wasn't really in the original level design). And guess what the next area had? Another visitor to the park! And he was currently destroying the gate ahead of us with just his punches.

"Huh? Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked him, not really prepared for the sudden meeting that Shadow and Maria would have. Shadow looked behind us and gasped when he saw us, making sure to punch the door wide open before coming over to meet us. And the door led to none other than the generator for Asteroid Coaster! "Shadow?" Maria asked as I let her down and let her run towards the black hedgehog while still being conjoined to my lengthened hand. "I-Is it really you?... The mysterious Maria that I keep trying to see in my mind?..." Shadow asked as he looked at Maria with shock.

"What do you mean?... You mean you don't remember?" Maria asked with a gasp of her own. "I... I think I need to explain something else to you, Maria..." I frowned as I walked closer to the duo and Orbot rolled over to the generator behind Shadow's back. "See, during the story of Adventure 2, where Shadow was woken up from hyper sleep, he sacrificed himself to stop the ARK from crashing directly into Earth and destroying it... Eggman must've found his remains, however, because he cloned Shadow into the form you see now, fuzzy and forgotten memories included..." I frowned as she simply hugged her best friend.

"I... I don't understand... Ivo... he's absolutely disgusting one moment, then he's resurrecting you the next?" Maria asked as Shadow actually shed a tear. "I... I have to ask something as well, Maria... is there a reason that you're connected to Sapphire's Chaos powers?" Shadow asked back as I noticed Orbot turn off the generator and actually plant a bomb there. "Um... can we talk on the road, guys?" I asked as Orbot returned and I put him back in my hair. "Of course. Let's go," Shadow frowned as we rushed out of the area we were in as the bomb exploded, the generator turned off for good.

* * *

After returning, I had to answer some questions that I wasn't able to on the way out of Asteroid Coaster. "So why is Maria conjoined to you again?" Shadow asked. "So that she won't die from her Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. She needs constant life support after being shot in the heart and somehow surviving, so she needs to be by my side 24/7," I frowned back. "Why did Ivo clone Shadow if he was evil?" Maria asked. "To be honest, I don't even know myself," I admitted with a frown. "In fact, nobody knows but Eggman himself. So I may just have to ask him a few questions of my own," I smirked.

But the biggest question was the one I had for Chip upon all of us meeting up in the center of the Tropical Resort. "So did you take care of it?" I asked Chip with a hopeful smile on my face. "Three loosened bolts and a special something extra thrown in," he smiled as he revealed that his necklace was shining. That only meant that he was using his Light Gaia powers on the antenna as we spoke. "The moment that Eggman turns the machine on, I'll kill the operation with the snap of a finger." "Nice work, Chip! Sonic smiled as he high fived the blue blur and we actually felt the ground shake slightly.

"Aaaannnddd NOW!" Chip exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and I heard a large explosion from above us in the center of the park. We watched as the Hyper-Go-On energy siphoned from the Wisps went all over and eventually hit the moon, though it didn't do anything but restore it to it's former glory! "Alright! A twofer! Nice going, Chip!" I smiled as I fist bumped him gently due to his small stature. "Then let's get going! The whole place is going to go to hell now!" Tikal exclaimed as I listened and rushed off towards the exit with the others in hot pursuit.


	58. Ch58: Mystical Maria

**Ch58: Mystical Maria**

After making it through Terminal Velocity with barely a scratch on any of us (Tails accidentally got tripped up by the sudden running down the walls and tripped half the way down before I stopped him and helped him out with my hair. "Ow... thanks, Sapphire..." Tails groaned as he pointed to a small bruise he'd have for awhile on his shoulder. "It'll heal. Don't worry, we're almost there," I exclaimed as Maria held onto my very tightly.

After finally getting past the whole of Terminal Velocity, we found ourselves at the emergency elevators. "So what happens now?" Chip asked as he got into the first of the elevators with Tikal, Sonia, Tails, Yacker, Shadow, and Orbot. "We can handle it from here guys," I smiled as I pushed the button and sent them off in the pod. Right as I did this, the E.G.G.M.A.N. came from the sky and lowered himself down to our level. "Bah! I'm too late to send off the leaving party? No matter, the real filth is what I want to deal with," Eggman smiled evilly as he looked at me, Sonic, and Maria.

"Excuse me, FILTH?! YOU are the filth, Ivo! You're supposed to build amusement parks to have fun and have your guests have fun, not use it as a ploy to hypnotize everyone in the world! What do you think Gerald would've reacted like when he saw his grandson behaving this way?! He only went crazy because of my death, so what the hell is your excuse?!" Maria exclaimed. I knew she'd get upset by being referred to as filth, and I was commending her for her anger in my head with Chaos.

"Bah. MY excuse is that I'm trying to have the ultimate power so that I can force my slaves on Earth to research and find a cure for your disease, you insolent pest! But it seems you don't even know that much, do you?!" Eggman exclaimed, actually touching another nerve. This time with me. "What the hell are you talking about, Baldy Nosehair?!" I exclaimed back at him as I pointed directly at my arm being hooked onto Maria's.

"We've already found a cure and you're the one that almost killed her when you attempted to hypnotize her! Whereas you are only out for your own skin and no one else's, Sonic, Tails, Amy, even Chip and Elise are all trying to do their best to help our world and to help those in need. Elise actually found a cure for cancer in the Soleanna Research Facility and Chip has been spreading his happiness to those in poverty. And what have you done in the meantime? Attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, blowing up half the moon, creating robots that are run by kidnapped and brainwashed animals, blowing up the Earth into multiple different pieces, and now you're attempting to enslave everyone on Earth to be mindless corpses that will only follow your orders until they fall over and die! SO WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT ANY OF THIS WILL HELP FIND A CURE FOR MARIA'S NIDS?!" I exclaimed at him directly, monologuing for what seemed like forever... and I could hear the alarm systems hit as I finished.

"Hmph! You are in no position to demand anything! I'm trying to help the only one I care about and the only other survivor of the ARK raid while you just find a temporary cure that will never last. Now tell me why you think that a few small good deeds can cure anything when one big misdeed can cure everything?" Eggman said with evil in his eyes. THAT was the breaking point for Maria. "We're taking this outside! Prepare for the final showdown you big, fat, ugly-mustached, UNCARING, HURTFUL, TORTUROUS LIAR!" Maria exclaimed as Sonic and I rushed right out of the elevator doors (that I kindly melted with Chaos's Emerald Powers of fire) and prepared for the Nega Wisp Armor to attack us. And attack us he did.

As me and Sonic rand down the decline of around 90 degrees, Eggman shot out in front of us and positioned himself ready for a beating. "Alright! Let's do it!" I smiled as I did the unthinkable with the three of us. I activated the Chaos Emeralds and transformed all of us while we ran down the giant expanse, obviously shocking all of us for our own reasons.

"ARGH! Where do you keep finding those Emeralds?!" Eggman exclaimed as he began attacking us with all the power he could. I didn't even have to be connected with Maria anymore as all three of us were flying off into our own patterns and grabbing different wisps from the air while Eggman kept barraging his rockets, spikes, and lasers at us and we kept dodging.

"Hey you, with the egg-shaped rump roast!" I exclaimed as I got him to attack me, sending down the Cyan Laser like a lightning bolt to one of the power pods. "GAH! You little-" he exclaimed as Maria flew in and used drill prowess with the drill wisp in her hand to destroy the left arm of the machine. "GAH! STOP IT!" Eggman exclaimed as all three of us lined down on the railing of the place and began to twirl around in pure corkscrew fashion. "TRIPLE DIGIT CORKSCREW!" I exclaimed as we boosted off all at once and obliterated the rest of the robot in one swift blow. "NO!" Eggman exclaimed as he activated the escape pod and he slowly tried to escape, only to be kicked out into space by yours truly.

"And THAT is how teamwork scrambles an Eggman!" I exclaimed as I took the other two by the hand and zoomed us down the rest of the expanse of the amusement park. When we finally touched the ground, we did it immediately and with such force that a poof of dirt flowed about ten feet high all around us. "Whoa! Let's go see if they're okay!" I could hear Chip exclaim as I simply took Sonic and Maria by the hands and walked us out of the dirt cloud while our Super Forms were still up.

"W-What the... Maria?" Shadow gasped when he saw the glowing beauty that was Maria in her Super form. "No... in this form, I am Mystical Maria," she smirked as she looked at us with a smile. In her super form, Maria was covered in an aura of purest light blue, her hair had become the shape of a water drop and the same color as one, and she also had an overall soothing appearance to her, much like her graceful moves she portrayed while dodging Eggman's rockets and lasers.

"You... you look amazing..." Shadow actually looked stunned by her beauty. "Sorry... but I can't stay like this for long..." Maria sighed as I felt the Emerald's power wearing out. "She's right... once we're done being Super, we need to have you back in my care," I frowned as Maria's blue appearance, her teardrop hair, and her soothing aura all faded back to her normal self. "Hah... wow... that was amazing..." Maria sighed as she actually continued to stand up as me and Sonic had just started to return to normal. I the tried to connect our arms again, but I felt something... off... I couldn't really feel anymore of Chaos's help.

"Um... dummy, I'm over here," said a voice I certainly didn't expect to hear outside of my head. It took me awhile to realize what spoke to me until SHE formed from a simple puddle at our feet into what Chaos looked like right now. "C-C-Chaos? Is that you?" I asked with shock in my face. The creature standing in front of me did not look like the same Chaos I knew and loved. She was made completely of water (no duh) but she also had what appeared to be solidified parts to make up her face, torso, and certain parts of her arms and legs. She basically looked like... well... ME!

"Hehe. Surprised?" Chaos smiled. "W-Well of course! I thought you said you couldn't leave my body because you were interconnected with it?" I gulped form the sight of Chaos in front of me. "Well, considering the fact that I've been giving up that energy specifically to Maria to help heal her condition, I'd say that I'm free to go," Chaos smiled as she looked at me with a smile on her face. And it looked exactly like my smile.

"So... how come I don't feel weak anymore?" Maria asked as she touched a flower on the ground, probably the very first plant she had ever touched in her life. "Because I gave you the parts of me that were originally in Metal Sonic's coding, back when he had me in his body," Chaos frowned as she got a bad memory back. "So... what parts of the coding again?" Tails asked as I noticed the planets above us had all disappeared into the night... and Yacker was still with us!

"The part where it talks about immortality. So basically, I gave her the same gift that applies to Shadow, Omega, Orbot, and Chip. She won't be able to die naturally or age." "But what if something hurts me?" Maria asked, bringing up a valid argument. "Sadly, the same acquisition as us," Orbot said. "Outside forces will be able to harm or kill you, but you never age nor feel the effects of sickness," Chip smiled. "Well that's okay," Maria smiled as she looked at us with a smile.

"I may not be able to do much to help you guys out right now, but I should be able to put my Robotnik brain to use now for good instead of evil... at least until Generations comes around..." Maria sighed with a smile. "Wait... how do you know about Generations?" I asked her. It was then that somebody else noticed Yacker and Chaos actually translated for him. "He says that he went inside of her during the fight against Eggman and gave her that information on purpose... and the reason he's still here? He apparently likes our ragtag group of friends," Chaos smirked at the little guy. "Well, now we know what to do next," I smiled as I pulled out my iPod and hit a song that I'd been waiting to hear since the party: Reach for the Stars.

" _Take off! At the speed of Sound!  
Bright lights! And colors all around!  
I'm running wild, living fast and free!  
Got no regrets inside of me!"_

I couldn't help but sing along to the lyrics as well as Chaos.

 _"Not looking back... not giving up... not letting go...  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the staaaaaarrs!  
Although they look pretty faaaaarrrrr!  
I'm gonna find my own way!  
And take a chance on today!"  
_

Then everyone started singing as Chaos actually pointed up at Yacker who was motioning the words in perfect execution.

 _"The sky with stars so bright!  
The colors feel so right!  
I've never felt like this I'll KEEP ON RUNNING!  
The sky with stars so bright!  
The colors feel so right!  
Just take my hand, we're gonna REACH for the stars tonight... tonight..."_

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Sonic asked after we spent the night at Elise's castle, who was quite alright with us crashing there at any time. "Well, first, we need to make the party happen. I have a feeling that Eggman won't wait for long this time. All he needs to do is find the Time Eater's primordial form in space and then he'll begin his quest mere days after it... at least according to Tikal," I said as I looked through my iPod to see what Eggman could be plotting with Time Eater. He had already done a lot of damage to Generations' line up of levels, but this... this was just too crazy... if you, the viewers, want to know which levels we would be facing, take a look:

 **Genesis Era**

 **Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic 1) (Tails, Classic Tails, Classic Sonic, Classic Sapphire, and Classic Gaige are saved here)  
Metropolis Zone (Sonic 2) (Amy Rose and Rosy the Rascal (AKA Classic Amy) are rescued here)  
Sandopolis Zone (Sonic 3 and Knuckles) (Knuckles and Tikal are rescued here)  
Kyodai Eggman Robo (Sonic and Knuckles. Genesis Era Boss)  
Gaige the Hedgehog (Palm Tree Drive, Real World) (Gaige the Hedgehog is rescued here)**

 **Dreamcast Era**

 **Hot Shelter (Sonic Adventure) (Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese are rescued here)  
Mad Space (Sonic Adventure 2) (Rouge the Bat and Maria Robotnik are rescued here)  
Hang Castle (Sonic Heroes) (Shadow the Hedgehog is rescued here)  
Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure. Dreamcast Era Boss)  
Chaos the Hedgehog (Emerald Coast, Sonic Adventure) (Chaos is rescued here)**

 **Modern Era  
Kingdom Valley (Sonic 06) (Silver, Blaze, and Elise are rescued here)  
Jungle Joyride (Sonic Unleashed) (Chip is rescued here)  
Asteroid Coaster (Sonic Colors) (Orbot and Yacker are rescued here)  
Egg Nega Wisp Armor 2.0 (Sonic Colors. Modern Era Boss)  
Sonia the Hedgehog (Skyscraper Scamper, Sonic Unleashed) (Sonia the Hedgehog is rescued here)**

 **Time Eater, Classic Eggman, Dreamcast Eggman, and Modern Eggman (Final Boss)**


	59. Ch59: The Classics

**Ch59: The Classics  
**

The party happened within two days after we rounded up all our friends, minus the Chaotix, Big the Cat, and Omega. The cake was made by Elise and it was a triple chocolate layer cake with whipped icing (the most delicious cake ever!) and it was also topped with a dual photo of me and Sonic on it. Why? Because, who would've guessed, but Sonic and I were only five days apart from each other's birthdays! And the best part? Both of us would be officially 18!

"So Gaige, how are you doing since you and Amy got married?" I asked him, knowing he chose to get married on the day that we went to the Interstellar Amusement Park. "Well, we've already decided to live in Amy's house located in a newly rebuilt Station Square," Gaige smiled as he hugged his new, pink wife with a caring embrace. "And we've already discussed having kids," Amy smiled. "Um... I keep forgetting to ask, but what's the age of consent in this world again?" I asked Amy specifically. "It's eleven," Amy smiled. "That's pretty young, even younger than some countries in my world," I admitted.

"Whoa! This cake is delicious, Elise!" Chip smiled as he actually gulped it down in one bite. I knew he was gluttonous, but I didn't know he was that much into chocolate! "Slow down, little guy. We wouldn't want you to explode from eating too much," Sonia smirked to the little deity. "By the way, I was surprised that you and Knuckles are actually hitting it off, Rouge," I smiled over to the duo. "Heh. What can I say? We've met at an impasse since Omega is guarding the Master Emerald. Plus, I've already found the greatest treasure of all," she smiled as she waved her right hand in the air to reveal a ring embedded with one of the SUPER Emeralds!

"Whoa! That's some serious dedication, Knuckles! I haven't seen a Super Emerald in who knows how long!" I smiled at him with jealousy. To be honest, I was actually hoping to propose to Sonic as well... but all I had was a gold ring that I actually found a little while ago... and I knew exactly what (or rather who) was in it: Sharaa the ring genie. And she was actually not in any danger, unlike what her game would say to our faces.

"Just be careful you don't put the ring on by accident..." I heard Sharaa say to me in my head. (I know... I'll propose to him after we get into the White Space...) I smiled thoughtfully right back as I continued to eat a hot dog that Tails had given me as a present. It was a chili dog with mustard, ketchup, and relish on it. All of my favorite toppings on one good hot dog.

But it didn't last, however, as the Time Eater arrived right on time and completely obliterated the party table and food with a powerful wind force. "Sonic! Sapphire! What's that?!" Tails asked as the Time Eater came out of his rift hole to show its ugly head. "Time Eater," I growled lowly, knowing exactly what he'd do next. And I was right. Time Eater opened up all the holes to the levels we'd be facing and sucked in our friends, one by one.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic and I exclaimed as we tried to attack Time Eater, since we were the only ones that didn't seem to be affected by him. But it only resulted in the giant monster smacking us back and onto the ground with such force that it made me and Sonic pass out. "H-help us! Sonic! Sapphire!" Tails exclaimed last as he got sucked into Scrap Brain Zone and I felt my body slowly leave the grass and onto what seemed to be hard ground.

"Sonic... you up?" I asked, surprised that it had happened so quickly and so suddenly. And lo and behold, I could see the first level in front of me. "Urgh... yeah... man, that thing was tough..." Sonic groaned as I helped him off the ground. He dusted off his pants (which were now covered in dirt from being on the ground) and looked around with me, seeing our destination right in front of us: Scrap Brain Zone.

The buildings of Scrap Brain Zone were anything but simple. They were completely coated in machinery, blinking lights, and I was able to tell all of this just by looking at it's half-colored areas. It seemed Classic Sonic had already gotten through this stage in one piece. "Wait... what's this?" Sonic asked as he went toward the entrance and I followed him.

What I saw there was not only shocking, but frightening as well. Not only was Tails AND Classic Tails there and frozen in time, but so were two humans that I could tell looked way too similar for me to ever mistake. "T-T-That's... me..." I gulped as I looked myself in the eyes, seeing my human self in the same world as mine. "Wait, what?! That girl is you?! But I thought you weren't from this world originally!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. "So if that's me... then this is obviously Gaige's human look," I frowned as I recognized my cousin's scarred eyebrow, messy hair, and signature blue jeans plain as day.

"And two different versions of Tails are here too... but where would my 'classic' self be then?" Sonic asked. "No idea, but I know how to save these guys and how to advance the plot," I frowned, pointing in the direction of none other than Scrap Brain Zone directly in front of us. "I hope you're ready, Sonic. Scrap Brain Zone is the hardest Sonic level in the history of Sonic console games," I frowned, being grateful that it wasn't Scrambled Egg Zone. THAT was the worst level in any Sonic game of all time, but I wasn't about to let Sonic know that.

"Okay. Let's blast off with Sonic speed!" he smiled as we rushed into the opening of the Zone and we actually felt our bodies enter the level by simply walking through the lighted path. I finally decided to play the music and instantly felt a sense of pressure from it. The modern stage music sounded almost like the original but instead of being synthesized old-school beeps and boops, this one was made of trumpets, keyboards, and cello strings to start it off and what sounded like clarinets and bass drums to make up the main tune of the area.

"Whoa... this music sounds kinda tense," Sonic admitted as we emerged into the start of the level, right on a grind rail through the area. And boy did Eggman deliver with making it look as amazing-looking as possible. Not only that, but Sonic and I had to immediately jump over a spiked grind rail and through some fire hoops to get to the start of the land-based area. "Well... this looks tough," Sonic mentioned as we saw what lie ahead of us. Trapdoors galore, rotating platforms of death, fire, and saw blades all around us. "We need to hurry, but we need to be careful too. In this place EVERYTHING wants you dead!" I exclaimed as I used my hair to latch onto a nearby hook above us (convenient location) and swung across the first trapdoor pit while holding onto Sonic the whole time. "Thanks," Sonic smiled. "Don't thank me yet, bub," I frowned as the first set of badniks came out. "We're just getting started!"


	60. Ch60: Modern Classic Confusion

**Ch60: Modern Classic Confusion**

When we got past the pig badniks and a revamped and dangerous version of the rotating floor/flame jet combo, both Sonic and myself actually had a little bit of close nicks from the elements. "Rgh... that damn flame jet singed my left ponytail," I groaned as I tried to pet it, but it seemed to have a mind of its own now. It really didn't want to move for any reason. "You're telling me. That one robot tried to throw a bomb at me. I'm just lucky that I was able to deflect it back at him," Sonic frowned, an obvious bruise on his hand where he hit the metal bomb.

"I guess that Eggman really studied my memories thoroughly if he made Scrap Brain Zone this difficult in only five minutes into it," I frowned, hoping that the end would appear soon. "I think you're beginning to speak to soon, Sapphire," Sonic smirked as he pointed forward and I saw what he meant. Right in front of us, past the conveyor belt area with three saw blades in it, was the goal ring, positioned right at the end of Scrap Brain Zone and to the exit that led back to White Space.

"Alright then, let's go!" I smirked, holding onto Sonic's arm and waiting for both of the saw blades to start retreating before I boosted off. "NOW!" I exclaimed, both of us zooming forward on the backwards conveyor belt and barely making it before the last saw blade lowered onto Sonic's back. "Whew! That was tight!" Sonic exclaimed as we touched the goal ring and we felt our bodies disappear from Scrap Brain Zone and back to White Space.

"Whoa... that was cool," Sonic smiled as I looked behind us. Sonic looked where I was to see that the area had restored all of its color. Not only that, but once the whole area had its color restored, I looked over to our five frozen allies to see that all of them had been resurrected as well! "W-Whoa! What the hell?" asked Gaige's human form, looking at me and Sonic until he saw the right of him and saw my original form and both versions of Tails.

"Whoa... is that you, Tails? Been awhile, hasn't it?" Gaige asked the littler version of Tails, who actually gave a freaking wave hello with a smile to him. "W-Wait a minute! There are two of me?!" Modern Tails exclaimed when he and his Classic version saw each other. "I think the more appropriate question is... why are there 2 Gaige's and 2 Sapphire's?" I asked, looking directly at my younger self and hoping that she'd be able to recognize my voice as hers. "W-Wait... how come you have my voice?... And what do you mean two of each of us?" my human self asked to me.

"I... I think I may have a conclusion to draw from this, but here me out," Sonic said as he actually came around the bend (who knows when he did that) holding Classic Sonic in his grasp. "Whoa... Sonic Classic and Sonic Modern... pretty wild isn't it?" Gaige asked with a smirk. "I feel the need to ask this, but what the hell is going on here?" the human me asked again. "I have a feeling... that you guys are Classic versions of me, Tails, Sapphire, and Gaige from the past, while this Sapphire, the older Tails, and I are the modern era versions," Sonic said as he let down his Classic self, who didn't look too happy with him.

"Wait... Sapphire? But... that's who I am..." my human self gulped as I simply gave a weak smile at her, holding out my large hand for her to see. "B-But how... I don't understand..." "Well, you'll have to thank Tikal for that one, my old body," I frowned as I got a good look at myself from a different perspective. My human self was just as I remembered her, if only a year or two younger. Her brown freckles, cute, brunette pigtails, and very beautiful developing body was just as I had remembered myself as. Meanwhile, Gaige looked like he did when he was 18 (around 2 years ago) with his obvious scar on his face, blonde hair, and overall muscly build.

"Tikal? Is she the reason that you just went through bullet hell level design?" Classic Gaige asked, looking directly towards Scrap Brain Zone with an obvious frown on his face. "Yeah, she brought me and Gaige here as well, but she never said anything about us becoming hedgehogs in the future! Where is she? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Classic Sapphire asked, looking towards the east of Scrap Brain Zone and seeing none other than Metropolis Zone in the distance.

"Oh come on! Metropolis Zone? Why?!" Classic Tails exclaimed in obvious stress. "Because of Eggman," I frowned. "Or as you would call him, Dr. Robotnik." "Eggman made this happen? How?" Classic Gaige asked as the Classic and Modern Sonic and Tails began to walk towards Metropolis Zone. "He put a chip in my head when I wasn't looking and had a sneak peak at my memories," I frowned. "And since I, or rather we, have played all the main series games, then that means he knows which levels are the absolute worst," my Classic self finished for me. "You read my mind," I frowned at her. "Well, we are one in the same... but I'm just surprised that you got a complete do-over with your hair and fur color... and why is your Sonic wearing pants?"

"Well... we're a couple and we-" I began to explain as Sonic and Tails both exclaimed our different names in plural form. "Hey! GAIGE'S AND SAPPHIRE'S! COME OVER HERE!" both of them exclaimed along with Classic Tails (because Classic Sonic was still a mute). We all decided to follow them as Classic Gaige and Classic me both gave me a wink as in they hadn't forgotten what I said.

When we finally got over to the entrance of Metropolis Zone, both Sonic's and Tails's looked at us with worry in their eyes as they revealed not one, but TWO different people that were frozen in time: Amy Rose and another hedgehog that I didn't recognize. But apparently my Classic self did. "R-Rosie? Rosie the Rascal is here too?!" Classic Sapphire exclaimed. "Rosie the Rascal? Who's that?" Sonic asked as he poked the young Amy on the nose, not a single response coming from her. "Rosie the Rascal... is Classic Amy Rose," I frowned heavily.

"We gotta save them!" Gaige exclaimed as he tried to rush into the Zone and I caught him with my ponytails before he could do anything irrational. "What the hell? Ponytail powers? Remind me when I turn into a hedgehog because I want that now!" Classic Sapphire exclaimed as Classic Gaige frowned angrily as I sat him down by the end. "You can't be serious, Gaige. This zone is very dangerous and you two don't have any powers, right?" I asked the duo. "Well, you got that much right at least," Classic Sapphire frowned as I smiled as if I knew I was right.

But I wasn't. As I smiled smugly, a large flume of hair flew up to my face and proceeded to smack it like the ultimate bitch slap. "Hah! You really bought it! I've got hair powers too!" my younger self laughed as I grumbled to myself. It was as if we were the exact same, yet I had forgotten that I pulled pranks all the time when I was a human... guess that I got a taste of my own medicine right there. "And I can run as quick as Sonic and I can punch the daylights out of the bad guys," Classic Gaige smiled. "Fine then. But don't say I didn't warn you," I frowned as I went forward into the zone with the everyone else besides the two Tails's following suit.


	61. Ch61: A Magical Metropolis Reveal

**Ch61: A Magical Metropolis Reveal**

When we were transported to Metropolis Zone, it was shocking to see that, once again, only me and my boyfriend Sonic were the ones to be pitted into the level. "Crap! Where'd the Classic us go?" I asked, wondering if the level had to be cleared by both of us in different ways like in the game. "I don't know, but I can already tell that this place is gonna be a blast," Sonic smirked as I got a look of what Metropolis Zone Modern looked like. The buildings were tall and the area was completely electronic. The only thing that wasn't electronic was the sky, which was covered by a gigantic glass dome.

"Only one thing left before we start off. Kickass soundtrack!" I smirked as I pressed the button on my iPod and played the tune. It sounded exactly like the original, but with instruments instead of a keyboard. The start was kicked off by precussion instruments while the real bits of music that made Metropolis Zone sound so great in its originality were made by the strumming of an electric guitar. It sounded very cool!

"Whoa! That's probably the best music fitting to a level I've heard for awhile," Sonic smirked as we rushed off and first came across the giant pistons that shot us up towards the upper floors of the surprisingly tightened space... of course there would be no risk of falling! This may have been the Zone Feared by All, but it was a cakewalk when compared to Scrap Brain Zone!

We only traversed a little bit further until we came across the enemy I really hated. The Slicer. And there were two of them. "Wow, those guys look dangerous," Sonic admitted as we ran towards them. "Be careful, hon! The Slicers are almost impossible to dodge in Sonic 2, so we'd better be prepared to jump at just the right time," I warned him. We held hands and waited until the Slicers sent their scythes out to jump. We jumped in unison, hitting the Slicers right on the heads and breaking them apart as we did so.

"Those scythes they have looked pretty mean-looking," Sonic admitted. "Yeah, the last thing I want is to be ripped in two by those praying mantis wannabees," I frowned as we neared another part of the area that looked vast and expansive. It held a giant wall that was filled with bumpers. Of course. The vertical maze from Act 1. "We got this," I smirked as I jumped up with Sonic right behind me. We hit the first bumper and were sent to the upper level, where I could see something that immediately gave away that it was the wrong one of the bunch. It went around in a whole square and there was nothing left but to go up again.

Knowing this, both Sonic and I used the next wall of bumpers to reach the next level, which turned out to be the one that led to the next area. "Sweet! That was easier than I expected," I admitted... that is until a large star dropped down from on top of us and let out a small explosion, sending out its spikes out at us! "Ack!" I exclaimed when one of them barely clipped me by my fur. "You okay?" Sonic asked me as he picked me off the ground. "Yeah, just surprised me is all," I admitted.

After the close call with the exploding starfish (and two more occurrences over a pit of lava), we finally saw the goal ring that ended the stage. The problem? It was surrounded by Slicers. "I have an idea on how to beat these guys without them ever seeing us, Sonic," I smiled as I flew above the crowd and grabbed the ring from my pocket. Shahra's ring.

"Seriously? You want to risk this?" Shahra asked in my head as I simply rubbed her ring. "Please. We really can't take on so many deadly enemies at once," I frowned quietly at her. She told me she was only visible to those who wore the ring and their allies, so I really looked like an idiot to Sonic right now. "Fine. But you're going to hear it from Sonic later, I'll tell you that," she frowned as a large flurry of magical explosions rained down on the Slicers, destroying all of them with amazing fashion.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as we met up just at the Goal Ring. "Oh. Nothing. Just a little bit of help from a Spin-off friend," I frowned as I revealed Shahra's ring for the first time. "Whoa! Fancy ring!... But what do you mean by spin-off friend? Have you been talking to a ring?" Sonic asked. "Well, this was originally going to be the ring I proposed to you with, but now I guess it serves more than that purpose," I frowned as I gave it to him. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked me. "Just put it on. We'll get married after this adventure is over, if you want," I said, hating that this proposal was not how I wanted it to be... but I guess I brought that onto myself.

"Okay then," Sonic smiled as he placed the ring on his pointer finger (odd choice for where to put it) and it latched on with Shahra's magic. "So... what now?" Sonic asked. "You rub it, silly!" said the voice of Shahra from said ring. "Um... did the ring just speak?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. Her name is Shahra and she's from the storybook series spin-offs of Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Night, appearing in the former... believe me, I was stunned to find out she was in the engagement ring I bought at the jewelers," I frowned. And that's how it really happened too!

"So rub it?" Sonic asked as he did just that. When he did so, Shahra finally appeared in all her glory, being clad in the same garb she had in the game she came from. She actually looked quite cute for a genie from the Arabian Nights. "Greetings, my new masters," Shahra smiled, giving a small wink at me to signal she was kidding with that much. "Well, this is cool. So what are you anyway?" Sonic asked. "I am Shahra, genie of the ring. It is nice to meet you finally, Sonic... Sapphire has told me a lot about you," she smirked.

"Seriously? You told her too?" Sonic groaned. "I tried not to, but she's built to detect lies," I frowned."Teehee! I was rather surprised by what she had to say as well," Shahra giggled. "Um... yeah... thanks for clearing out those robots, by the way," Sonic smiled. "Oh, it was nothing. I can grant any wish the wearer of the ring or his/her allies give, so long as they are simple," Shahra smiled. "So an unlimited supply?" Sonic asked. "Yep! You're just lucky that I have that kind of magic, hon," Shahra smiled, her obvious flirting making me a little bit jealous.

"He's mine, ring girl, so unless you want a three-way, forget it," I frowned at her. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," Shahra smiled as she returned into the confines of Sonic's ring. "Well, now we have a new ally for us," Sonic smiled. "Yeah, we do. Now let's get back to White Space and rescue the two Amy's," I frowned as I touched the Goal Ring and we were teleported directly to the entrance of Metropolis Zone once again.


	62. Ch62: Braving Hurricane Gaige

**Ch62: Braving Hurricane Gaige**

Once we witnessed the level entrance to Metropolis Zone get repaired, we were treated to seeing what in the world would happen when Amy Rose would meet her alter ego for the very first time. "What do you think will happen when Rosie finds out about... ahem, us?" Sonic asked as their return to normal was taking a little bit longer than usual. "Don't worry, Sonic. We won't tell her at all. Just gotta hope Amy doesn't blurt it out," I frowned back at him. "I second that," Shahra sighed to me and Sonic only... I knew it was just me and Sonic because the other members of our group of Moderns and Classics didn't react at all.

When both Amy's were fully restored, they immediately looked to each other's faces, the reaction from Modern Amy being priceless. "W-What the heck?!" Amy exclaimed when she saw her younger self. "Whoa... this is trippy," Rosie said with the cutest voice next to Cream the Rabbit, if not a teensiest bit cuter than the rabbit's voice. "You okay, Rosie?" Classic Tails asked the younger version of Amy. "W-What?! T-Two Tails's and two Sonics?! And two humans as well? What's going on here?!" Amy asked looking at me specifically. "Time travel, baby. Get used to it," my Classic self said, shocking Amy even more.

"Wait... your voice... it sounds like Sapphire!" Amy gulped. "Duh! I'm her human form from the past, hon!" Classic me smiled. "But... if you're human Sapphire... t-then..." Amy asked as she looked directly at Gaige's human form. "Um... heh... is there a reason she's staring at me like that?" Classic Gaige asked. "Um... come here for a sec, Classic Gaige," I frowned, whispering the reason in his ear. "Since Sonic has me since Rush happened, she's been dating and is now married to Gaige the Hedgehog," I whispered into his ear, smiling at his priceless reaction.

"So... um... where's the Gaige we all know and love is the question?" Amy asked as Rosie just went over and kissed Classic Sonic, much to his displeasure. "I know how you feel, buddy," Sonic smiled. This resulted in a flick on his ear from me. "You deserved that one," Classic me smiled. "Yeah, can we try and find out where Gaige went at least?... wait... what's that over there?" Sonic asked, looking in the direction of a place that I never thought I'd be able to see again.

The place was all-too familiar to me. The level never existed in Sonic. Because he never had any hurricane levels on a palm tree covered beach! And the letters on one of the street signs was enough for me to understand what it was and what exactly had happened. Eggman wasn't just ruining the timeline in this world. He was also ripping apart mine. "T-That's my home street!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the level to see a face I didn't expect to see animated right in front of the level entrance: Gaige the Hedgehog.

"Gaige? Is that you?" I asked, wondering if he'd respond. He didn't respond, instead just looking at me with a blank stare. "Battle..." Gaige groaned as he turned his head to reveal something shocking. Eggman had truly went too far this time. Right on the back of Gaige's head was an electronic headband with Eggman's face logo on it. "Eggman..." I growled as Gaige entered my world, Palm Tree Drive. "Guys, you stay back for this one," I instructed the others of the group. "I'm going in!" I exclaimed, rushing forward without knowing that a certain Hedgehog followed my lead.

I opened my eyes after entering the area to see that we truly were back in Florida, during the hurricane that happened right before I got sent here. The streets were flooded, the houses were torn apart, and in the eye of the tornado that caused it all... cousin Gaige. In hedgehog form or not, now I knew what was going on with the Time Paradox with my world and this world. Gaige the Hedgehog, under control by Dr. Eggman, is the one that caused the hurricane of the century to hit Florida. Thanks to Tikal's powers, she was able to rescue human me and human Gaige from our houses just before they could be terminated from the hurricane's tidal waves. It was way too confusing, but that was the only logic I saw throughout all of this.

"Gaige... I'll save you!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward on the water and I was joined by not one, but two different people. Sonic and a certain girl clad in Arabian wear. "Sonic?! Shahra?! I said I had to do this by myself!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward some more and directly into the waves. Sonic ran on top of the floating rubble and the water as I swam like a maniac through the debris and waves with some of the best speed I'd ever used in a water area.

When I finally reached the eye of the tornado, I looked at Gaige face-to-face before Sonic could come in. He was definitely not the Gaige I knew. Not so long as he had that headband on his head. "Okay, Gaige. Forgive me for this," I frowned as I grabbed my cousin with my hair and was shocked that he didn't move a muscle... that is until I tried to tear apart the headband from his skull that is!

When I tried prying off the surprisingly durable headband, Gaige struggled against my hair with all of his might, only stopping when I finally got the headband off, ripping it in two with my hair and watching as it exploded a tiny blast. "G-Ggghhhh..." Gaige gagged as I grappled him with my one Ponytail and we were all taken back directly to White Space. "Sapphire! Sonic! Are you guys okay?!" Tails asked as I lowered Gaige the Hedgehog down to the ground. "We're okay... but this guy may need a rest stop," I frowned sadly as a large cut spread across the back of Gaige's head.

"W-What happened to him?" Amy gulped, a few tears leaving her eyes as she ran up to her husband. "Eggman has gone too damn far..." I growled lowly. "He's the one that ruined Florida in my world... he used Gaige the Hedgehog in a mind control headband to cause the hurricane... and now my home street is in this place... he will pay... I swear it!" I exclaimed the last bit. "We need to think of a game plan, guys," Sonic frowned. "With Gaige the Hedgehog out of commission for a bit, we're gonna need someone to look after him while we go into the next level... which is Sandopolis Zone," human me frowned as we headed over to the next area while the Tails duo stayed behind.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I frowned upon seeing who we had to rescue in the damn pyramid of spooks and sand. Not only did we have to save Knuckles, but we also had to save the one who brought us here. "Tikal... when we rescue her, I demand an interrogation!" Classic me growled at the dread-locked ancient echidna. "But in order to rescue her and the knucklehead, we're gonna have to go through Sandopolis Zone... one of the trickiest areas in Sonic 3 and Knuckles," I frowned as we looked up to the giant pyramid and the stone golems surrounding it. "Let's do this!"


	63. Ch63: Robotnik's Giant Kyodai Mecha

**Ch63: Robotnik's Giant Kyodai Mecha!**

"Peh! That place was way too easy! Pathetic," I actually scoffed upon completion of Sandopolis Zone's temple level. Not only was Eggman completely lackluster this time, but there were no ghosts, few enemies, and literally no challenge for any in our group. I was actually quite shocked that Eggman would take Sandopolis Zone, a well-despised level with all the ghosts and insta-kill platforming, and make it the easiest zone we've ever traversed. The only thing good in it was the remixed music, which was pretty badass for being a remix of a Tomb Raider level.

It was then that Knuckles and Tikal were restored from their limbo and looked at our group with shock. "Wait a minute... oh jeeze... what happened while we were out?" Tikal asked the moment she saw the classic forms of me, Gaige, Sonic, Tails, and Amy. "Well, if you must know, Tikal, we found out that things have gotten quite screwed with since Eggman looked at my memories of Generations," I frowned, pointing towards the left to reveal Scrap Brain Zone and Metropolis Zone. "My word... the two deadliest zones from each one? You've certainly got it rough," Tikal frowned.

"Yeah, well I've had it the roughest..." spoke Modern Gaige, who had since woken up from his unconscious state. "Gaige! Are you okay?" Amy immediately asked, rushing for and hugging my furry cousin. "I didn't know what I was thinking... one minute I'm at the party, and the next, I feel no control over my body... what happened while I was out of control?" Gaige asked. "Well... Eggman forced you to be the rival battle... as well as the power source for the hurricane that took out my home..." I frowned.

"Eggman did WHAT?! Now he's messing with your world too?!" Tikal immediately exclaimed. "Yeah... so now we're going to mess up his world," classic me smiled, pointing at the surprisingly unlocked boss gate that would lead to the boss of the classic era, the Kyodai Eggman Robo. "Now the question is... who will fight the Kyodai Eggman Robo? I volunteer myself if anyone wants to join," I grinned. Sonic Modern was the first to step up, followed by Classic me and Classic Sonic. "Alright then! Let's go destroy that giant bucket of bolts!" I exclaimed as we all rushed to the gate and all of us jumped in at the same time.

When we entered the portal, we were immediately sucked straight into the boss fight, the Death Egg all around us as we landed right on the ground. And what would be waiting for us in the dark except Dr. Robotnik with the biggest Robot he has ever built. "Time to die, pests!" Classic Eggman exclaimed as he sent forth the robots hands at us, which immediately attempted to grab me as well as Classic Sapphire. Our hair ripped apart the fingers before it could do anything however.

"Pah! You and your little group are no match for me! And when I destroy you here, the Classic era will be mine!" Robotnik exclaimed, shocking me and the other three at the same time. Robotnik actually KNEW?! How in the hell could he?! "Ohoho! Did you really think that the modern Eggman would hide that secret from me and Dreamcast Eggman?! We're going to shape the world as we see fit, and we're not going to let any of you get in our way!"

Now I was pissed off. The words he just spoke not only angered me, but also shocked me when he said "Dreamcast Eggman". He wasn't even supposed to be in this game, but now he was! So without any further delays, I sent my hair straight at the robot's nose and ripped it clean off, revealing the stolen Master Emerald that lay within the robot's mouth. "You're going down, Robotnik!" Classic SONIC exclaimed as he zoomed on the side of the arena and shot right at him, breaking the fourth wall by going a direction OTHER than left and right!

When Classic Sonic collided with the Master Emerald, he not only knocked it loose from its moorings, but also shot it right back at us, signifying the destruction of the Kyodai Eggman Robo. "Sonic! Hang on!" Classic me exclaimed as she lunged her hair right for him and plucked him off the machine before it all exploded in a fiery inferno. Five seconds after the blast, the Time Eater came in and took Robotnik away, but not before saying the words, "Don't think this is over yet! The Dreamcast Era will be one you'll never walk away from!"

* * *

When we finally arrived back in White Space, we were amazed to see that the team had already retrieved the frozen Chaos Emerald and that Gaige had been completely healed from Tikal's White Magic. "You guys are never gonna believe what just happened while we were in there," I frowned, looking at both Tails's, both Gaige's, both Amy's, and the Echidna duo. "Not only did Classic Sonic friggin' speak words, but Classic Eggman told us that he not only knew about everything from our modern Eggman, but also revealed that they brought Dreamcast Eggman into the fight."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding us," Rosy growled when she heard that. "So we have 3 Eggheads to deal with? I'll bet that with each different area we go to, the ante will be upped much more than just Scrap Brain and Metropolis," Amy frowned. "Yep, in fact, the next level is one that Sonic has never ever been to," I frowned, pointing to the direction of our next area to go to. "Get ready for Hot Shelter, Sonic's." "Heh!" Classic Sonic simply smirked as he rushed off into the distance along with us.

"Now could you please explain to me, Classic Sonic, why you're suddenly able to speak?" I frowned at the one who destroyed the Kyodai Eggman Robo. "Mm... nah," he smirked smugly. "I feel I could explain... he usually only speaks when he gets super angry," Classic Tails frowned. "Or really horny," Classic me smirked, immediately earning a big blush and groan from Classic Sonic. "Could we just go into the stage now?" Gaige asked. "Sure..." I frowned, looking over to see the ones we needed to rescue: Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, whom only came to the party to look after Cream. "We need to rescue them. Let's go!" I exclaimed as I rushed all of us into the portal that would lead to Hot Shelter.


	64. Ch64: Hot Shelter, Cold Plot Twist

**Ch64: Hot Shelter, Cold Plot Twist**

When we first entered the Hot Shelter, I was surprised at how different the remake of the level music was, even if it was the same music for Amy's stage start. It sounded a little bit like a Hot Shelter remix, but it got the same treatment Chemical Plant Zone would've had because the music wasn't anything like the original... maybe because the original music for Hot Shelter was kind of blah when compared to the other great tracks in Sonic Adventure.

"Okay, I definitely don't remember this place," Sonic said as we entered the area where Big the Cat fished for Froggy, water all around us. "That's because Dreamcast Eggman is smarter than the other Eggmen," I explained. "Since he knows you've never been to these areas before, he made it so that we'd face them without any knowledge on your end on how to beat them." "Heh, just adds on to the adventure, doesn't it?" Sonic asked. "I agree on that much at least," Shahra smiled from within Sonic's ring. "Yeah... still gettin' used to having you on my finger, Shahra," Sonic admitted. "Don't be, Sonic. After all, it's your wedding ring with me," I giggled.

Sonic smiled when I said this just as we entered the part where we would've used the blocks in the ground to move forward, but instead there was a grind rail that led over the screen with Zero's face on it and right over Zero himself. And once we got overtop of him, he followed us with jet boosters and rockets! He definitely got an upgrade since the last we saw of him! "Hey! That's the robot that kidnapped Amy back then," Sonic exclaimed as we rushed through a small crack in the wall via sliding, outrunning and losing Zero's robotic mug... for now at least. "And he got a couple upgrades since his Adventure days," I frowned.

It was only a little bit more to the Goal Ring from where we were, and it looked like we had to use a fan to go up, just like in Sonic Heroes. "Wanna go for a ride via ponytail propellers?" I asked Sonic with a smile. "Of course!" he smirked as he grabbed onto my legs and I flew us up the ventilation shaft that was out of place. There should've been a balloon at this point, but I guess Dreamcast Eggman saw that as too easy, since the vents were crawling with timed lasers.

Sonic and I barely got out of that mess unscathed, since the bottom of his pant legs got crispy by a laser and I got a small burn on my tail fur. "Okay, that was a close call," I frowned as Sonic and I touched the Goal Ring positioned in front of us, right in the pool area of the Egg Carrier. "You're kidding, right?" Sonic smirked. "Duh, of course!" I smiled, knowing that Sonic would catch me in my false statement.

When we arrived back at White Space, we were all smiles when Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all returned to their senses and looked at us with all smiles. "Thanks guys! That was really scary!... Wait... why are there two of everyone?" Cream asked, pointing out the obvious. "Heh, one could say that we're traveling through time and space and that's why our past selves are here, but it seems to only apply to anyone before Sonic 3," I smiled, winking at Cream happily. I'd already told Cream's mom about everything before the party happened, so I smiled when she did at my words.

"Um... guys? Could you look over to the right, please?" asked Rosy the Rascal, pointing to the next area we had to tackle... and I knew the moment I looked at it that it definitely WASN'T Mad Space. In fact, it seemed to be another level altogether! What level was it you may ask? Well, it had numbers all around some of the doors, it had arrows on certain panels, and switches that had varying effects on gravity.

It didn't take me or Gaige long at all to figure out that Dreamcast Eggman had given us a bit of a break by making this level be Crazy Gadget, but it was still a strange occurrence that I couldn't help but wonder why the level changed so suddenly. "Consider it my condolences for helping out Maria," spoke a voice from above us. And who would be above us? Dreamcast Eggman in his Egg Viper machine. "You're the Dreamcast Eggman, aren't you?" Cream asked when she saw the giant robot snake.

"The little bunny is correct, I am the Eggman from the Dreamcast Era, and definitely the smarter of the other two I work with," Dreamcast Eggman spoke, his expression barely changing as he did so. "So why did you make things easier for us? Modern Eggman didn't give two craps about Maria and nearly killed her in the last encounter we had with him, so why are you giving us a break for helping her out?" I asked him. "Peh! I did make things 'easier' for you because you saved Maria, but that doesn't mean that Crazy Gadget will be a walk in the park either. Besides, that is one reason that I feel the other two of my kind are less efficient."

"Less efficient? Classic Eggman hijacked my brain and forced me to destroy Sapphire's home with the same hurricane that she was in when we first arrived here," Gaige pointed out. "I mean that I am not the kind of idiot that they are. Classic Eggman, AKA 'Dr. Robotnik', can't even build a decent boss in any of the games he appeared in unless they were final bosses and Modern Eggman is constantly spewing mumbo jumbo about how he's going to change the world by destroying it. If you ask me, the moment that you hedgehogs and your friends end up defeating me in battle, meaning you get past Crazy Gadget, the new and improved Hang Castle, and defeat Chaos the Hedgehog as well, I may just end up just joining you lot," Dreamcast Eggman monologued.

When he said those words, I was confused on a ton of things. Firstly, Dreamcast Eggman, the most evil of the three, was talking about possibly joining the GOOD side because he hated the other versions of himself, second was that he changed the level to Crazy Gadget because we helped rescue Maria in the Modern times, and third was that he mentioned we'd have to face a brainwashed Chaos. "Did you brainwash Chaos too? Or was that the other Eggmen?" Modern Tails asked.

"The brainwash devices were devised by Modern Eggman to defeat you by means of forcing you to your allies, something else I definitely wouldn't do. I may be a villain in my games, but I would never think of brainwashing my opponents to do my bidding. That is the work of a coward, not a great scientific genius," Dreamcast Eggman spoke. "Well okay then... thanks for the info," Classic me smiled. "Yeah, you're welcome. Now I'm going to return to those two idiots and tell them which places will give you the 'most trouble' quote unquote. So long, hedgehogs!" And with that, Dreamcast Eggman and his Egg Viper both traversed towards the hidden boss gate for the Dreamcast Era.


	65. Ch65: Gravity Games

**Hey everyone! I'd like to formally apologize for not being active on here for quite a bit, but that's only because A, I needed to get up to speed with how Crazy Gadget worked and B, I had a lot of writer's block. But I have since recovered and am now ready to continue this story from it's long hiatus! Hurrah!**

 **Ch65: Gravity Games**

"Well, this is a reminder if there ever was one," Sonic admitted as we neared the end of Crazy Gadget. We were now at the final area that held the bane of my existence when I first played Sonic Adventure 2, the gravity gauntlet. "Just be careful here Sonic," I frowned. "Yeah, don't think I don't know the risks to what would happen if I fell off here," Sonic frowned. "Yeah. That means instant death for sure," Shahra sighed from the ring. "Alrighty then! Let's hit some switches and play with gravity for a bit!" I smiled as I pulled the lever (there were laser grids aligned everywhere except from the main path) and we were off to start the maze off with the upside down part.

"Now we go left," I smiled as I destroyed the GUN robot and hit the switch to have a left field of gravity. "By the way, isn't this the place that I traveled across when Eggman threatened to kill Amy and Tails if I didn't give up the Emerald?" Sonic asked as I hit the switch for right-centered gravity. "You remember huh? Yep. This level, Crazy Gadget, is one of the hardest levels in SA 2. But the hardest level is actually a tie between Mad Space and Cannon's Core. So Dreamcast Eggman actually helped us out a bit," I admitted as we destroyed the chaos-inspired robot and we were only three more from the goal.

After a few more tight moments and one last jump, Sonic and I finally touched the goal ring and were teleported back to White Space. "Took you two long enough," Classic me smiled. "Well, let's watch the show," I smiled as the color to Crazy Gadget became restored completely and Maria awoke from her frozen sleep. "O-Oh my! That was the worst dream ever! I felt like I was in a black abyss and there were gunshots riddling my body... talk about a nightmare," Maria exclaimed at our group, completely unfazed that there were classic and modern versions of everyone from Sonic 1 and 2. Most likely because I told her about that before the party.

"Well, now that that's done, now we should head for the creepy castle in the distance," Amy frowned as we waltzed over to the stage of Hang Castle. And who should be at the entrance but Shadow himself. "Shadow... what has Eggman done to you?" Maria asked. "Well, Modern Eggman placed him here in this state of unconsciousness and we're gonna be the ones to get him freed!" Rosie smiled. "Whaddaya say, Sapphires? Want to go at it with girls only this time?" Amy smiled. "You bet! Stay back for this one boys," I smiled at the others as Amy, Rosie, me and my classic self all zoomed through and into the stage of Hang Castle.

* * *

"Wow! This is definitely Hang Castle alright!" Amy exclaimed at the sight. "Okay Amy, let's blast off!" I smiled as Amy followed behind, actually matching speed. "Well, it certainly looks like you've been training in the speediness department, that's for sure," I smirked. "Well, that's only because Gaige has been training me!" Amy smiled. "Good! Now let's jump over some ghosts!" I giggled right back.

And indeed, the ghosts were there, their pumpkin heads all too familiar as we pressed the first wacky switch. The whole of the level flipped upside down while we were on the interior of a tower, both of us falling onto the ceiling feet-first. "Okay, now that my dress is dusty, let's talk about getting out of the rest of this easy place," Amy frowned. And, indeed, the whole rest of the place was extremely easy! Only a few more switches and the ancient ghost room and we were at the end of the stage.

"Okay, that was way too easy for us," I smiled as I brushed my legs off and pulled my boyfriend into a hug. "Look! It's restoring it's color!" Classic Tails smiled as the classic me and Amy appeared seconds later. The whole of Hang Castle regained it's hue and Shadow was freed from his suspended animation. "Whoa! What the hell happened?" Shadow asked as he held his head. "Shadow!" Maria exclaimed as she grabbed onto him and pulled him into a hug. "Maria... sorry that I worried you so much," Shadow exhaled in relief.

"Um... am I missing something here?" asked Classic Gaige if only because the duo of Maria and Shadow kissed each other five seconds after hugging. "Well, if you must know, Shadow and Maria have been a couple for four days now," I smiled. "And when, exactly, did you rescue Maria?" Classic me asked. "During the events of Sonic Colors." "Wait... what's that in the distance?" asked Gaige as we went forward a bit. It was none other than the rival battle we had to tackle next. The one that I knew would be the toughest for me personally to fight. "Chaos the Hedgehog... in Water Palace," I gulped as Chaos appeared and looked at us.

"F-Fight... pain... please..." she groaned as she turned to show that she had the same thing that Gaige had on for his rival battle. "Let's get going!" Sonic exclaimed before I caught him with my hair. "No, Sonic," I frowned as I flung him over to the others. "This fight is for me and me alone. Chaos and I are like sisters. It should only be fair that I be the one who rescues her." The other Classics looked at me funny until the moderns looked at them and nodded. "Let her go alone," Tikal smiled. "Save Chaos, Sapphire. I believe in you!" "Good luck, Miss Sapphire!" Cream exclaimed as I walked through the gates and into the rival battle of my life.


	66. Ch66: Sapphire VS Chaos!

**Ch66: Sapphire VS Chaos!**

When I entered the area that I would face Chaos, I kind of expected that the water areas of Water Palace is where we would've fought. But in actuality, we were facing each other in the boss arena that had water around it, not covering it like in the original Eggman fight! "Chaos? Where are you?" I asked as I tried to find her with my own abilities before she could find me.

I soon got my answer in the worst way possible. I saw the water all around me start to rise up in a giant tidal wave of ice cubes in an attempt to crush me. I had to fly up and out of the way to prevent myself from getting smashed and I did it just in time. "S-Sapphire..." I heard Chaos groan in agony from the center of the arena. She was underwater, fighting me in the area where she was most powerful.

"Chaos... I'll save you!" I exclaimed as I dove into the center of the arena to grab Chaos. I could see her at the bottom of the water and holding her head in sheer torture from the device that Eggman had implanted on her. "S-Sapphire... g-get away..." my best friend cried as she unintentionally summoned a barrier of frigid temperatures around herself and myself. I was just extremely lucky that she let me keep my ability to swim and breathe underwater when she released herself from my body, otherwise I'd be a dead girl.

"Chaos! This may hurt a bit," I frowned as I used two of my hair strands to wrap her tightly and used the third as a propeller in an attempt to slice off the headband. "AAAAGGHGHH! IT HURTS! STOP!" Chaos exclaimed as she sent forth icicles this time and attempted to skewer me as I got close to destroying the mind control device. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as I used the power of the red Chaos Emerald to melt the ice the moment it touched me. Man was I lucky that Chaos had taught me how to harness their different elements!

"CHAOS!" I exclaimed as I finally got to the last strand of the headband. "AAAAAHHHH!" Chaos yelled one last time as the final strand finally snapped. The headband began to beep as I quickly removed and flung it directly out of the water. Chaos lay half-unconscious in my grasp as we both got teleported back to White Space.

"S-Sapphire! Chaos!" Gaige exclaimed as he and the others approached us with shock. "Wait... THIS is Chaos? Why does she look like you, hedgehog me?" Classic me asked... still getting used to that. "Because... during heroes... I... became one... w-with her..." Chaos groaned in pain. "Chaos... there's only one way that you can survive this much damage..." Tikal began to cry. "I-I know... please... Sapphire... let me... meld with you... again..." Chaos begged me. "Do you even need to ask? Go ahead and do it already, girl!" I smiled.

Chaos gave a half smile and melted her body directly into my skin, the pain that came afterwards just like when she first did it in Heroes. I winced through the whole ordeal, however, and managed to stay on my feet afterwards. "Hah... hah... still painful whenever that happens... but it's a good thing that you're safe now... Chaos..." I smiled at her.

"Yes... t-thanks for... for saving me... best friend..." Chaos smiled. Except, when she spoke those words, they weren't just in my head. Everyone around me could hear her talking due to some kind of telepathy. "Chaos... you've finally learned how to communicate telepathically... I'm so proud of you," Tikal cried in joy. "Yes... it is quite the accomplishment," Vanilla smiled happily. "Hey, where have you two been?" Tails asked Cream and Vanilla, who really did come out of nowhere. "We were just having a little conversation with a certain villain that you all know and love... Dreamcast Eggman," Cream smiled. "Really? And what did he say?" Rosie asked. "He said to meet him in the boss gate. He said that, if you can defeat the Egg Viper in battle, he will join our cause and rebel against the other two Eggheads."


	67. Ch67: Friend or Foe

**Ch67: Friend or Foe**

After Chaos had went inside of my body once again, only one area remained of the Dreamcast era. And that area was the boss battle gate. I knew that, just by the music remix on my iPod, that it was going to be the Egg Viper. It was one of the harder fights in the older games, but not the hardest. That honor went to Finalhazard, the final boss of SA2. Many a life was lost to that monster when I played it.

"Okay, now we need to decide this... who is going to go in and battle with me?" I asked, knowing that Sonic Modern would be coming with no matter what. "Um... I-I think I'd like to join," Maria spoke, coming along with us with a smile. "But... Maria... you don't have any method of attack," I frowned. "That's where you are wrong, Sapphire," she smirked as she took out a small remote from her pocket and pressed it.

When she did, an amazing transformation happened with her clothes. They turned completely into metal and made her look exactly like a female Megaman! Of course, I wasn't going to say THAT name out loud, and neither would Chaos. "Well... it seems that someone has been busy making a machine for herself," Chaos smiled at her. "I know! And I have Shadow and Elise to thank for helping with some of the little bells and whistles," she smiled as she turned her glove into a buster gun, just like a blue bomber that shall remain nameless.

"Alright! Now let's go in, Elise! We're going back to Sonic Adventure 1 for this fight!" Shahra smiled as our group of two hedgehogs, a genie, and a Robotnik headed directly into the danger zone. And when I opened my eyes upon getting into the boss fight, we were immediately where we needed to be. Right on one of the 2 platforms where we would fight Dreamcast Eggman.

And in no time at all, the Egg Viper 2.0 came flying out of the ditch in front of us, Dreamcast Eggman in the cockpit for all of us to see... although, upon seeing him, we could tell that something was really amiss. Why? Because he had a headband on him that looked eerily similar to those that controlled Chaos and Gaige! "Must... kill... Sapphire..." he spoke in the most empty voice ever.

"FUCK! He's under hypnosis too!" Maria exclaimed when she saw him. "Don't let your guards down, guys! This mech looks like it's gotten a few upgrades since before," I said seriously as the mech began to move in it's tell-tale snake rhythm. "Take... this..." Dreamcast Eggman spoke, sending some lasers at us that actually made holes in the metal floor! "Crap! We need to get him at the source! Shahra! Can you do something about the cockpit? Make it easier for us to get at him?" I asked, hoping that she could do that at least.

"Your wish is my command... I hope..." Shahra gulped as she waved her hands in the air. The moment she was done waving her hands, the top of the mech had completely vanished, leaving Dreamcast Eggman wide open for attack. "Must... kill..." he spoke again as he aimed a large laser at Maria directly. "Maria! Look out!" I exclaimed, hoping that she could jump out of the way in time. Lucky for her, she not only got out of the way, but she jumped right over the laser and activated some jet boots to make it to the top of the Egg Viper and began to go to work at removing the headband.

"ARGHGH! S-STOP!" Dreamcast Eggman exclaimed, the mech starting to go haywire as he blindly pressed buttons in an attempt to knock Maria off of the mech. "Hold on Maria! Take this!" I exclaimed as I used my hair to catch the mech in an attempt to control it somewhat. When I did so, I was surprised that, for once, my hair strength wasn't enough to hold down the robotic creation! "Done!" Maria exclaimed as she removed the device and threw it on the other platform, the blast destroying it in one go. "Everyone! Get near Maria now!" I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of Sonic and Shahra and shielded all of us around Maria and Dreamcast Eggman.

When we managed to be warped directly back into White Space with the formerly brainwashed Egghead with us intact and in one piece, I smiled at how things had turned out. "Okay... now we need to heal him up... Tikal?" I asked, looking at the echidna girl with a smile. "Got it," she sighed as she used her White Magic directly on the spot that he had the headband attached on him. It healed up just in time to see the Time Eater appear. And guess who was in it for the sub-par reveal?

"Well, it seems that something must've gone awry with our plans, huh, Robotnik?" Modern Eggman asked the Classic version of himself. "Indeed... it appears that these hedgehogs and their allies are stronger than we imagined, Eggman," Dr. Robotnik frowned at his older self. "You save it! You guys have no shame! Using those mind control devices on none other than one of your own incarnations?! What the fuck is wrong with myself in the past and future?!" Dreamcast Eggman exclaimed at the duo.

"Bah! Useless bickering annoys me," Robotnik frowned. "I guess you may as well give up all hope now, Sapphire and friends! Because these next five levels are the ones that are the most dreaded in each of these game worlds! The sheer humidity and heat that is the Flame Core! The ultimate carnage amusement park of Eggmanland! And the dreaded treacheries of the Asteroid Coaster! You won't survive long to save your friends! Good luck beating us this time!" the duo exclaimed in maniacal laughter as they disappeared into the void.

"Well, looks like things just went into their favor big time," Classic me frowned immediately. "Sadly, she has a point," Knuckles frowned. "Now that we have one of their guys on our side, they aren't going to hold any punches," Rouge frowned. "Well, that only adds onto the challenge! Besides, now that you've got me on your side, we can get to the business of destroying everything in sight!" Dreamcast Eggman exclaimed as he pulled out a switch similar to Maria's and pushed the button. And what would come after pushing that button? None other than the mech he used in Sonic Adventure 2! "All right! Let's get to work guys!" I exclaimed as we reached the entrance to Flame Core.

"Now we need to save Princess Elise and Silver the Hedgehog," I frowned. "WHAT?! Why did you allow ELISE into the plot?! THE WORST CHARACTER IN THIS WORLD?!" Classic me exclaimed at a loud volume. "Trust me, human me, you'll be legitimately surprised at what unfolds when you see her personality," I smiled. "Well then... I have a theory. This time, it will be Rosie and Gaige going into the Classic stage and me and Eggman in the Modern run. What do ya say?" I smiled. "Well... alright. I can handle taking a breather for this one," Sonic smiled happily. "Alright! Let's get to work!" our new ally in Eggman exclaimed as all four of us rushed into the stage.


End file.
